Creature of the night
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: A young Gargoyle watched as her brother was placed under a spell. The caster of the spell enchanted a bracelet that will not allow the younger sister of Goliath to age and become human during the day. What secrets will be revealed in hopes of reuniting with her long lost clan?
1. prologue

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Inuyasha or Gargoyles. Oh and any spells I use is from the show. So me don't own..

Stone breaking could be heard over the roaring fires of Castle Wyvern, a young Gargoyle with bright blue eyes, glanced over at her older brother.

Who was holding a human by the collar in his hand.

"You are trespassing," the young Gargoyle's brother growled, as the viking cut his hand with a sword.

"Goliath!" exclaimed the young Gargoyle, went after her brother. "was that really necessary?"

"Kagome, we swore to protect the humans of this castle," Goliath answered. "Now, are you willing to help?"

Kagome nodded "I don't relish the thought of killing but I will do what I must to protect my home."

Kagome was going off in a different direction then her brother and clan leader.

She landed in front of the Castle subjects, and used her spiritual powers to create a barrier around them. She held the barrier for a lot longer then a normal priestess could, her eyes glowing pink with power and fierceness.

"You shall not harm these humans, you traitorous vikings," growled Kagome.

"That's enough Kagome, they have retreated" Goliath stated landing next to her and placing hand her shoulder, only Goliath could get pass her pure barrier.

The pink barrier faded and the pink receded from Kagome's eyes,

"When will they stop, I hate using my powers like this?" asks Kagome,

"I do not know." answers Goliath.

They went up to the tower, where the Captain and Goliath's mate were. Kagome watched as the other female tended to the wound on Goliath's hand.

Kagome didn't trust the red haired female that her brother was fond of, something was off about her.

"Goliath, we owe you our lives," states the Captain,

Kagome perched her self on her sleeping place,

"As we owe you ours every day." responds Goliath

"Goliath, do you need me, I will check on the rest of the clan?" asks Kagome, she was getting bored.

"No." answered Goliath,

Kagome stood and spread her wings again, and took off to find her friends. When she found them, she landed on a crate and sat there watching the others play with one of the gargoyle beasts.

"No! Back this way! Back this way! Over here!" exclaimed the crimson one that took Kagome's liking, but she was to shy to say anything.

"Watch out! Whoa! Wai--! Here! Here! Here! Catch!" the green one replied.

They settled down after the blue watchdog jumped and ate the roast they were playing with.

"I'm Tom. What's your name?" Tom asks.

"Except for Goliath and Kagome, we don't have names." the green one explained.

"How do you tell each other apart?" Tom

"We look different." answers Kagome, speaking for the first time since landing.

"But, what do you call each other?" Tom asks

"Friend." Crimson Gargoyle replied.

"Tom! Get away from those monsters!" Tom's mother shouts.

"But, Mother!" Tom whined

"We wouldn't hurt the lad, ma'am." Crimson Gargoyle explained.

"Of course, we wouldn't hurt him, he's just a hatchling." Kagome added, not liking where this was heading.

"Keep away from him, ya beast!" Tom's mother shouted

Kagome glanced up and see the second in command landing.

"You're the beast, you--" the flamed haired female stated.

"No. If they think we're beasts and monsters--" Crimson Gargoyle begins

"Then, perhaps we'd better live up to the name." the green one finished. Their eyes glowing white and growling

"Perhaps we shouldn't Goliath will have our hides." Kagome tried to reason with the younger members, as the priestess of the Clan it was her duty to see that everyone got along without fighting, Gargoyles or humans.

"Ooh. What is it? Are we being attacked again?" asks the teal Gargoyle,

"Now you're in for it." muttered Kagome as her brother came winging in, with the old one.

"You four. Down to the rookery until I return. I'll deal with you then. And take him with you." Goliath ordered,

"We meant no harm." Crimson one tried to explain. The three of them with the gargoyle beast, went inside sadly

"I didn't do anything." Kagome growled her eyes glowing pink.

"Are you blind? They were not at fault. The humans were." Goliath's 'Angel of the night' argued

"No matter who was at fault, I cannot condone fighting between their people and ours. I will make it up to them, later. Now I have business to attend to." Goliath replied.

"What business?" asked Kagome worried for the safety of her brother and clan,

"I'm going after the vikings," replied Goliath,

Kagome walked up to Goliath, she took his hands in her smaller lavender ones,

"Be safe, brother." was she said, then kissed him on the cheek. "return to us, safely."

"I promise little sister." responded Goliath.

Kagome turned and walked into the rookery, feeling depressed and worried all at the same time.

The Next night, Kagome was the first to awaken, she was the first out of the Rookery, followed by the others, She stopped cold when she seen the castle in flames,

"Brothers, sisters?" Kagome whispered; she tried looking for Gargoyles on the wing, only to find nothing. She felt her knees go weak, tears formed in her eyes, She turned way and leaned against one of the doors to the rookery, sobbing.

"Were any more down in the rookery?" Goliath asks, his voice broke Kagome out her mourning.

"None. Only us." the teal Gargoyle, answer,

"All the humans are gone. Taken prisoner, most likely." the Old One stated.

"Then we will find them." stated Kagome, wiping her tears away,

"We will save the humans, and we will have our revenge!!" Goliath finished in a growl,

the seven Gargoyles and the beast went to search for the humans.

Kagome and Goliath went to chased after the leader of the vikings, Hakon.

What they found shocked them both, the princess tied up, with Hakon and the Captain.

"You are the betrayer?!" Goliath asked shocked. Kagome could only growl and snarl, in hatred of the one human that they trusted.

"It was not supposed to be this way." Captain replied.

"All of my kind are dead. And now, you two will join them!" Goliath exclaimed,

"I told you to take the other Gargoyles with you. If you'd only listened!" Captain exclaimed.

Goliath

Traitor!!

Hakon

He's the one you want! He shattered them!

Captain

You lying scum!!

Kagome watched as the traitorous Captain and the Viking, fall to their doom off the cliff, but they took the Princess with them. Goliath lunged and caught the Princess, he cut the ropes that bound her. Kagome stepped up with her wings spread out, to check to make sure the human royal was well.

"I've been denied everything! Even my revenge!!!!!!!!" Goliath shouted to the night sky,

"Goliath, I--" Princess Katharine began but was interrupted

"Goliath! Kagome! You've got to help your friends!" Tom shouted running towards them.

"I got the kid," Kagome stated, as she picked up Tom, and cradled him and took off running. Goliath followed behind her. When they got back to the campsite of the vikings, Kagome set down Tom, her wings folded over her shoulders, she seen the survivors were stone at night.

"Stone. At night?" Kagome began then stop feeling loneliness

"What sorcery is this?!" Goliath asks in a growl.

"Sorcery indeed. And now you shall join them." Magus began but Katharine came around Goliath, "Princess."

"Oh, Magus. What have you done?" Princess Katharine asked touching one of the frozen gargoyles.

"I-I-I thought you were dead, your highness. I was mad with grief." Magus replied, dropping the the ground.

Kagome felt bad for the Magus, but her thoughts turned to the eggs in the rookery, without the clan who was to take care of them?

"Reverse the spell! Bring them back!!" Goliath snarled.

"I-I cannot! The page with the counterspell was burned!" Magus responded.

"Now we're truly alone." Goliath lamented

"You turned them to stone forever?" Princess Katharine asked, turning to the Magus

"The terms of the spell were that they would sleep "until the castle rises above the clouds." Magus answered

"We've done you a great wrong, Goliath, Kagome." Princess Katharine stated softly

"I-I know that no apology can be enough, Goliath. I wish there was something I could do." Magus stated.

"What will you do now, Princess?" asked Kagome, concerned for the well being of the rest of the humans.

"I'll take my people to my uncle. It's no longer safe for us here." Princess Katharine answered, Kagome nodded, then glanced at Goliath, he was thinking about something. Together they took the others back to the castle, setting them on down, Kagome went to stand next to the Princess.

"There is something you can do for me, Magus. Cast your spell one more time." Goliath

one tear made its way down Kagome's cheek as Magus put her brother under the sleep spell.

"Kagome?" asked Princess Katharine, lightly touching the lone Gargoyle's wing that was on her shoulders.

"Magus, I don't want to be in a stone sleep, but could you enchant an idea, so I won't age and be human during the day?" asked Kagome, turning somber eyes towards Magus.

"Anything." replied Magus.

Kagome took off a thin golden bracelet and handed to the Magus.

"Princess, there is something there is something you can do for me, I want you to take the eggs, they are the last of our clan, please keep them safe." Kagome stated.

"I will, you have my word." vowed the Princess.

"Thank you, may your gods watch and keep you." Kagome stated "I will return by dawn, leave my bracelet on the stairs."


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi stared in front of her mirror, frowning.

'_It's been over a thousand years, since I had this bracelet enchanted, Magus out did himself, he not only made it so I won't age and __appear__ human during the day, he also made it so I can 'grow' up as a human child would.' _She thought as she stared at a face that wasn't hers; well it was hers but it looked different. Peach colored skin in place of her lovely lavender toned skin, her eyebrows didn't have the tiny spikes, no wings or a tail, she glanced down at her fingers, they weren't talon-like, there were five digits, as were her toes. She had a tough time learning to walk the first time she put on the bracelet.

"Kagome?" called Asami Higurashi

"Yes, mama?" replied Kagome, smiling; after all the these years, she finally found a family, it wasn't a Gargoyle clan, but it was a change,

"Are you going back today or later tonight?" asked Asami,

Kagome thought about this for a while, should she go back to the Feudal Era and miss a day of normal sleep, or have Inuyasha bully the 'weak human' around. She went downstairs, to see her mother, Asami is the mother she never had, in a Gargoyle's clan, the whole clan raises the young, so it's weird not to think in normal terms.

'_I had nothing when I came to Japan. Like every other time I came to a new city, it was always like this. Nowhere to go, No work place to take me in, so I could make enough money to survive. It was hard, just like all of the other times…but this time I almost gave up hope. I needed a family again. I needed someone to love me, just like someone had all those years ago. I needed someone to care, but most of all, I needed hope._' Kagome thought as she grabbed the already packed back, Asami had the foresight just to take her out of that human school since she kept missing days, either being in a stone sleep or in the Feudal Era,

"Kagome?" asked Sota,

"Yes, Sota" replied Kagome, when she looked at her adopted brother, she was reminded of the eggs she left in the protection of the Magus and Princess,

"Will you take me gliding with you one night?" Sota asked, pleading with his older sister.

Kagome knelt down to look the small boy in the eyes, "Only if you're good and get an 'A+' on that history test of yours,"

Sota nodded eagerly, he loved kagome, it didn't matter to him that she wasn't his biological sister,

"I see you, when i come back." Kagome stated, as she took her bag and walked outside to the well house, she ran her hands along the wood, so many things have happen since she came to Japan, ten years ago, she found a new family, the Higurashis, Grandpa, Hiroshi and Asami Higurashi. Sota wasn't born yet.

~~~Flashback~~~

_Kagome glided though the city of Tokyo, Japan. She didn't feel like walking in her human form, she loved feeling the air currents under the thin membranes that was her wings, the city was bright as daylight, signs all around, but she felt alone, she misses the company of her brothers and sisters and the feeling of belonging that she experienced when there were more. It hurt more that she was the last of her kind, until the spell that had her older brother and the remains of a once mighty clan, in an __ensorcelled_ _sleep broke. _

_Kagome glided until she found a hug tree, _

"_I never seen a tree that huge before." Kagome whispered she backed winged in the branches and jumped down. _

"_This place is so peaceful,something I haven't felt in a long time." Kagome sighed and let the peace of the beautiful tree wash and calm her spirit, _

"_Whose out there?" asks a voice that was aged. _

_Kagome looked around, she decided that she would hide behind the tree since she couldn't climb fast enough to get away. _

"_Dad, come back inside there are no demons out there." a woman's voice stated. Kagome seen the door open and a young woman step outside, the woman had sadness coming off her in waves. Kagome wondered what could make a human so sad, it felt akin to what kagome herself felt. _

_Kagome mistrusts humans but this place was calling to her, she felt as if she was needed her. _

_The Gargoyle watched as the woman went to the courtyard were a bell was, she then began praying. _

_Kagome sighed, she was a priestess first and foremost. Her own suffering will have to wait. She sneaked along in the shadows, keeping out of the light. _

"_Why do you cry?" kagome asked. _

"_I have lost a baby, my daughter," the woman replied without knowing who she was talking too._

"_I understand the pain of loss, I too have lost my family." Kagome stated with much sympathy _

"_I'm sorry," murmured the woman, "may I know whom I'm speaking to." _

"_My kind has no names, but the humans call me Kagome" Kagome introduced herself, _

"_Your kind?" repeated the woman confused. "what are you?"_

"_I don't wish to frighten you," Kagome replied. _

"_Legends around are more creepier then anything else." the woman explained. _

_Kagome stepped out in the light, her wings folded around her shoulders which was a relaxed position, for a Gargoyle, _

"_I told you I didn't want frighten you," mumbled Kagome "I am sorry for your loss." _

"_No, I'm not scared, it's your eyes, they're the same color as my daughter's" explained the woman. "My name's Asami," _

_Kagome nodded, "I heard you speak of demons." _

"_My father in law tells f__ictitious stories of demons, he believes them to be real." Asami smiled "Perhaps you should meet him, and my husband as well." _

"_To prove a point, I'm not a demon, the humans called us Gargoyles," Kagome explained with sadness lacing her voice. _

_Asami seen the same look of sadness in Kagome's eyes, she as of late shared, this being had won her heart. _

"_I would like to you learn more about you?" Asami asked, _

"_Forgive me, but I don't trust humans that well." Kagome responded "but this place is sacred, I feel its power; I will tell you about me." _

_Asami lead Kagome inside the house, _

"_Father, Hiro; there is someone I want you to meet." Asami called._

"_Dear, who is it." Hiroshi asked coming into the Kitchen, "more important what is it." _

"_I take my appearance troubles you" Kagome asked, she was highly amused but she knew of one more that lived here, where was the old one._

"_Demon begone from my house and shrine." came the voice of the old human. Kagome whirled her wings back in nervousness and caught the piece of paper in a taloned hand. _

"_This wouldn't work, its not even worded right." Kagome stated as she read the Sutra. _

"_My Sacred stutras are past down generations from a monks and priestesses" complained Asami's father in law_

_Kagome held the paper in one and suddenly it burst into a pink flame. "I know all the holy writs of humans and Gargoyles alike, and that said noodles" _

_Hiroshi and Asami laughed, they all sat an the kitchen table, and Kagome began her sorrowful tale. After that she explained that she can turn into a human child at any age, thanks to her bracelet._

_Asami had tears in her eyes when Kagome finished, she stood up and went over and hugged kagome, shocking the Gargoyle,_

"_You can stay here, and become a member of our family, you can disguise yourself as our daughter." Asami stated._

Kagome smiled at the fond memory of her parents, she felt sad that no one knew of her 'sister' she took the place of, she climbed out of the well wishing she could use her taloned shaped fingers. But she knew Inuyasha would kill her on sight if he knew what she really was.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo exclaimed, running to her.

Kagome held open her arms, to the little fox demon and held him. "Have you been good Shippo?"

"Yes, but Inuyasha was being mean to me, also he brought Kikyo into the group." Shippo replied.

Kagome came to terms with the emotions she was feeling for the half-demon, they weren't hers, but Kikyo's spirit that needed a host body,

"Its find, I really don't care what Inuyasha does with his time or who." Kagome replied,

Kagome thought of all the spells she knew which would allow Kikyo to live again as a human, she knew of only one but it would require voluntary participation. Kagome walked down the familiar path that lead to the village.

"Kagome?" asks Shippo, looking up her with turquoise eyes

"Yes" replied Kagome with a distant look in her eyes. She still wondered if her clan was free of the spell or not and what happen to the eggs, were they safe, did they hatch?

"Did you being me any candy?" asks Shippo,

"Yes and I brought more ramen for Inuyasha, along with some other stuff." Kagome answered, feeling happy that Shippo needed her, just like the young of the clan once needed her.

A hand reached up and touch her cheek, "Kagome, you're crying."

"Nothing, wrong Shippo, I'm just happy." assured Kagome. '_I'm also sad, that I will never see my brothers again. But that doesn't mean I'm alone.'_

Kagome pulled Shippo in closer, as she down the path,

"Miroku being his normal perverted self?" Kagome asked, needing to get her mind off of the past,

"not really," answered Shippo, then a smack could be heard.

"good contact on that one, I wonder what Miroku did this time." Kagome stated, as she entered the village.

"Same thing he always does stupid lecher," answered Sango, stomping out of the hut.

Kagome laughed, "Somethings never change,"

"Others do, I see Shippo got to you first." replied Sango, meeting Kagome half way.

"Yes, he did." agreed Kagome, she didn't know if how her best human friend would take it if She found out about Kagome's true self,

"Inuyasha wanted to leave you, saying something about how you're always slow, but the dead priestess made him wait." explained Sango, falling in step beside kagome,

"Well I'm here, shouldn't keep him waiting, after we finished Naraku off, the better" Kagome stated '_and I can go back to the Castle in Scotland to see if my brothers, even if they don't talk to me anymore.' _

The group left the village, Kagome walking in back, with Shippo in her arms, she was tired, mortality tired; she knew she would have to change into gargoyle form and sleep, if she wanted to stay alert, but with her friends not knowing about what she is. Kagome hated lying to her friends but she didn't have a choice.

'_Only way around my problems is to show everyone my true self; well maybe not if I can bring Kikyo back not only will that serve Inuyasha, it would put a kink in Naraku's plans, I will pledge myself to her protection too, now here's the fun part.' _Kagome


	3. Chapter 2

Kagome was about to ask Inuyasha if they could stop for the night, but Kikyo beat her to it.

"Inuyasha, I must gather souls tonight." Kikyo stated, Kagome grimaced she hated Kikyo's use of human souls to remain among the living,

"We'll make camp, here tonight." ordered Inuyasha, Kagome rolled her eyes, if he only knew she was stronger then him, and older.

"Is there a hot spring near here?" asks Sango, The Gargoyle in human form watched as Inuyasha, glazed lovingly at the dead miko, not paying any attention what so ever. Kagome sighed and shut her eyes for a moment, she felt the earth and located a hot spring, and it was a sense that most Gargoyles have ones like her anyway.

"Follow me, while everyone gets camp set." Kagome stated.

Sango turned to Kagome "How do you know where a spring is?"

"Something i read in a book." Kagome lied. "I wanted to try it"

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry if i sounded harsh." Sango apologized

"No problem," Kagome replied now she was feeling guilty, Shippo already jumped from her arms and was playing with Kirara, Kagome set her bag on the ground next where Miroku was at and sat to get her bathing items out, when her hand brushed a old photo, she gently picked it up and gasped.

"Lady Kagome, what's wrong?" asks Miroku,

"Nothing, I just found a picture of an old castle, i like" Kagome answered it was a photograph of Castle Wyvern, during the nineteen twenties, Kagome felt tears form, Kagome brought the picture closer and held it her heart.

'_I miss all of you; i promise one day we will each other again._' Kagome vowed silently. She was about to put it back into her bag when Inuyasha grab it from her hands,

"What's the point of carrying about a worthless picture?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome growled and her eyes flashed pink, downside of an enchanted bracelet she still had her Gargoyle temper,

"SIT!" shouted Kagome, and grab the photograph, "You don't know anything."

"Kagome, may i see." asked Shippo, Kagome sat down on the grass, and Shippo climbed into her lap,

"Yes, and thank you for asking." Kagome replied

"Wow, but what are those?" asks Shippo, pointing to the remains of the clan.

Kagome smiled fondly, "They are called Gargoyles, and Scottish legends say they come to life at night, but those six are the last of their kind, betrayed by someone they trusted."

"Sad, how do you know this?" asks Sango, She came to sit by Kagome and Miroku turn to listen.

"I'm not really a Higurashi" replied Kagome, "My parents adopted me when i was a baby, and I'm from a place across the ocean called Scotland."

"So that's how you know about these, what was that word again?" Miroku asks

"Gargoyles, I know it's a mouthful, the one sitting on the top tower, was said to have a sister but no one has seen her stone form anywhere. She might have been killed along with the rest of the clan." Kagome explained,

"I wonder if she will ever see with see her brother again." Kikyo murmured, she suddenly felt the same way, if she wasn't able the see her sister even if fifty years has past.

"Hey Kagome, what's this?" asks Inuyasha; holding up a dress that had holes in the back, for wings and tail. Kagome's eyes widen, she didn't remember packing that, and she must of have left it in there from the last time she went home,

"It's mine, i was found wrapped in it as a baby, and it's the only thing I have left of my birth parents." Kagome stated letting sadness in her voice, because it wasn't a complete lie, it was hers; she had it ever since she was hatched.

Later that night, after baths and supper, everyone was sleeping besides Kikyo and Kagome, being a nocturnal creature, Kagome found it hard to sleep at night. She decided that very night was good enough to bring Kikyo back to life, seeing as she could access her true powers in Gargoyle form she would have to transform. She quietly got her clothes from the bag after the humiliation of Inuyasha finding them.

She snuck out of camp, but what she didn't know is that she was being followed by none other then Kikyo.

Kagome went to the clearing that surround the hot spring, it was far enough away where no one was likely disturb her. Kagome changed into her normal clothes, then she took off the bracelet and doubled over in pain, as she transformed. Her skin turns the color of lavendar, she grew slightly taller, her hair grew to her middle back, her fingers and toes turn claw-shaped, her ears grew to points for enhanced hearing, Then her wings came out of her back then her tail grew from her tailbone.

Once Kagome was finished transforming, she flexed her wings, and wrapped them around her shoulders,

Kikyo watched as her reincarnation's transformed, she didn't know what to believe, this wasn't a demon.

"Kikyo, come out of hiding" Kagome stated, as she turned to where the dead priestess was hiding.

"What are you?" asks Kikyo, nocking an arrow in her bow

"I am what i told you all about, I'm a Gargoyle," Kagome replied, "Please lower your bow, I never meant harm."

Kikyo slowly lowered her bow and stung in over her shoulder, "I don't understand, you are my reincarnation."

Kagome laughed a little, "Sorry, to disappoint you, but I'm not, I'm well over a thousand years old, so how could i be?"

Kagome touched the glowing jewel shard around her neck, "Have a seat, I'll explain everything to you, since i intend do something for you."

Kikyo walked over the gargoyle slowly cautiously. "What is it?"

Kagome sat down on a boulder that was near, so her wings wouldn't be in the way or her tail, "I intend to bring you back to life, since your body is made from bones and earth, i think i can do that, but that later, i want to explain how i ended up with your soul and the jewel"

"Say on" Kikyo was interested,

"I am from the future as you know, during one of my rare moments of stone sleep, I was dreaming that i was back at Castle Wyvern, but everything was wrong my clan wasn't there, instead I seen a glowing pink jewel carried by your soul, the same jewel you took the afterlife, but the baby that was to be your reincarnation died young so the jewel and you were in limbo once again until came," Kagome explained,

Kikyo nodded, but didn't say anything.

"The jewel spoke though you, saying that I was its chosen guardian and I would play host body to fulfilled a destiny already set in motion by Onigumo, to come back to the past and free Inuyasha, and kill Naraku. I agreed since the spell was cast on my brothers," Kagome finished, "Now it's time to bring you back to life."

"How are you going to that?" Kikyo asked, she had what every dead being wants to walk among the living but to truly be alive again.

"I need voluntary participation, soul transfers are tricky things," Kagome stated,

"Yes," Kikyo agreed,

"For the spirit to be willing, the flesh must first grow weak; Just long enough for soul in flight to pass from cheek to cheek." Kagome chanted, glowing pink, Kikyo's soul flew out of Kagome's body and into the hollow shell, bits of clay started to fall off and under it was real flesh and skin. Kagome watched feeling slightly weak from housing the soul of the human priestess for so long.

The souls that were once inside Kikyo's body flew into the afterlife, with blessings from Kagome so they might find peace at last.

"I'll need to sleep," Kagome stated blinking sleepily,

Kikyo shook off the last of the clay that once made her body, now she was alive again she felt everything she has done from trying to take Inuyasha, the one she loves to hell with her, to trying to kill Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm terribly sorry for everything I've did to you." Kikyo apologized being her kind self once again. 

"Kikyo, you're just as fallible as any human or Gargoyle, I know." Kagome replied, "Also since you no longer need souls of the dead, Naraku will be after you again."

"Safety in numbers, we should head back to camp," Kikyo agreed,

"Sure, I'll go into camp looking like this, Inuyasha would kill me on sight, thinking I was some demon after the jewel or you" Kagome laughed.

Kikyo glazed at kagome's form, wings wrapped around her shoulders, "Yes, you do look like a demon, I thought one had possessed you"

"Saw me transform, kinda gruesome isn't it?" asks Kagome, as she started to walk back to the camp site in her true form. She wasn't going to appear human, she was tired of living a lie,

"Yes, it is, what it painful?" Kikyo asks wanting know the being that wasn't her reincarnate.

"Everytime," Kagome answered,

"Kagome and Kikyo are gone." Kagome heard Sango shout.

Both priestesses glanced at each other and ran back to the camp, only Kagome stopped and gestured to kikyo to go in. She wouldn't go in looking like this.

"Kikyo, if you did anything to kagome, I swear I'll send you back to hell myself." Sango threatened, Kagome felt touched but knew Sango would such a thing,

"I have done nothing," Kikyo replied,

"I hear a heart beat that wasn't here when we all went to sleep." Shippo stated, "It's Kikyo"

"Now that you mention it, her scent is just like before." Inuyasha confirmed.

"You killed Kagome didn't you!" yelled Sango.

Kagome started laughing, and everyone grew silent, "How can Kikyo kill someone, who is stronger then her and Inuyasha combined?"

"Kagome?" asks Shippo, looking for his adopted mother.

Kagome felt bad that she was about to scare the living excuse the Gargoyle humor daylights out of her friends.

"Yes, I'm still alive and well. Please don't be frighten," Kagome asks then walked into the campsite, where the fire was stoked up. Everyone but Kikyo gasped at the sight before them.

"Well as you can plainly see I'm not human." Kagome stated.

"those stories, you told us their true." Sango stated,

"Yes, I am a gargoyle, and chosen protector of the jewel." Kagome replied. "do I have to say the 'S' word just to prove it?"

Kagome walked over to her bag, and retrieved the photograph "I taken this, in the future when I still lived in Scotland. I wanted to remember my brothers."

"But they're stone" stated Inuyasha, Kagome glared at him,

"Yes, I know. It's a spell, that was cast on them, the spell was in Latin but it means 'may you sleep until the castle raises above the clouds.' it won't break because the castle was above a ocean." Kagome explained sadly, "I miss them, every day."

Sango ran over to Kagome, and hugged her. "I don't care what you are, you're still my best friend and sister."

Kagome broke then at the word sister. "Oh Sango." she turned and wrapped bother her arms around the demon slayer's neck. She cried into Sango's shoulder, for everything the lost of her clan, the heartbreak of knowing she'll never see her brothers.

Kikyo stood there for minute then did the same as Sango.

"Kikyo." whimpered Kagome allowing the soothing presences of the priestess the wash over,

"You have a lot to cry about my friend." Kikyo soothed, "We'll be here when you want to talk."

Shippo climbed on top of Kagome's shoulder, "please don't cry Kagome, it makes me sad."

"I think I should explain everything," Kagome replied she pulled away from Kikyo and Sango, but just enough to sit on the ground, "I'm well over a thousand years old, but the bracelet I wear keeps me from aging, I want to look the way I did back when the spell was cast just in case my brothers ever awaken again."

Kagome took the bracelet that was in her belt pouch out, "I'm not sure, what I would call Magus but he's no monk, but he does have powers or at least he did, he enchanted this bracelet, which is solid gold," She tossed the bracelet over to Miroku, "It allows me to walk in daylight as a human, or else I would be a stone statue during the day, but when I'm here, I don't transform to my normal self, since I didn't know how you all would take it."

"So what happen to the others, I saw there were only six gargoyles?" Miroku asked

Kagome snapped her head to the side, and her flashed pink "Inuyasha, theres a poison insect here."

"What!?!" everyone exclaimed, Kagome stood up, "We must find it before Naraku knows my weakness"

"Right" everyone agreed,

Kagome cursed "There is nothing tall enough for me to glide,"

Kirara butted her head against Kagome's wing.

"well I said nothing, I didn't say no one." Kagome stated. She climbed on Kirara's back with Sango, Shippo and Miroku, inuyasha was carrying Kikyo,

Kirara took to the air, when She was high enough Kagome unfolded her wings and let the air take her up,

Kagome glided along side of Kirara, "Don't ask if I can fly, I can only glide on the wind,"

"Wasn't going to ask," replied Sango,

Kagome scanned the sky, and spotted the bug

"I don't think so." She snarled and hurled herself after it.

"Damn, Kagome, remind me never to piss you off again" Inuyasha stated

"You should see me when I have a full day of rest, speaking of is there a place where I can sleep." Kagome replied.

"I agree, Kagome should rest, after all she brought me back to life." Kikyo seconded, placing a hand on Kagome's arm.

"My village isn't far, We could go there," Sango suggested "and it will give me time to repair hirikostu"

Kagome yawned, and stretched her arms, wings at the same time,

Miroku handed back the bracelet, seeing as he couldn't sell it, because that would mean Kagome wouldn't become human during the day.

"I must admit, I have no heard of no magic like your bracelet before." Miroku admitted

"No one has, there are people who practice such magic, some use it for good; others for evil." Kagome responded

"Tell us more about you, Kagome?" Shippo asks

"Sure, what would you like to know," Kagome replied,

"Anything, its fascinating to meet someone that isn't a demon," Sango commented

"i guess, it is." Kagome murmured, "um..well I don't know where to begin."

"Are you born like a demon?" ask Shippo, who was sitting on Kagome's folded wings,

"No, I hatched from an egg, I don't have parents, because a gargoyle clan acts as a parent," Kagome answered, finally feeling like herself.

"Your clan takes care of the young like a pack of wolves?" asks Kikyo, walking next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha acted like he didn't care about what kagome had to say but everyone seen his ears twitch with every word she spoke.

"Yes, there were a lot of us at first, but now..I'm the only one left. During my travels, I came across a cave full of pieces of gargoyle, because the easiest way to kill me, is to wait until I'm sleeping." Kagome explained

"So if naraku found about you, he would have a great time smashing you to bits." Inuyasha stated.

"Pretty much, sounds fun doesn't it." Kagome replied, "Oh Kikyo, I have something to tell you, I wanted to do so earlier we had to find that poison insect."

"What is it, Kagome?" asks Kikyo

Kagome stopped walking making everyone stop and turn to her. Kagome went up to Kikyo, and knelt down on knee,

"I wanted witnesses for this, I pledge my claw, fang, and wing, to protect Kikyo until the time when Naraku is no longer a threat." Kagome vowed,

"Kagome, you don't have to do that." Kikyo argued,

"I see the point Kagome is making, Lady Kikyo," Miroku interrupted "What would happen if you ran out of arrows during a battle and Inuyasha was fighting Naraku?"

"I haven't thought of that." Kikyo answered

"I have, I brought you back to life not just for Inuyasha, but also I remembered something you once told me." Kagome stated, "You once said, that if Inuyasha avenged your death, would it bring you back to life, I never forgot that, but I never had to the chance to change it."

"Why did you keep Kikyo's soul when you didn't need it?" asks Inuyasha after then continued traveling the rest of the way to Sango's old village.

"because I was wallowing in self-misery and self-hatred for a long time. When the jewel came to me during my stone sleep, I saw everything that happen between you and Kikyo, but I knew something was off, because the love you have was and still is the most purest I have ever seen."

the gang finally made it to the Slayer's village, only a few huts were still standing, Kagome walked to Midoriko's Cave, the only safe place she knew about since her barrier kept people with ill intent out. Shippo followed.

"Kagome?" asks Shippo,

"Yes" replied Kagome, glancing at the Kit at her side.

"Are you getting ready to sleep?" asks Shippo

"More or less, I have a hour before sunrise, why do you ask?" Kagome answered as they entered the cave.

"I want to see what happens," Shippo answered

"Oh, you should you can watch me sleep, its not that big of a deal" Kagome laughed, "We used to have a human watching us go to sleep during the day but that was before he betrayed us."

Shippo smiled, "Did your human mother name you?"

"No, I had my name for years, only two gargoyles have names, myself and my older brother by blood and rookery, a princess named me Kagome, after she seen how I can protected her subjects, I'm rare in any gargoyles, I'm still a priestess,"

Kagome noticed the cave entrance lighten, "It's almost dawn."

"I want to get the others," Shippo stated then ran off,

Kagome hopped up on a boulder and positioned herself in a neat way, out of the corner of her eye, she watched as everyone came in.

"Shippo asks us if we wanted to see you, sleep." Sango explained

Kagome nodded "I'll awaken at Sunset, if you want to greet me then too."

they all nodded, the Sunlight filled the cave, Everyone watched as Kagome's feet turned to stone then the rest of her.

"Wow" was all they said.


	4. Chapter 3

Sango and Kikyo were sitting by the graves of the villagers, Miroku and Inuyasha were fixing up a hut that was going to serve them until Kagome awoke from her stone sleep.

"I understand how Kagome feels more then the boys do," Sango whispered, Kikyo opened her eyes from her silent pray and look at the Slayer's melancholy.

"Yes, Kagome had suffer far worse then we have, my heart aches for her." Kikyo agreed, "I owe her a lot,"

"we all do." seconded Miroku, coming up behind them with Inuyasha following.

Kikyo got up from her kneeling position and went up to Inuyasha place a hand along his cheek, Inuyasha caught her hand and held it there. "I owe Kagome-san more then my own life and so do all of us. She has given each of us a new life and family."

"I wish there was some way to help her." Shippo stated

"Any one seen Kirara?" asks Sango looking around for her feline friend.

"I seen her go into the cave," answers Miroku, looking at the direction of the cave and Kagome's stone form.

Kikyo turned to the entrance of the village, "I sense jewel shards approaching fast,"

"Koga" Inuyasha growled.

A few seconds later a blue tornado came in what was left of the village gate, out of the tornado appeared a wolf demon by the name of Koga.

Gathered outside of the cave protecting Kagome's sleeping form were Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, Sango, and Shippo who was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kirara was inside the cave laying in front of Kagome's sleeping form.

"Where's My kagome?" shouted Koga, then he took a good look at who were standing there. "So you finally chosen between the two, that means I can be the one kagome loves."

"Kagome isn't yours or is she here," Inuyasha growled.

"Where is Kagome" stated Koga, not liking the way they were standing in front of a cave like that. "What are you hiding in there."

"Should we let him see what's in there?" asks Sango, glancing at the others. "would it hurt if he does find out the truth this way?"

Inuyasha step aside, "Go ahead and see for yourself, flea bag."

Koga walked inside the cave only to stop in front of the barrier, he reach out and it shocked him.

"I think Priestess Midoriko isn't allowing anyone besides Kirara inside until sun set." Sango suggested "It would seem fitting since Kagome is in there."

"What the hell happen to her!" Koga yelled staring at Kagome's stone form. Kagome slept with wings spread out and her arms in a fighting stance, her long tail rested on the boulder by her feet.

Koga turned and ran at Inuyasha "This is your fault, Mutt!"

"I didn't do anything," Inuyasha replied.

Koga growled "What is she and why is my Kagome in stone?"

"Kagome is what she calls a Gargoyle, a being that is stone during the day and awake at night." Kikyo answered, then She turned to Sango and Miroku

"Are they always like this?" She asks noticing the Half-demon and the wolf were glaring at each other.

"Everytime we meet, Koga claims Kagome is his, and Inuyasha gets jealous and protective," Shippo answers.

"Those two can glare at each other all day, why don't we settle and get some rest, I have a feeling it's going to a long night." Miroku suggested.

The four sane people out of the diurnal group, went over to the hut, and got some well earn rest. They woke with the sounds of fight going on.

The three humans and a fox demon ran out of the hut only to find Koga attacking Inuyasha.

"I told you, I didn't do anything to Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed while jumping back to avoid Koga's attacks.

"This is your fault, you changed my lovely Kagome into something she isn't." Koga yelled.

Shippo noticed the sun was just at the horizon, "I got to get to Kagome." he ran on all fours to the cave mouth.

The shadows of twilight reach Kagome's stone form, cracks appeared all over until she let out a huge roar and shook off the last remains of stone,

Kagome glance around hoping to see her friends but Kirara was the only one in here. Kagome felt touched

"Kirara, you stayed with me during the day?" Kagome asks,

"Meow" answered Kirara jumping into Kagome's arms. The gargoyle jumped down from the boulder, and walked to the cave mouth only to meet Shippo half way, Shippo seen Kagome already awake,

"Kagome, there's trouble Koga showed up earlier today, and seen you sleeping." Shippo explained.

Kagome had almost forgotten about the wolf demon, she let a sigh.

"Kirara go to Sango." Kagome stated setting Kirara down on the ground, She turned to the cave and climb using her talon-shaped fingers and toes,

She got high enough to glide, when she did she let go and the air currents picked her up, she glided over to where Koga and Inuyasha, there was enough space between to the combatants to land, so she did and held both hands to each other.

"This is a great way to awaken, to see my two friends fighting." Kagome stated "Now will someone please tell just is going on here?"

Koga was growling "It's the mutt's fault you're like this, he had the dead priestess cast some strange spell over you."

Kagome turned to face koga, "Inuyasha had nothing to do with the way I look, this is what I am"

"No you're human," Koga replied. "and my woman"

Kagome's eyes glowed pink, "I am not your woman, I have been this way before you were even born,"

"But you were in stone." koga replied meekly, "The mutt had have something to do with that."

"I was asleep, I turn to stone during the day, I only appeared to be human because of a bracelet, this is my true form." Kagome explained "and Kikyo isn't dead, I brought her back to life."

"I told you so." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, shut up." kagome snapped, she wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "If I hear one more word out of either of you, I will hurt both of you."

"Yes, Kagome" Koga and Inuyasha replied in unison, Kagome then turned and stormed off.

She went over to Sango and Kikyo, "Remind me, to fix that damn rosary of Inuyasha's. So you can control him Kikyo?"

"I will, Kagome" replied Kikyo, smiling as little at the Gargoyle Priestess,

Kagome walked inside the hut, and went over to her yellow bag, she went though it and got makings for Ramen,

She went about heating the water, and pour it into the cup. When it was ready she ate it.

Kagome flexed her wings, she looked up when Shippo and Sango entered.

"Good Evening," Kagome greeted, "If you don't like my appearance, I can always change back into a human?"

"No, it's fine Kagome." Sango answered as she sat down next to Kagome.

"Kagome, tell us more about Gargoyles?" Shippo asks.

"Depending on what you want to know?" replies Kagome, thinking of her clan members frozen in stone.

"you said you hatched from an egg? How many can a gargoyle have?" asks Sango.

"One egg, we're not like chickens and lay three or four..and we lay eggs around every twenty years." Kagome replied. "Each egg laid takes ten years to hatch."

Shippo and Sango's eyes were wide, ten years for an egg to hatch. Kagome felt tears form, she missed her clan everyday, but she had her human and demon friends that is almost like a clan.

"Have you ever laid an egg?" asks Kikyo joining them in the hut, along with the other two.

Kagome looked over at her, "I haven't, I never found a mate, I'm not sure if there are any living gargoyles left." Kagome got her photograph out of her bag, and passed it around.

"I took that photograph in the future long before I came to japan." Kagome explained, "the one on top is my leader and brother."

"You and he have the same features." Miroku commented.

Kagome smiled "We should, since we're twins."

DarkPriestess66: another chapter finished, I don't how or when Kagome will be reunited with her clan, if you have any ideas let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

DarkPriestess66: I like to point a few things, Season 3 of gargoyles Never happened in this story. Because I haven't seen that season...and I will explain in more detail how Kagome and Goliath are twins. Kagome doesn't know about the Ishimura Clan, since she hasn't been her true self for a while and living in Tokyo doesn't help much.

Kagome in human form, was walking down the path to another village, seeking the sacred jewel shards, she could still sense them, since she was the chosen guardian of the jewel.

"Kagome?" asks Inuyasha, finally gotten over the fact that Kagome wasn't human.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" replied Kagome, speeding up a little to walk beside him,

"I want to know what happen to your..." Inuyasha began to asks but trail off since he didn't know the right word.

"my clan, besides the ones that are frozen in stone sleep." supplied Kagome,

"yes." nodded Inuyasha.

"destroyed, by the one human we trusted." Kagome growled. "I have the feeling another gargoyle had something to with it, but I can't be sure."

"You trust us right?" asks Kikyo

"Yes, I trust you, I learned that all beings can be good or evil." Kagome replied.

"how are you and that other gargoyle twins?" asks Sango, who was walking with Miroku.

Kikyo was walking on the left side of Inuyasha,

"We shared the same egg, it's a _extraordinarily_ rare maybe once every few hundred years for gargoyle twins to hatch, I guess it was time for another set to be hatched," Kagome answered.

Shippo perched on Kagome's shoulder, quietly thinking. Kagome was getting a little worried,

"What's on your mind Shippo?" asks Kagome, glancing at the Kit

"What are you going to do when the Shikon is complete?" asked Shippo quietly.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, she never really thought about that,

Everyone stopped when Kagome did, Sango touched Kagome's shoulder that didn't have Shippo.

"I never thought about, I don't know, I'm the last of my kind, thats still living." Kagome replied.

Kagome knew what she wanted to do, she wanted a clan back..she knew gargoyles took in humans once in a while but would her friends want to be a clan. She bit her lip.

"I want to ask you a question," Kagome asks, steeling herself for either acceptance or rejection

"What is it?" asks Miroku.

"I want to know, if you all would be my family, my clan?" asks Kagome.

Sango had tears in her eyes, she lost her entire village, "do you even have to ask, you are my sister; Kagome, I don't care if you're not human."

"Sango" whispered Kagome, with tears in her eyes, these people were better anyone she had hoped for. They have accepted who she is with out question, for the most part.

"If it weren't for you, Kagome. I would still be pinned to the God Tree." Inuyasha stated, as he place a hand on her arm.

"I agree, we are you're family, most important kind of family, we're soul-kindred." Miroku agreed

Kikyo smiled, "I know we started off on the wrong path, but I owe you a great deal, you gave me back my life that was stolen from me, don't have to ask me, sister."

"Without you, Kagome I would be a fur pelt being wore by the Thunder Brothers." Shippo stated, Kagome reached out for the little fox kit, she was beginning to think of as her own offspring, it wasn't right to think of a youngster that way, but living with humans gave Kagome a clear view of how they raise young.

Shippo gladly jumped from his perch on Kagome's shoulder to snuggle in her chest,

The group made camp since none of them was feeling up to traveling anymore, Kagome, wanted to change back into beautiful gargoyle self, but couldn't cause the sun was still up. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap, she was gently stoking his hair, absentmindedly.

"Kagome, why are you stoking Shippo's hair like that?" asks Inuyasha. "It's annoying."

Kagome blinked a few times, "Sorry, I didn't know I was doing that. It's just a gargoyle way of showing you care,"

"Oh, so gargoyles don't kiss the way, the rest of us do?" asks Sango, completely enthralled by the notion that creatures didn't kiss.

Kagome laughed. "Hardly, before the night of that attack on my clan. I kissed my twin on the cheek, which is more common if the ones are related. But since we consider everyone brothers and sisters, it's more of stoking hair or brow ridges."

"Customs are different," muttered Miroku,

"So, it's the way I was raised, but I learned from my human parents, about human kindness and caring." Kagome explained.

"Wait, your mom knows about you're being gargoyle?" asks Inuyasha,

"Yes, I took the place of her daughter that died, it was quiet ceremony so no one knew she died." Kagome answered "Now that I think about it, I'm sure she was Kikyo's reincarnation. But I housed her soul."

Kagome stoked the fire, "I wish for a joint of beef or something, I'm getting tired of ramen."

Kirara mewed and walked off.

"Where's she going?" asks Shippo, who was yawning.

Kirara was back in ten minutes with a young buck between her jaws, Kagome's jaw dropped,

"Kirara, Thank you." Kagome replied, petting Kirara on the head,

Inuyasha took the buck, skinned and gutted it. Meanwhile Kagome and Kikyo searched the near by woods for some herbs.

Kagome was humming a little tune, she was finally happy,

"You're happy." observed Kikyo, and she was picking medicinal herbs, Kagome was picking herbs that would taste good on roast meat.

"Why wouldn't I be, I have sisters and brothers again, we may look different but what matters in right here." Kagome replied placing a hand where her heart is. "but I would like to see my other siblings again."

"I have a feeling you will, maybe not right now, but you will." Kikyo stated.

Together Kikyo and Kagome went back to camp, Kagome went to the meat and rubbed the herbs on it, and waited for it to cook

"Inuyasha, is there a hot spring near her?" asks Sango,

"Little east of the camp, I smell the water." Inuyasha replied.

"Yay, a bath." Kagome cheered,


	6. Chapter 5

Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and stood up, went to stand beside Sango,

"Are you coming with us Kikyo?" asks Kagome with a smile, "Some girl time,"

Kikyo smiled, she never been bathing with other women, during her first life, she was a priestess, being a pure maiden was forced on her. "Yes, I think I will"

"Kagome, can I come with you?" asks Shippo, giving his best pouting face,

Kagome nodded, and Shippo jumped on her shoulder, the three girls and one fox kit, went to the hot springs, Shippo took no time in striping his clothes off and getting in the water,

Kagome giggled and sighed, she then took off her clothes, and got in followed by Sango and Kikyo.

Shippo swam around the spring, while the girls just soaked,

"How old are you, Kagome?" asks Sango, "If you don't mind me asking,"

"Well over a thousand years old, gargoyles aged half the rate of humans, so I had a long childhood." Kagome answered. "I don't mind answering questions, it isn't everyday, people get to meet someone like me."

"Well we never seen anyone like you before Kagome" Shippo responded, "Since you don't have a mate, what were you too the clan."

"I was their priestess, it was my duty to see to the health and well being of the clan," Kagome answered, "In some ways, a clan is like a village, everyone living together and sharing the work."

"Kagome, just asking but how do you kill a gargoyle?" asks Shippo.

"Well the popular way of the evil humans, is to smash us when we're sleeping that's when we're most vulnerable, we can't defend ourselves during the day." Kagome answered "but other then that, we're mortal, we can bleed so we can die, but if we make to sunrise, we heal during sleep."

"So if you have a mortal wound, we just take off the bracelet, and protect you." Sango guessed,

"Pretty much." replied Kagome,

a few minutes later, after washing and getting dry, Kagome put on the only clothes she thought were hers, and transformed back into her normal self,

She flexed her wings, then straighted up, "I sense an demonic aura and its close by."

Everyone gathered up their stuff, and ran back to camp, Kagome on all fours since it was faster for her to do so.

"What's with running like that Kagome?" asks Inuyasha,

"you think, I can run with my feet shaped the way they are?" Kagome retorted.

"Kagome says there's a demonic aura heading our way," Sango explained seeing the tension between gargoyle and half demon.

Inuyasha sniffed and began to growl, Kikyo knocked an arrow into her bow, being on the safe side.

Kagome traced the demonic aura and cursed "It's Sesshomaru,"

Kagome spread her wings, she was itching for a real fight, but she knew if Sesshomaru's ward Rin was with him, it wouldn't come to blows, she then climbed a near by tree to hide in the shadows, she crouched down, and waited,

"Don't do anything Inuyasha," She whispered, "we don't know if he has Rin or not."

Inuyasha nodded, one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga

A few minutes later, Rin came running in the clearing, Kagome relaxed enough to come out of her defensive crouch,

"Where's Kagome-Chan?" asks Rin, looking at everyone's face in the firelight, only seeing Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Kagome was no where to be found,

Kagome watched as a sad look crossed the young girl's face,

"I'm right, here" Kagome greeted, "But I will not show myself, until the others have explained,"

Sango took Rin aside and explained that Kagome wasn't human, and that her true form may frighten her.

"You don't want to scared me, Kagome?" asks Rin, who feared humans for then she feared anything else besides wolves.

Kagome jumped for the tree branch she was on, using her wings, to float down.

Rin's open amazement put an end to Kagome's doubts that the child would be scared of her.

"Can I touch your wings?" asks Rin,

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I was beginning to think no one wanted to."

Rin ran up to Kagome, and ran hand along the bottom half of one of Kagome's wings,

"pretty," Rin stated, "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to ask, for a truce, Kagome wants a truce?"

"Truce means an agreement to stop fighting, it means he doesn't want to fight with Inuyasha, right now." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha snorted, Kagome turned to her.

"I didn't think you were a half pig demon, I thought you were a dog demon." Kagome teased,

"Funny, Kagome, very funny" Inuyasha replied, "I don't see why his royal pain the ass, wants a truce with me."

"One of my brothers use to say, 'Find your enemy's enemy. For the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' since Naraku hates you both, I suggest working with him, until that vile creature is dead." Kagome stated.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "It also means we can have more fighters,"

Kagome stared out into the darkness, with eyesight, she seen Sesshomaru walking there way, She glanced down when she felt Rin tugging on her belt,

"Yes, Rin." Kagome stated

"Can you fly?" asks Rin,

Kagome shook her head, "No, I can. I can only glide like a leaf of the wind, I don't have flames like Kirara or your dragon."

Kagome wrapped her wings around her shoulder, the two little joints on the end of her wings, interlocking together.

"are you going to take all night to gracefully make your way here?" Kagome asks, looking directly at the demon lord,

Sesshomaru finally made his way into the camp, Kagome was basking in the glow of the fire, getting the heat, since she couldn't sleep during the day she found other ways to get energy she needed, the heat from the fire prove to option,

"feh" Sesshomaru breathed, and sat down against a tree away from the one Inuyasha was in.

"Wow, a responds, I guess I'm worthy of the great Sesshomaru," Kagome muttered

"I heard that," Sesshomaru replied in his monotone voice.

Inuyasha had to laugh at that.

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha, and stood up... "Inuyasha, will please come down here,"

"Why should I," replied Inuyasha,

The others looked on in interest, what was Kagome planning on doing?

"Because I asked nicely, unless you want me to use force?" Kagome replied, "Also I thought it would be nice of me, if I took off the rosary"

Inuyasha jumped from the tree, and landed besides Kagome,

Kagome went up to Inuyasha, and took off the rosary,

"Finally, I have that blasted thing off of me." Inuyasha cheered.

"Sorry, to disappoint you." Kagome stated then ducked low and used her tail to trip Inuyasha, "I don't need the rosary to keep you in line,"

Rin and Shippo began laughing, Kagome smiled,

The Gargoyle Priestess held the rosary in her hands and it glowed pink, Kikyo seen what Kagome was doing, she was enchanting the rosary so two people could use it.

Kagome finished her work, and turned her head towards kikyo, "Kikyo?"

Kikyo walked up to Kagome and both took a side of the rosary in their hands and slip it back around Inuyasha's neck.

"Now this version of the rosary has to have two people to take it off, and both have to be in agreement," Kagome stated then added "Sit boy"

Inuyasha hit the ground "Dammit, stupid Kagome, Stupid beads" He pulled himself out of the crater, only to look at Kikyo, who held an apology in her brown eyes,

"Down boy" was all Kikyo said, Inuyasha hit the ground again.

"We're sorry Inuyasha, but it's for the sake of everyone, we can't have you losing Tetsusaiga in battle and transforming." Kagome explained

"I understand, Kagome changed the rosary so Lady Kikyo can command Inuyasha when it's daylight." Miroku added,

Kagome nodded, "Yes, because I have to sleep at some point before the final battle, which I say make it soon,"

"So we need a plan," Sango stated,

Kagome remembered something from her warrior training so very long ago, _battle plans don't often success the first engagement_

"We need more then one, my teacher often said battle plans don't often success the first engagement." Kagome added.

"Yes, a wise teacher you had." Sesshomaru agreed, Kagome was worthy of a respond because she wasn't a human.

Kagome blushed a pretty pink that colored the lavender of her cheeks and nodded.

All of them, put their head together to find a easy way, to defeat Naraku.

The main part was Kagome must stay with Kikyo, to guard her back. Kagome explained how she brought back the priestess and vowed to protect her. Sesshomaru seen that Kagome valued honor and loyalty, but also had sadness about her that was even with the happiness she felt.

It was almost dawn, Kagome decided that she would put her enchanted bracelet back on. Once she did nothing happen,

"What...?" question Kagome as the sun rose and she turned to stone.


	7. Chapter 6

The gang took turns guarding Kagome's stone form, that day. 

Sesshomaru sent off Jaken to recruit any demons that fought under his command in the first panther war, along with the panthers themselves, Sango went to find Koga, since Inuyasha wouldn't. Miroku went with Sango.

Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't in the campsite but were near enough so that they could come running in if needed. Though each one wondered what happen with Kagome's bracelet and why she didn't turn back into human form. Shippo was curled up sleeping by Kagome's form.

Sesshomaru guarded Kagome's sleeping form after being informed that this was how Kagome slept during the day, at first Rin had been worried it was some attack from Naraku or something

That evening the camp was full of demons, multiple breeds that met Kagome and was friends with her. Each one was shocked to learn that she wasn't human or a demon. They watched as cracks began to form on Kagome's stone form. Until Kagome stretched and let out a loud roar.

"happened?" Kagome finished as she shook off the last of the chips from her body then looked around.

She seen large groups of demons, from Koga's tribe to the panthers,

"We were hoping you could answer that Kagome, you put on that bracelet of yours and nothing happened." Inuyasha explained

"I truly don't know; my guess would be that the Magus who cast the enchantment died," Kagome replied, "What are we waiting for besides me?"

"I sent some of my wolves to scout where Naraku has been seen, we plan on taking him out tonight." Koga replied. He wasn't being his normal self, no flirting or anything.

"My duty is to protect Kikyo, so we will fight together." Kagome stated.

"Kagome, I went to your era, and your mother sent this." Inuyasha stated holding out a compound bow, with sliver arrows.

Kagome stood up and went over to Inuyasha, she took the bow and pulled the string back, "this is stronger then a long bow,"

"With your strength, I should say you need something stronger then a normal long bow." Kikyo agreed,

"Where's Jaken and Rin?" asks Kagome seeing that the little girl wasn't here with them.

"A battle is no place for a human child." Sesshomaru answered shocking almost everyone there.

Kagome nodded, she knew from life battles aren't good for hatchlings even if they were human.

Everyone marched out of the campsite to a meadow that was easily defendable given most of the fighters knew what Naraku was capable of.

They waited for a sign, and then a huge cloud of miasma came rolling over the hill,

"Stay in pairs, Guard each others backs." Kagome shouted out then added "I don't care if he's your worse enemy right now. Inuyasha but if you have to fight with Sesshomaru not against him."

"Like i didn't know that" Inuyasha growled. Kagome rolled her eyes,

Kagome sensed the Shikon coming closer to the clearing. She loosed at arrow from her quiver that was tied to her belt, she couldn't tie it because of her wings, and she and Kikyo were in back because of the long range weapons,

Kikyo swallowed; sure she fought demons countless times but never teamed up with them then the demons came from Naraku's side of the meadow. Kagome glanced at her clan-sister, "Are you going to be able to fight?"

"Yes," replied Kikyo,

Both priestesses' gargoyle and human let their arrows fly, purifying the air. The demons changed taking on the lower demons, Koga went up against Kagura for murdering his brothers,

Kagome watched at demons fighting against demons, her human brother and sister were beginning to get wore out, she turned her sight to the right just in time to see a demon sneaking up on Kikyo, and she jumped in front of Kikyo and punched the demon using her holy power.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Sango, as she let Hiraikotsu fly yet again.

'_There's got to be a way, what would Goliath do?_' Kagome thought in frantic panic, she watched at her allies were killing or being killed,

"Kagome, could you attack Naraku directly from the air?" asks Kikyo "Because we got to end this before all of us die."

Kagome smiled "Yes,"

She searched for someone that was close enough to give her a lift; Inuyasha was using Tetsusaiga and his attacks at once,

Sango was close enough with them, but couldn't come fast enough,

Suddenly something in the battle happened that made all the fighters, Naraku himself came on the field, and was glaring at Kikyo, and Kagura turned to attack Naraku..

"That's it, Kagura is all our side, Naraku controls her," Kikyo stated

Kagome nodded "Kagura, give me a lift!"

Kagura stared in open amazement at the creature spoke to her, and nodded, she raise her fan and sent a wave on wind at the creature who unfolded her massive wings and took to the skies, but clutched at the place where her heart should be, she turned

Naraku watched with a evil smirk on his face, watching Kagura died. He didn't realize, that a creature was heading straight toward him.

Kagome glided higher and higher until no one could see her, but she could see them, being a creature of the night, had it's advantages.

As Kagura died her body became to the wind itself, the last thing she had to do was make sure Naraku would never live, Kagome heard a whisper on the wind,

"_Naraku has replace his heart for the jewel, aim for the jewel._" the wind whispered that sounded like Kagura.

"This is you and everyone else, that has been hurt by that filth." Kagome snarled. She was right over Naraku, she folded her wings and hurled down to strike at Naraku using her talon-shaped fingers,

Kagome managed to get the jewel but Naraku was still alive. Kagome ran on all fours dodging Naraku's tentacles, Kagome cried out when Naraku pierce one of her wings, she knew it would be alright by the time the sun rose and she would sleep,

"Inuyasha, Kikyo combine the sacred arrow and Backlash wave, hurry" Kagome shouted.

Kirara flew over to where Kagome was and the gargoyle leapt for the feline. Barely hanging on Kagome scrambled on Kirara's back.

The feline flew away, just in time. As the Sacred Backlash wave consumed Naraku.

Kirara landed, everyone ran up to to the injured gargoyle, some baring injuries of their own,

"Kagome, your wing." Koga stated

Kagome glance at her wing, it had a large hole in the center of it, "damn, he got me good,"

Kohaku was near the battle but didn't find because he had his memories, "Sister"

Sango had tears in her eyes, her brother was finally back with her,

Kagome held onto the shard of the jewel with only three pieces missing, Koga's shards and Kohaku's. Sesshomaru stood off to the side, about to walk away, when Kagome stopped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you use please use Tenseiga on Kohaku?" asks Kagome, wincing as she walked over to him.

Sango held her brother in her arms, she was frighten that Sesshomaru wasn't going to.

Sesshomaru said nothing,

"If not for Sango, then for Rin, she is his friend," Kagome added, that decided it for Sesshomaru, he would do anything for the little human girl. Not that he would admit out loud.

Sesshomaru nodded,

Kagome walked over to Sango and Kohaku, "It has to be this way,"

Sango nodded while tears were coursing down her cheeks, Kagome pulled the shikon shard from the boy's back and he fell forward. Sesshomaru walked up and slash the boy with tenseiga, and walked away.

Koga walked up to Kagome and handed her the shards from his legs,

Kagome put the Shikon together just as the sun rose, blinding light filled the meadow.


	8. Chapter 7

Kagome looked around she was still a gargoyle but the sun was high in the sky, she was standing right in front of Castle Wyvern,

"This has got to be a dream." Kagome stated, as she walked over to the Castle, that is until a priestess walked out, the Priestess was wearing ancient armor, and under the armor was the normal garb of a priestess,

Kagome gasped she seen this woman before, she was the creator of the Shikon Jewel, the legendary Midoriko

"Gargoyle Priestess," greeted Midoriko, "because of your brave act, against another vile creature who wished for destruction, I shall grant you one wish,"

Kagome stared at Midoriko then shook her head, "i don't want anything,"

Midoriko stared long at Kagome, she seen something and nodded, "Then I shall do something else for you, I have learned everything about you, from reading your soul, I shall cast the same spell, your Magus did,"

Kagome's jaw dropped, "Thank you, Priestess"

"It's not that simple, the jewel will allow it, but only until you find your gargoyle clan again, it will drain the jewel's power," Midoriko explained then faded,

'_How__ am I going to find my brothers again?_' Kagome thought.

~~~Outside in the real world~~~~~

Once the light faded, everyone noticed that their wounds had healed, and the battlefield held flowers of every color, there in the middle, stood Kagome's in stone.

"What should we do now?" asks Sango, as she held her brother close, finally able to be a family again,

Kohaku had tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry, sister"

Miroku walked to Sango, "My hand is free of the curse,"

Sango narrowed her eyes at the pervert, but he didn't do anything.

"This isn't like you Miroku, you would be groping me by now." Sango stated,

Miroku shrugged "You promised, after Naraku was defeated you would bare my children."

Sango remembered but that still didn't answer the question of why he wasn't be a pervert.

Kikyo sighed as she leaned into Inuyasha's arms, "Finally, I'm free to be an ordinary woman, but I feel sorry for Kagome; she has my burden of guarding the jewel."

"Don't worry, about Kagome. She's stronger then the rest of us combine." Inuyasha replied.

"What are we going to do now?" asks Shippo, who came out of hiding.

"I don't know, we could stay here but it's out in the open, but I think no one will bother us since Naraku is gone." Sango replied.

"Then we have to move Kagome, since she's sleeping." Inuyasha stated "I really don't feel like moving"

That decided them, they just rested in the once battlefield, sleeping or just embracing their loved ones. Until the Sun set, cracks appeared on Kagome's stone form which was still something that the group wasn't use to yet.

Kagome roared a yawn, and looked around and tilted her head to the side, "Well this isn't what I was excepting to happen"

"I should say so Kagome, when the sun rose that was a bright light just as you formed the complete Shikon," Kikyo replied.

Kagome looked down into her talon-shaped fingers, to see the jewel glowing bright pink, "I need to go back to my era,"

"Why?" asks Inuyasha, since the jewel was complete, he should be nicer to the person who gave him a family.

"Because, I need to find my other clan." Kagome whispered

"But I thought they were under a stone sleep spell." Sango replied,

"They were; when I was sleeping, I seen Priestess Midoriko, she shown me that a giant hole where the castle once stood," Kagome explained "Also The jewel will allow me to become human during the day, only until I'm back with my gargoyle clan."

"So you have to find out what happen to the castle," Miroku guessed

"Yes, but I know it will mess with the time stream but I don't care, I want you to come with me." Kagome replied.

"But Kagome, Only you and Inuyasha are allowed to cross between worlds," Shippo complained,

"Shippo, I already know the answer to that, I just need to get to the well," Kagome laughed.

It took half the night to reach Keade's village, Kagome knew all the villagers would be asleep, so it was a likely chance that she would be seen in her true form.

"If you want to sleep, or something. Go ahead." Kagome stated, "I have nothing better to do."

"No, We want to see your time, Kagome." Shippo replied hopping on her shoulder. The others agreed.

"My younger sister has the village in good hands, I don't have to be here." Kikyo stated

"Okay," replied Kagome, as she led the way to the well. Once at the well, she walked up to the well, after having Shippo get off her shoulder, she placed her hands on the well, and in Latin she spoke,

"Burn down the walls of time for my clan!" both the well and Kagome glowed pink. When the the glow faded, Kagome turned and smiled.

"What did you do, and what language was that?" asks Miroku, completely enthralled,

"It was Latin, and I told it to burn down the walls of time for my clan, anyone who is clan to me will be able to pass." Kagome replied, she then held her arms open for Shippo. Which he leapt into them.

"Inuyasha, would you go first just to make sure?" asks Kagome, then turn to Miroku, "got an extra piece of parchment?"

"Why?" replied Miroku

" For Keade; tell her we destroyed Naraku, and I somehow found a way to break the seal on the well, to allow a few people in." Kagome explained. "My history says that the Shikon Hunters disappeared right after the final battle,"

"Because we went to the future." Miroku surmised catching on quickly, and took a piece of parchment out and wrote a note to Keade, he handed to Kagome,

"I'll be right back" Kagome stated then ran on all fours to Keade's hut and place the note where the breeze wouldn't blow it. Then raced back to the others,

"Back so soon?" teased Sango,

Kagome stuck her tongue out, with wings folded.

"Jump, I'll go last just to make sure nothing happens." Kagome stated. She watched as her human siblings jumped into the well and were covered by the bluish purple light, Kagome smiled it worked,

"We're next Kagome" Shippo stated from her shoulder.

Kagome and Shippo jumped into the well,

On the other side of the well, Shippo grab his nose with his hand.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about the smell" Kagome apologized, then climbed out of the well. She looked around to find everyone standing there waiting for her.

"Now I need to come on with stories on how I know you all," Kagome shuddered. "But that is for tomorrow, Tonight, I want you all to rest because I have research to do."

Kagome leaded the way, into the house which the back door was unlock, Kagome knew her mother always left the door unlocked just in case she came home early, She motioned for everyone to go inside before going in herself.

She shown them were her room was, and where the guest room was, Sango and Kikyo were in Kagome's room, Inuyasha and Miroku were the guest room.

"I hear them if they move, and I bet my mom will too she always hears when I come home from the Feudal Era," Kagome explained as she shut the door lightly, then went down stairs to the study where the family computer was located at.

Kagome sat down on the chair and turn the computer on, waiting for it to warm up, once it did, very carefully she typed in her castle's name and searched, every website there was. Once day light began to show, she stood up, and transformed back into a human, Kagome could feel her strength and all other abilities but other then her wings, tail, talons, and skin color everything was the same.

"I can't find anything about the guy who brought the Castle," Kagome ranted.

"Kagome?" asked Asami, coming in pajama and a house slippers,

Kagome looked up, "Mama, did I wake you up?"

"No, this little guy did." Asami replied smiling as Shippo stepped inside,

"Shippo, I thought you were asleep in my room." Kagome stated.

"I couldn't sleep without you being with me Kagome" replied Shippo.

Kagome nodded and held up with arms, and cuddled Shippo close when he jumped into them.

"I brought over my friends from the feudal era," Kagome explained, "I read that the Shikon Hunters disappeared right after the battle was won, which led me to believe I caused it."

Asami nodded then walked around the desk, and looked at the computer screen. "Castle Wyvern, trying to find who bought it right?"

"Yeah, the true Shikon Jewel will allow me to be human during to the day, only until I find my gargoyle clan again." Kagome replied.

Asami sighed and leaned over the keyboard and typed in a name David Xanatos,

"The self made billionaire bought the castle" Kagome gasped then looked at Asami "How do you know that name."

"Because he's my half brother." answered Asami


	9. Chapter 8

Kagome stared at her mother, the woman who took her in gave her lonely heart; love and care, the same woman that taught her not all humans were evil. Now that woman just told her that she was related to the wealthiest human on the planet, Asami was slightly worried that her daughter wasn't talking.

Kagome stood up, and glared at Asami, "I want answers"

"Let's talk about this rationally, don't lose you temper with me." Asami stated; she had seen Kagome lose her temper and destroy a building in a heat of anger, "I'll make you some green tea, then make breakfast for your friends."

Kagome breathe in and let in out in a long suffering sigh but nodded. Kagome sat at the kitchen table with a cup of green tea in her hands; she still couldn't believe what has transpired a few minutes ago, she still wanted answers, but she knew what would happen if she lost her temper. She took a slip on of tea, and then stood up.

Kagome went over to help Asami; she began to crack eggs into a bowl for scrabbled eggs.

"My mother was in her last year college when she met Petros Xanatos, he was older then her but she fell for him," Asami explained.

"Whirlwind romance?" asks Kagome, who turned to seen Sango, and Kikyo walking into the kitchen. She walked over and poured them mugs of green tea.

"I suppose you can call it that, she helped him though his first wife's death, which lead to me," Asami answered. "Good Morning"

"Good Morning" replied Sango and Kikyo in unison. Asami glanced at both girls up and down. "I can see why they confused you with her, Kagome"

"Mama, this is Sango and Kikyo. I'm sorry i had to sneak them in but I had no other chose." Kagome apologized but Asami waved the apology away.

"I understand, but I think you should explain to your friends about what you found on this morning." Asami suggested.

Kagome quickly explained what had happened. Both girls nodded. Kagome turned to Asami, "How am I going to explain how I know them."

Miroku and Inuyasha came into the kitchen with Sota who was beaming that his hero besides Kagome was home.

"Guess what Kagome?" Sota asks.

"You made an 'A+' on that history test," replied Kagome, Sota rolled his eyes but nodded. "How could I fail history when you lived though it."

"You could claim that Kikyo is you're cousin, from Hiroshi's side of the family," Asami answered Kagome's question.

Kagome's eyes brighten at the idea, "and I could say that Miroku is her twin,"

Miroku and Kikyo nodded, "we could act that part since we're both spiritual beings."

"What about me and Sango?" asks Shippo,

"My little brother, simple as that, i won't have to act since i have brother myself." Sango answered.

"I could say that Shippo and Sango came with Kikyo and Miroku from Kyoto," Kagome planned.

"Yes, and they're visiting" Asami agreed,

"I can be myself since those girls know me." Inuyasha stated,

"I think they need to blend in more, not everyone goes around town in feudal era clothing" Sota suggested.

"We're going shopping; later get what you need to blend in while teaching you about the modern world." Asami explained.

Kagome thought of something, in one of the storage building was her treasure that she accumulated though the years, mostly money.

"I'll pay for everything; I saved most of what I had to sale to get by." Kagome added then ran out of the house to her building that was off limits to everyone. Inuyasha followed to help out.

"Kagome, why did you take off like that?" asked Inuyasha,

"I need to get money don't I," replied Kagome, as she unlocked the door to the storage building, Kagome walked inside, along with Inuyasha.

Kagome walked over to a carpetbag, and opened it, "hmm, maybe I should have taken some of this to your era Inuyasha, it would have helped."

"So what are you going to say to you're other friends?" asked Inuyasha as they were walking back to the house. Kagome took enough of her money to fully outfit the gang and then some.

"I haven't thought about it, I guess I could tell the truth," Kagome replied as they walked into the house.

"Truth to what?" asks Sango, wearing a pair jeans and a pink t-shirt that was Kagome's. "I hope you don't mind but your mother said I could wear some of your clothes."

"Not at all, seeing as we're close to the same size, and the truth of why I'm moving." Kagome answered.

"So you're going to tell them that you're a gargoyle in search of your brothers?" asks Sango.

"No, I saying lie a bit, but tell part of the truth, I'm adopted and going to look for my birth family." Kagome explained.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Sota from the living room.

Kagome ran to her brother "what is it Sota?"

Sota pointed at the TV, Grandpa was watching World News Today,

"Now in Manhattan, New York, United States of America, there have been reports of flying monsters." the Anchorman informed the viewers. The scenes on the screen were of last night, showing the silhouettes of Gargoyles on the wing. "Are the monsters friends or foes, we may never know."

Kagome dropped to her knees, "My brothers, They're awake"

"You're leaving us Kagome?" asks Sota, tears forming in his eyes.

Kagome looked at Sota, "i have too, the jewel will only allow me to be human during the day until I find my clan."

"Kagome, I talked to my brother's assistant giving you the excuse of a field trip to see how a self made man works, also he has the Castle built on his skyscraper, I mentioned that you have an assignment researching old Scottish castles from old legends." Asami explained "the man should give out phone numbers online."

"You didn't tell him, that you're Xanatos' half sister did you?" asks Kagome

"No, I plan to keep it that way, not unless you want to tell him." Asami replied

Kagome knew something was off, something Asami wasn't talking about. But decided to leave it alone for now.

"When am I leaving?" asks Kagome,

"tomorrow, You're taking Xanatos' private jet, I have no idea why" Asami, "And you're friends are going with you."

"Well then let's go shopping." Kagome replied.

It took an hour and a half to convince Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo that the car wasn't a demon and not about to kill them. Inuyasha helped with that since he knew more about Kagome's time then the rest did, and explaining that there were no demons unless they were hidden in plain sight.

Kagome used her power to create an illusion over Shippo to make him appear human, they spent the entire day in the mall, and stopped at the food court to get lunch,

"I'm glad we haven't come across your friends Kagome" Inuyasha stated as he ate ramen.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, it might happened, besides if Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi seen who I really was, I think they may die of fright." Kagome replied.

"Hey Kagome!" three annoying voices greeted, Kagome turned and saw Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Kagome grinned as the three came over, then she turned back to Inuyasha.

"See I told you so." she hissed.

"We haven't seen you in so long Kagome" Eri stated.

"yeah, I've been busy" Kagome greeted

"So what have you been up?" asks Yuka.

"I've been busy getting ready for my upcoming trip to America" Kagome answered silently thanking every deity she knew of that this would be the last time she'll see these three.

"America?" repeated Ayumi confused.

"What i haven't told you, I'm adopted?" Kagome explained "I'm going to search for my brother, from what i learned he's somewhere in New York."

"Oh how rude of us, we forgot to greet your friends" Yuka exclaimed.

"Yes, well this is Kikyo and Miroku, my cousins from my dad's side of the family, Sango and her little brother Shippo and you know Inuyasha." Kagome introduced everyone.

"We just got finished shopping, we better get going." Kagome stated then they stood and thrown away their trash and left.

The gang went back to the Shrine, Asami helped everyone pack and explained about how people travel. They talked, ate and went to sleep, the following day, the went to the airport and met a woman by the name of Fox Xanatos.


	10. Chapter 9

David Xanatos stood before the sleeping form of Goliath, since Owen informed him that a Japanese high school students wanted lessons in business from a self-made billionaire, he agreed, ever since the hunters the feud between himself and the Gargoyles was over, his wife Fox went to pick up the students last night on the private jet.

Since the birth of his son, he became a little bit more compassionate toward others; Xanatos was brought out of his thoughts by Goliath's yawn.

Goliath turned to see Xanatos, someone not usually the one to greet him when he and his clan awoke,

"Xanatos," Goliath greeted somewhat friendly, he trusted Xanatos just enough to know that the man wouldn't smash him and his clan during the day.

"Detective Maza would have been here, but she's working on paperwork about that last case, she'll be here as soon as she can" Xanatos informed,

Goliath nodded "I assume that is another reason you came."

Xanatos chuckled and smiled a little, "Yes, I have some news, it appears I will be playing host to some foreigners from Japan, I do not know much about them."

"You want us to stay out of sight and watch?" Goliath asked, "We can do that."

"That's all I ask, I meant it when I said this feud is over," Xanatos nodded, "They should arrive tomorrow afternoon,"

"I will warn the others," Goliath stated then turned and jumped to the lower tower where the rest were waiting,

"What was that about Father?" asked Angela, the only female of the Manhattan clan. Goliath explained what Xanatos just told him.

"So we're staying out of sight, until we know who these people are?" asked Brooklyn.

Goliath nodded, "There's not much we can do now, and we're patrol the city tonight,"

~~~~Kagome~~~~~

Kagome was bouncing in her seat, she was that thrilled to be reunited with her twin and brothers, but she was slightly worried, would her brothers remember her? Will they accept her new brothers and sisters into the clan?

So many questions were running though her head, she glanced over at Shippo, just to make sure he was okay, he was curled up sound asleep.

She glanced at the others, Kikyo was lightly sleeping with her head on Inuyasha's lap; Kagome was happy that she gave those two a second chance at love, even if it hurt to watch, Sango was glaring at Miroku. But when she looked over at their host, she had a feeling of Déja vu, like she met this woman before, but it couldn't be possible, and the woman had an odd name, Fox.

"This rather odd but I have a feeling I know you." Kagome spoke in English, being a gargoyle she knew many languages

"I highly doubt it, but I did have a Television show" Fox replied, she had to admit that was something wrong with this group, almost like few of them weren't human, call it a sixth sense or maybe it was her latent Fay powers.

"Maybe, my little brother likes a lot of action shows, it might have been a spin off from yours." Kagome dismissed the subject,

(Slight AN, I'm Skipping ahead,)

Fox lead the Japanese students though the air port, they had the valets load the baggage into the trunk of the limousine, the group stared out the windows, because they never seen anything like New York. Kagome didn't like the city during the daylight, besides her mind was on only one thing, seeing her twin again. It had been so very long, over a thousand years since the last time they seen each other.

The limousine pulled up to a building, they all got out. Inuyasha was on guard because this was a place he didn't know. But Kagome said that people didn't carry around a katana, so it was packed away. Kagome noticed how agitated Inuyasha was. She calmly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," She murmured knowing that he would hear her.

Fox took them inside, leading them to an elevator, now it was Kagome's turn to be nervous. She felt like fainting or just breaking into hysterical crying.

When the elevator doors opened up to the renovated Castle, Kagome sighed she felt like she came home. Sure it wasn't the cliffs, but the Castle was home to her.

Fox had someone show them around, Kagome knew who it was, but now in this form as a straitlaced, no non-sense Owen Burnett, she could see the trickster behind the mask, it was a dear friend of hers, Puck.

Kagome was given a room to herself , once Owen knew she wasn't with anyone like the others over looking the courtyard, the rooms had connecting doors as of right now the group was resting from their flight.

Kagome walked into the hallway, silently as she could not to disturb her siblings, she went to the tower where she used to sleep and if the rumors were true where she would sleep again.

Kagome stood next to a Gargoyle Statue, she knew it was Goliath.

"We meet again brother; just like when we parted a millennium ago," Kagome mused out loud, she back away slowly but didn't leave the tower, tears began to make their way down Kagome's pale cheeks, she was finally losing it. Her composure utterly destroyed; she slid down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed, for the lost of her clan, everything she had gone though.

She gave way to mourning at last, she lost track of time only to be brought of her mourning by the sound a stone cracking. Kagome stared up at her twin's form in surprise, shock, and relief. She stood up, noticing she was still in human form.

Goliath turned and gasped there was a human teenager standing before him, without screaming her head off like most humans were have done by now.

"Who are you?" asks Goliath, wondering if she was one of the students that Xanatos warned him about.

'_I can't hold the spell anymore '_ Midoriko voice rang in Kagome's mind, as she fell down in pain,

Goliath was concern about the human who appeared to be healthy, who had just dropped to the ground as if she were in pain.

Sounds of clothes ripping could be heard, Kagome felt her wings, and tail grow back from the spell faded, her human skin took on the tone of the lovely lavender in once was, her shoes were in shreds as they reshaped, and her fingers became talon shaped again.

Goliath couldn't believe that the human was turning into a Gargoyle right before his eyes, most of all had the same coloring as he had, only two gargoyles had his coloring, his daughter and his twin but after a thousand years she would have died, but the female gargoyle staring at him right now, looked just like Kagome.

"Goliath." breathe Kagome, "It's been a long time."

"Kagome?" asks Goliath confused.

DarkPriestess66: Author's log; FF date 4.8.10; It has come to my attention, that some of you may not know what season this story falls under, it takes place after season 2, because season 3 sucks. Thank you for your reviews. That is all.


	11. Chapter 10

Goliath stood in utter surprise, his sister by blood and rookery was still alive. Kagome raised a hand and waved it in front of Goliath's eyes

"Hello anyone home?" asks Kagome, she was happy that Goliath seemed to remember her, but this lack of communication was getting tiresome.

"You're alive?" breathed Goliath, not knowing what to do, either to reach out and touch his twin and make sure she was really and truly back with him or smack himself to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "Of course, if I had died the moment you awoke, you would have felt that part of you was missing." She reached out to touch Goliath's face, "I have missed you though the centuries, brother."

"How did you survive, you should be gray haired by now?" Goliath asked, Kagome step away from her brother,

"I haven't aged since Magus cast the sleep spell on you, he also created a bracelet that made me appear human during the day, but something must have happened because the magic stopped and I turned to stone." Kagome answered.

Kagome seen the loss of someone respected flash in her brother's eyes, "Tell me all that has happen, then I'll tell you about my life,"

Goliath and Kagome walked down to the Courtyard, and sat on a stone bench that was there, Goliath told Kagome all about what has happened the remaining members of the clan awoke in Manhattan, New York, editing a few parts, leaving out how Demona destroyed the clan, because he clearly remembered the last time Kagome was angered and it wasn't pretty.

Kagome listened and couldn't believe all that she heard, from meeting an adult Tom to King Arthur.

"I see that we alike in more ways then just being twins, we had our share of adventures" Kagome stated, then processed to tell of what had happen during her time in exile.

"There's another race besides Humans, Gargoyles, and the third Race?" asks Goliath, blinking in surprise, Kagome wasn't kidding about adventures.

"Yes, Demons are strong like us but have powers, I'm even friends with a few of them." Kagome answered then looked down at the ground "I kinda brought my human brother and sisters here."

"I want to meet them, anyone who can accept you," Goliath stated in his leader voice.

"Sure, fair trade. You meet my friends and I'll meet your daughter." Kagome agreed with a smirk.

Kagome thought it was strange that her brothers chose names that were after the city they lived in, but she understood it better since she lived as a human.

Goliath and Kagome walked side by side, just like always it felt almost as they were never separated.

"Ever since Angela joined the clan, Brooklyn has been depressed since she chose Broadway." Goliath stated as they walked into the Castle.

Kagome heard voices in Japanese and English trying to converse with each other.

"I forgot about that they don't understand English." Kagome muttered then was tackled by a flying furball.

"Kagome?" asks Goliath staring at the small person nestled in his sister's arms. Kagome glanced up at her brother.

"He's a one of the demons I told you about, his name is Shippo." Kagome explained then kissed Shippo on the forehead, the kiss glowed pink then faded.

"Hello Goliath-san." Greeted Shippo then he turned to Kagome for an explanation.

"I gave you the understanding of English so I won't have to translate for you." Kagome answered. "Since I don't have my illusion of being human anymore, we have to stick to sight seeing at night"

The three of them rounded the corner and just in time to see Miroku getting smacked by another female gargoyle and Sango.

"I don't think you want to get on her bad side" Lexington laughed.

"But who aren't they, and why aren't there any more female gargoyles here?" Brooklyn asks; he was still upset that Angela had chosen Broadway as her beloved. The crimson gargoyle had his back to Kagome and Goliath.

"What am I then?" asks Kagome, enjoying her brothers' jump in surprise, then looked over at Sango who was fuming with suppressed rage. "Sango, what did Miroku do?"

"Same thing the pervert always does, grope anyone female." Sango replied, Kagome's eyes widen then glowed pink, as she stalked up to Miroku.

"Kagome, I don't like how your eyes are glaring at me like that." Miroku whimpered. Kagome grabbed him by the collar of his purple shirt.

"If I ever catch you touching my niece again, I will make your life a living Hell." Kagome snarled.

Kikyo pulled a hand on Kagome's shoulder, Kagome glanced at her.

"Kagome, that's enough. I believe you have frightened him enough." Kikyo stated calmly. Kagome released Miroku and stepped back.

"Sorry, about frightening you Miroku. But I am very protective of my clan who is blood to me." Kagome explained. "Oh I have a way for you to understand English"

Kagome then went to each one of them and kissed their foreheads, after that she was surrounded by her brothers. Answering many questions,

"That's enough." Goliath ordered, Kagome noticed Bronx hasn't even come up to her. She looked for him and seen both Inuyasha and the blue Gargoyle beast was growling at one another.

"Sit." muttered Kagome, as Inuyasha fell.

"This is Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Shippo" kagome told her brothers and niece, pointing to each of the members. "and the one pulling himself from the floor is Inuyasha"

Kagome then introduced her brothers and niece "this is my brother Goliath, and my clan brothers, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway, Hudson, and Angela, who is the daughter of Goliath, making her my niece."

Angela stood in surprise, here was another female that wasn't her rookery sister, she felt happy to have another female besides Elisa to talk with, then got a look at this Kagome, her clothes were in shreds and she was a feminine version of Goliath.

Kagome felt two sets of eyes staring at her, one was Angela and the other was Brooklyn. She caught his glaze, It was intense, and she felt a spark fly between them as he held her eyes with his own, looking beyond her earthly body and into her soul. Her connection was broken when Angela walked up.

"I think you need better clothes." Angela stated, making Kagome glanced at her clothes and indeed she did need to change into her normal clothes.

Kagome glared at her twin and smack him playfully on the arm. "You could have told me, I look liked a tramp." she then grabbed Angela's hand, "I want to get to know you better, mind joining us, Sango, Kikyo?"

The girls went back to Kagome's borrowed room, which she really didn't need. She got her normal clothes out of a bag, along with some other modified clothing; she glanced up at Angela, to see the other lavender gargoyle starting at her.

"Ask questions, I don't mind them." Kagome stated

"What did you say to Miroku?" asked Angela,

"I told him that if I catch him touching my niece again, I would make his life a living hell," Kagome replied stepping behind a screen to change.

Sango giggled at that, hearing it for the second time was even funny. "I would how throw him against a wall."

"Sango, I would have killed him if I did that, I'm stronger then Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed. "Besides, I wouldn't want to damage the man you love."

Sango blushed crimson, and muttered out a disclaimer.

"I'm performing the hand fasting, so don't bother arguing." Kagome teased, then turned to Angela, "I may not know you, but you're blood kin to me, I don't care about your parentage, it's who you are inside that I care about."

'_Angela does look like Demona, but I see more of my twin in her." _Kagome thought.

"What are you, the way the others treat you even Hudson knows not to mess with you and your eyes glow pink instead of red?" Angela questioned

"I'm a priestess, and the glow of my eyes is from my powers," Kagome answered, as she came out of the changing screen,

Angela seemed to be thinking about something, "I remember a story from when i was a hatchling, Princess Katharine told us about a kind, caring gargoyle that she wasn't terrified of,"

"I'm surprised that she would remember me, after all she was terrified of us at first." Kagome replied. Kikyo placed a gentle hand on Kagome's winged shoulder, Kagome touched her sister's hand with her own.


	12. Chapter 11

The girls were in the kitchen, Kagome was cooking some Japanese cuisine, so there was a feel of familiarly. Kagome was making Sushi, only with cooked meat.

"I've noticed something, Brooklyn hasn't been nearly as depressed since he knew you were still alive" Angela started up a conversation,

Kagome rolled the rice, fish and seaweed, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Angela?"

"He always used to moan about there weren't more female gargoyles, but now you're here; he's happier." Angela explained.

"Kagome was it just me or were you even happy to see him again, I though it would be about Goliath?" asked Sango,

"Enough about my non-existent love life; want to hear embarrassing stories about Goliath, I've got a ton?" Kagome asked as she finished with the sushi.

"Sure, Father seems so perfect like nothing embarrassing has ever happen to him" Angela answered.

Well I have the one when he was barely in the post of Second in Command; there was this one time when he was coming back from training with Hudson, saying he's a mighty warrior and then a mouse ran by his feet and he screamed." Kagome told the girls, what she didn't know was Goliath was coming to the kitchen to see what was taking them so long.

Angela, Sango, and Kikyo were laughing as Goliath came walking in, his eyes narrowed on his twin, "What did you tell them?"

"Why would I tell them anything about you, dearest brother?" asked Kagome, innocence oozing with every word she spoke.

"She didn't tell us anything that would harm you, mighty Mouse warrior" Sango stated between breathes. This sent Angela and Kikyo in fits of laughter again. Goliath's eyes widen in shock, he didn't know Kagome knew about that incident. He thought about the times when they were younger, and smiled

"Dearest sister of mine; I seem to recall..." Goliath smiled,

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome growled, she knew Goliath better then anyone in the clan and if he told that story about her training, she would be embarrassed

"when you were trying to create your barrier, you blew up half of the cave we were in." Goliath laughed.

Kagome glared at her brother, and turned to get the hot water off the stove, she then poured it into the Ramen cup for Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha, Ramen!" she called out, as minute later a red blur sped, into the kitchen.

"What took the food so long, I could die of starvation." Inuyasha complained.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and broke into a smile, "Inuyasha learned a big word. I'm so proud"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to his ramen and started eating… "Oh Kagome, I heard about you blowing up a cave? I mean really I thought you have better control."

Kagome growled and her eyes were slowly gaining Pink, "I was a hatchling, I had no better control then when Kikyo first picked up a bow."

"Still its funny, I would have loved to see that," Inuyasha laughed.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted she didn't even wait to hear the crash; she just turned and stormed out.

Angela was about to go after her, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, it was Sango.

"Once thing, I learned about our Kagome is leave her alone until she calms down." Sango explained then looked down at the crater that was a inuyasha-shaped

"And that floor was lovely too, Inuyasha haven't you learned yet?" muttered Sango.

Kagome walked though the halls not paying attention to anything, she walked onto the tower, and perched on top of her sleep place, her wings flexed out and stayed that way, she wasn't relaxed at she should be. First night back with her brothers then she gets pissed off. Some homecoming this was turning out to be.

She stared out into the night sky filled with lights from the city, "Its too bright here, you can't see the stars but the again you couldn't see the stars in Japan either."

Kagome didn't notice as she stared at the night sky that she wasn't alone until she hear a baby giggle. She turned her head and saw the blonde haired man, called Owen Burnett. But who seen when looking closing at him was an old friend who was carrying a child,

"I see the humans have caught your fancy too," Kagome greeted.

Owen smiled a minuscule smile, "Nothing gets past you, Kagome"

"Not really, but I know my trickster friend anywhere; I would hug you but that might ruin the suit." Kagome teased. "Besides I can see though almost any disguise seeing as I had one myself."

Kagome hopped down, and went to look at the human babe, "So who's this?"

Since meeting Shippo, brought out a side of Kagome, she never knew she had a maternal side; Gargoyles didn't raise their hatchlings like human families do.

"The son of Mr and Mrs. Xanatos, young Alexander" Owen replied his alter ego knew Kagome wouldn't harm children but he was Alex's guardian and tutor.

Kagome's eyes widened this sweet little baby was her adoptive cousin; she raised a hand to gently caress Alex. But he grabbed her finger and held it.

"Strange the only one that he likes is Lexington," Owen murmured.

Alex reached with his other little hand for Kagome; Owen let Kagome hold the baby. Gently supporting him, Kagome held him in her arms,

"I think I'm in a competition to be his favorite gargoyle." Kagome laughed. "I'll carry him and walked back with you."

The two walked back into the Castle, and toward Alex's room. Owen explaining all the changes that was made to the Castle. They came to a large room, with only a cradle in it.

"Gee and I thought Shippo was spoiled, I guess being the only child of a billionaire has its rewards." Kagome mused as she put down Alex in his cradle, just as David Xanatos walked in.

Owen turned to him "Mr. Xanatos"

"Owen, mind explaining our newest gargoyle." Xanatos asked "and why is she here with my son?"

Kagome turned around and gasped she recognized this man, he was at the wedding of Prince Malcolm, and Princess Elena, the one who named her.

"I know you" Kagome stated '_the phoenix gate, is that how they went back in time, they could have change our timeline._'

"I don't see how I never met you before today?" Xanatos asked

"You were at the wedding of Prince Malcolm and Princess Elena." Kagome replied, "I remember because I was in attendance"

David stared long and hard at the female gargoyle trying to remember her or just a name, then something in very back of his mind rang a bell, "You're the gargoyle priestess, Goliath's twin sister."

"My name's Kagome, sorry that I had to lie to get out here," Kagome stated. She turned back to Alex, to see him staring at her. "Sleep now, little one. I'll be here when you wake."

Alex closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The three of them leave to let the baby sleep, Kagome seen a Shippo looking for her.

"Shippo?" asked Kagome, she took in the little demon's scent and expression, something was wrong

Shippo glanced up when he hear his name, he ran to Kagome.

"What's wrong Shippo?" asked Kagome as soon as the demon was in her arms.

"I can't find anyone, my sense of smell is all wrong." Shippo explained.

"Well I can fix that, I forgot you still have the illusion set." Kagome replied as she closed her eyes and glowed pale pink.

Shippo felt the illusion come off and his senses return to normal. Kagome opened her eyes and seen the normal looking Shippo,

"Kagome, what is going on?" asked Xanatos

"Shippo, isn't one of Oberon's children, he's a demon, there's another race besides humans, Gargoyles and the Fae."

"I'm a Fox demon" Shippo stated as he perched on Kagome's winged shoulder.

Owen stared at the fox, somewhere in his knowledge of children of Oberon, he knew there wasn't any being like this demon.

"Such things aren't possible, we never knew demons existed." Owen stated as they came into Xanatos' living area with sofas to sit on the inu gang took one while the gargoyles too the other, followed by the others who have seen Shippo and Inuyasha's demonic features. Kagome noticed a tan skinned woman who must of joined when she was with Alex. Kagome stood in the middle of her gargoyle siblings and human, demon siblings.

"Alright, I will make formal introductions," Kagome stated as she went over to the humans of the group, "First we have my fellow priestess; Kikyo, former guardian of the jewel that led me to meet my new siblings. Next is Inuyasha who is a half demon,"

"feh" muttered Inuyasha, but was silences from a glare from Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome smiled at Kikyo, "Next we have Shippo who some of you have met, he's a kitsune, I'm sure he would have a lot in common with some other person in this very room"

"Who; Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"you'll find out soon enough," Kagome replied looking at Owen. "Sango, is a demon slayer, its her livelihood, raised to kill demons, only the evil ones, and I have a feeling we're be seeing a lot more after the jewel."

Kagome walked behind the couch where Miroku was sitting laying hand on his shoulder and squeezed to remind him what she could and would do, "Last is the Monk Miroku, who is a bit pervert, but he's really great friend and brother."

"What is this jewel you speak of, lass" asked Hudson,

Kagome's taloned hand went to her throat, she pulled the necklace that held the Shikon No Tama, she showed the jewel to them, she barely glanced at Inuyasha and Kikyo when they stood up to stand beside her.

"This is the Shikon No Tama, or Jewel of four souls, I have been chosen to guard and purify it, believe we have seen enough trouble caused by this." Kagome answered.

"I died protecting the jewel," Kikyo spoke up, and smiled a little at the shocked faces of all present except her friends.


	13. Chapter 12

Kagome seen the shocked faces of her brothers and niece, "All of us has lost something because of the jewel but also we each gained something else,"

"What's so great about a bead?" Brooklyn asked

"Perhaps you would like to hear the origin of the jewel then we could take turns telling you about us?" asked Miroku.

"I think we should because it might help us to get know you all better." Goliath replied.

Kagome glanced out the window it wasn't dawn yet, like two hours at the most. "I think the story of the Jewel should come first then Tomorrow night we can tell about what has happened."

Sango stood up and went over to the window and stared out thinking about her village, because of the jewel, she was the only demon slayer besides her brother left. Kagome knew that Sango still mourned for her father, and fellow villagers. She went over to her sister and pulled the slayer into her arms.

"Do you want me to begin the tale?" murmured Kagome, with Sango nodded, Kagome hugged Sango gently and released her.

The gargoyle Priestess went to the center of the room, and lifted her hands, she created a scene of Midoriko's cave.

"This happened in Japan, there was a time when ogres, dragons, and other demons merged their bodies together to wage a battle. They fought against one powerful human. A priestess who lived many centuries ago. The court nobles controlled the country at that time. Wars and fathoms dragged on and on. Countless people perished. Many priests and warriors set out the slay them, but only one priestess, known as Midoriko, was able to purify demon's souls and render them harmless. She was considered the most powerful human of her time. In her world, humans, animals, trees, even stones were all created through the four souls." Kagome began, then nodded at Miroku

"Four souls?" asked Angela, who was enthralled with this tale, she lead against Broadway's shoulder, which the teal gargoyle wrapped his arm around her.

Fox lead against her husband, David wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Since she was sitting on the floor.

"The four souls are Aramitama means Courage, Nigimitama means Friendship, Kushimitama means Wisdom and Sakimitama means Love. When they are combined they become the soul of one person housed inside the heart. When the four souls or spirits work together in harmony, it is called Naobi and the human heart is filled with goodness" Miroku explained, having a feeling like they were learning the Jewel's Origins for the first time.

"When somebody does a bad deed the four souls energize evil and the human loses his way. In other words, a soul can turn good or bad." Sango spoke as she held back tears,

"This transformation can happen within a human, demon or Gargoyle soul." Kagome adds, seeing as she was the guardian now.

"This is why Midoriko was a formative foe towards the demons. Because she was able to purify their souls and make them powerless, but she has not lost the battle yet." Sango explained.

The Gargoyles were wondering how a battle couldn't be lost. Kagome smiled sadly and touched the jewel.

"After battling for seven days and seven nights a demon got it's fangs into Midoriko. With her last ounce of energy she reached deep within her own body for strength and ceased the demon soul. But in doing so, she forced out her own soul."

"Forced out her own soul?" Brooklyn repeated.

"What flew out of her was in fact the shikon jewel. She wasn't able to purify the demon's soul. All she could do was to cease and imprison it with herself. Although the flesh is gone, inside the sacred jewel a battle still wages between Midoriko and the demons." Kagome finished. "Fifty years passed since that time and it was found inside a demon, and given to a Priestess to purify it."

"Me" Kikyo stated. "I was the Priestess."

It had taken the two hours; the Gargoyles went outside to assume their resting places. Kagome didn't know if her place was with Goliath or not. But she remembered that she was mad at him. So she went to stand next to Angela, slightly noticing this was where Demona slept. Kagome got into place. It was a few minutes before sun rise.

"Kagome aren't you going to sleep on the tower with Goliath?" asked Lexington.

"No." Kagome replied "I'm still mad at him"

"Have a good sleep mama," Shippo stated with a yawn, he was in Sango's arms.

Kagome's jaw dropped as the sun rose, Sango carried Shippo to bed as they seen Kagome turn to stone. Kirara was curled up on Shippo's bed already sleeping.

"That was nice thing to say Shippo," Sango whispered as she tucked the fox demon into the covers.

"I know Kagome said that gargoyles don't treat their children that way, but I do see Kagome as a mother." Shippo replied, as he snuggled into the bed, he normally would sleep with Kagome, but since she couldn't sleep like she used to it was different. Once Shippo was sound asleep, Sango went into her own room and went to bed, seeing as they wanted to be with Kagome, they would sleep during the day too,

~~~~~Later that night~~~~~

Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Miroku were waiting, with the woman they met the night before named Elisa Maza, for the Gargoyles to awaken, when they heard the familiar roar as the their friends awoke from the stone slumber,

Kagome smiled brightly at Shippo, "My Kit," she gathered Shippo into her arms, and smothered him with kisses.

"Screw being a child of the clan, he's mine." Kagome stated. Angela laughed she was raised by humans she knew how the Princess felt about her brothers and sisters and herself. Goliath came down from the top tower where he slept with the woman that Kagome didn't personally meet,

She tilted her head to the side, "Sorry: I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Kagome"

Kagome noticed how close the woman was to Goliath but he seems a little distant,

"No problem, name's Elisa" Elisa replied.

"I think we should go inside now, I'm hungry" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yasha, you're always hungry"

Together the even larger clan went inside, Owen waited for them,

"Sorry, but Mr and Mrs. Xanatos won't be joining us this evening, they went out to see a play." Owen informed then "and Kagome, someone is highly upset with you"

"Who would be upset at my mama?" asked Shippo,

With her acute hearing, she heard a wail coming from Alex's room; "I think I know" She walked off with Shippo perched on her shoulder and Lexington following behind.

"You heard him?" asks Lexington, he opened the door to the nursery. Kagome went over to the cradle and picked up baby Alex. Which he giggled and cooed,

"Yes, matter of fact I met him last night." Kagome answered, as she held Alex in her arms,

"He's so tiny," Shippo murmured, "All baby humans tiny?"

"Some are, some aren't, Sota was smaller then Alex" Kagome answered.

"Who's Sota?" asks Lexington, as he looked up at Kagome, he was smaller then all the other gargoyles.

"My little human brother, his mother adopted me when I had no one to care about me." Kagome replied,

The quartet left the nursery with Kagome carrying Alex in her arms, humming a tune to calm everyone. They went into one of the many rooms that were in the Castle, Sango and Kikyo were chatting about the differences between being a priestess and slayer, when Kagome walked in.

"Kagome-chan." greeted Sango, then she seen Kagome holding a bundle in her arms.

"Hello, Sango." greeted Lex, sitting down next to Kagome to play with Alex.

Alex was cooing happily, because he had his two favorite gargoyles playing with him, he reached out to grab a lock of Kagome's hair, and played with it.

"Kagome, mind introducing us to your new friend?" Kikyo asked quietly enjoying the scene of Kagome playing with a baby.

"Oh, he's name's Alex; he's the son of Fox and David." Kagome answered with a smile, Shippo was sitting on the arm of the chair, Owen walked in with bottle in one hand, with the others following.

"Kagome, if you can't keep that monk friend of yours under control, he's going to get himself killed." Owen stated. Kagome glanced up at Owen,

"What did the pervert do now?" Sango growled,

"He groped Detective Maza," Owen replied in bored monotone voice.

Kagome sighed, and gently uncurled Alex's little fingers for her hair and passed him over to Lex. "Sango, I'll go with you. I might need to stop you from killing him"

Sango was already at the door, muttering under her breathe about a stupid pervert who needed a Rosary, Kagome shook her head, and followed after her sister.

Lexington turned to Kikyo, "Does she always want to kill him?"

"You'll get use to it." Kikyo answered

Kagome followed Sango until they came to a cowering Miroku in front of him was Goliath, his eyes glowing white with anger; the other gargoyles didn't know what was going on.

"Goliath?" asked Kagome as she came besides the angry Gargoyle leader.

Miroku glanced at Sango and Kagome and sighed with relief. "Lady Kagome, Sango; my love, you came to rescue me"

Sango looked between her fiancée and her new brother, "Rescue you? I came here to help"

"I came to make sure, you weren't beaten to a bloody pulp, and I would hate to explain this to Xanatos." Kagome replied.

"I swear it's the hand, it's cursed" Miroku pleaded as Sango was stalking toward him with flames in her eyes,

"It's your personality that is cursed, Pervert" Sango stated as she begin to punish Miroku. By the end of it, he was unconscious.

Inuyasha was laughing at the unconscious miroku, Kagome turned to him.

"Inuyasha, I would like to see what Kikyo would do to you if you acted like that." Kagome teased.

Inuyasha blushed at the thought of Kikyo, and what she would do.

"Come on lets go and tell the rest of our story." Sango stated, as she turned on her heel and left.


	14. Chapter 13

Later that evening, Xanatos and Fox returned from their date night, and were sitting in the living room with the gargoyles and their newest allies; Kagome was sitting between Angela and Sango who was still glaring daggers at Miroku.

Kagome stretched her tail, and shoulders,

"So who wants to begin?" asks Fox, she was sitting on the sofa by David.

"Might as well, start from the beginning," Kikyo replied "I protected the jewel, from all sorts of demons, until i met a half demon who was different,"

'Feh, I just wanted the jewel" Inuyasha complained, "I wanted to be a full fledged demon."

Goliath didn't understand why someone as strong as Inuyasha, would what to change. "I don't understand."

"Half demons are neither accepted by their human or demon kin," Kagome answered, then nodded at Kikyo,

Kikyo told her story until when she died and Inuyasha was pinned the Sacred Tree, then it was Kagome's turn,

"Well my story is slightly longer then most but I won't bore you with what i did for a thousand years mostly traveled, and met a very good trickster." Kagome began "So after i came to Japan, I was adopted into the Higurashi clan, and grew up as a human child would until my human fifteenth birthday, Sota was scared to go into the Well House, so i went down looking for the cat, I found him but i was pulled into the well by a demon."

Kagome then told everyone what happened to her and Inuyasha, Shippo decided to show exactly what he did to Inuyasha by pinning him with one of his fox magic tricks. Which caused Puck to smile but only Kagome could see behind the disguise, then Kagome told Miroku's story since he was knocked out by Inuyasha for groping Kikyo.

Sango held Kirara to her as she started her own story, "my fellow villagers and I were at a distant Castle to slay a demon, when we killed the spider, I noticed something about the demon reined false, my own brother killed my father and the other slayers, then I saw he was being controlled, i was about to kill the demon that was controlling him but Kohaku threw his own chain sickle at me, and then we were both showered with arrows,"

Kagome then told about what happened when they reached the village to find it destroyed.

"I was tricked into hunting Inuyasha down, i thought he was the one who destroyed my village turns out it was naraku." Sango finished, tears she held back were returning again.

"It was all because of the jewel," Kagome stated and she touched the jewel that was against her throat.

"But Kagome, you didn't lose anything, you gain friends and family back" Angela replied.

"Kagome lost her freedom to protect the jewel," Kikyo replied with as much sympathy as she could muster since it was her that guarded the jewel first.

"I don't think I have lost my freedom, I just have to becareful of who i trust" Kagome stated then she thought about it some more "besides I learned long ago, with my friends and family behind me, there isn't anything i can't do."

Goliath placed a hand on his sister's shoulder; Kagome reached up and put hers on his. "We're all help protect the jewel"

"Twin; you're the best." Kagome smiled. "Okay, now that everyone has heard our story, so what are we going to do know?"

"We patrol tonight; we have left our watch to get reacquainted with our missing sister," Goliath answered,

"but the humans know about gargoyles?" Shippo asked

"Shippo, there something you must learn about Gargoyles, we protect it's in our blood." Kagome answered, "and it's about damn time that humans start sharing the night with others."

Kagome stood "What better way to see the city,"

"Kagome, this isn't about sightseeing," Brooklyn retorted.

"I know that Brooklyn, I'm staying for someone who hasn't seen the city, patrolling is the best way." Kagome replied calmly, she turned to the others "Wanna come?"

"If demons are going to spring up any second I think we should get to know our surroundings." Miroku replied, who has just woken up.

"But how are they going to keep up, it's not like we can carry them all?" Lexington asks, looking at the group of humans,

Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha can run and stick to the rooftops,"

"and you haven't seen what Kirara can do" Sango agreed.

"we can spread farther with extra pairs of eyes and ears" Hudson spoke up,

"The elder is right as always Goliath." Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha stood up sniffing the air, and growling, all eyes turned to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked then sat up ram-rod straight, her spiritual senses going on alert, she stood up and turn to Owen,

"Get Alex," she barked, Owen rushed out of the room.

"Kagome?" asked Goliath, in his no non-sense leading voice.

Kagome raced out of the room, on all fours to gather the weapons. She returned and gave out each weapon to the respective owner,

"i sense a demonic aura!" Kagome exclaimed to the confused faces, the former shard hunters shot out of the room like the hounds of hell were at their heels.

The gargoyles were right behind them, soon in the courtyard,

"What's going on?" asks Goliath as he stood by his sister,

"the jewel it's power calls to the demons, I didn't know if there were any left." Kagome answered.

With a woosh of flame, Kirara changed into her larger battle form, which shocked the gargoyles, besides Kagome. Sango hopped on and looked at the others, "it's better we don't involve people's lives,"

Kagome nodded and went to the edge of the castle, unfolded her wings and leapt off, into the night. Kirara followed right after, with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha carried Kikyo on his back, The gargoyles only knew one thing, the humans, they protect were in danger, so they to followed.

"Stay behind us, if you get in the way, you will be purfied." Kagome explained, as she seen a demons appearing over head.

Kagome landed on a building, next to Inuyasha. The others landed also.

"I hope they aren't important in this world." Inuyasha stated then withdrew his sword.

"What is that rusty sword going to do?" Brooklyn asks.

"Watch and learn" Inuyasha replies then Tetsusagia transforms.

The gang defeated the demons, with the Sacred Backlash wave, then they headed back to the castle,

"Goliath, where's your angel of the night?" asks Kagome,

The other gargoyles looked at Kagome then Goliath.

"You didn't tell the lass," Hudson was shocked.

"Tell me what?" repeated Kagome,

"Demona betrayed us all, she's the one responsible for the actions of Hakon destroying the clan." Brooklyn answered.

Kagome turned on her twin. "She did what!"


	15. Chapter 14

Kagome glared at her brother; her eyes glowing pink.

"Kagome; calm down." Goliath ordered.

Kagome roared out in anger and anguish and fell to her knees. "Our brothers and sisters destroyed because of Demona, I don't understand."

Goliath knelt near his twin sister, Kagome continued glare at him,

"Why didn't you tell me," She whispered, feeling hurt.

"I knew what you would do." Goliath reasoned,

"Hunt down a murderer, do you really think that low of me, brother?" asked Kagome

"No, there is more to it then just Demona being traitorous." Angela spoke up.

"I need to be alone," Kagome stated as she got to her feet and walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Elisa,

"Being a Priestess means you care more for others then yourself, Kagome feels more pain at the loss of the clan then the rest of us do, except Sango." Kikyo explained,

"Kikyo, we should go talk to her, she might do something she'll regret later." Sango suggested,

Kikyo shook her head, "We're already too late, and she has formed a barrier around herself."

"How do you know?" asked David

"We shared the same soul; I'm more in tune with her spiritually then anyone." Kikyo answered as she felt a tugged on her soul, it was another calling her to help. "Midoriko," she whispered,

"_Priestess, Kagome needs your help, I can't reach her._" a faint voice stated in Kikyo's mind.

Kikyo stood up and processed to walk out of the room, to where Kagome was.

A glowing pink barrier surrounded the courtyard, when she got there, the others followed her out.

Goliath touched the barrier but was shocked bringing back his hand, seeing that is was burned. "That hasn't happened before, Why won't I pass though?"

Kikyo turned to him, "maybe it's because you didn't tell her the truth."

She placed a hand on the barrier, it withered from her touch.

"Inuyasha, I need your help to reach her." Kikyo stated turning to her love.

"What do you need?" asked Inuyasha,

"I need you to share your demonic energy, I won't have enough strength reach Kagome." Kikyo explained as she did so she sent her own energy out to tie in with Inuyasha's demonic.

Kikyo walked straight to Kagome, She put her hands on her sister's wings then she was dragged into a maelstrom of sorrow. There was nothing but heartache and loss. With Inuyasha's demonic strength feeding her energy, she fought against the pain and sorrow that was Kagome.

"Kagome, you need to talk though this," Kikyo whispered as she fought against the sorrow.

"I have lost my whole clan," replied Kagome, "I could have stopped it, but i was too blind to see what Demona had planned."

Kikyo frowned and rasied a hand and slapped Kagome acrossed the face. "Listen to me,"

Kagome rubbed her cheek where Kikyo had put a little purifing energy behind the slap. "that hurt."

"So does being clawed by Naraku, as for the fact of losing a whole clan..if it wasn't for this Demona, you wouldn't have met the Higrashis there fore wouldn't have met any of us, where would you be then?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome blinked "Alone,"

"You're not alone, We may not be Gargoyles but we're still sisters," Sango spoke up as she walked up to Kagome now that she was out of her depressive state. "we would be dead, if you hadn't come. Naraku would be ruling over everything back in Japan or most likely the world."

"You're right after all I have my memories of my clan, and i still have most of them," Kagome agreed as she stood back up with help from Kikyo and Sango.

"Just because you're a priestess doesn't mean you have to hide your emotions, I did that and look where it took me." Kikyo stated.

Kagome turned to Goliath, "Tell me the truth, Why did she betray us."

"She wanted us to have the castle, she wanted me to take everyone with me when I chased after the Vikings," Goliath answered,

"If I ever see her, i will cheerfully beat her to a bloody pulp." Kagome snarled.

"I bet Demona would love to see you again Kagome, the one gargoyle always in the lead for Second in Command." laughed Brooklyn

"Brooklyn, you're Second now." Lexington pointed out.

"Which means if Kagome is here, doesn't that make her Second in Command?" asks Angela

DarkPriestess66 says: sorry that its short but I finally updated.


	16. Chapter 15

Kagome blinked, "Who says I want to be Second, I haven't been with my brothers in years."

"But Angela does have a point, you have as much right to holding the Second's position as Brooklyn," Goliath stated.

Inuyasha started laughing, "Kagome leading a clan of Gargoyles, that is funny."

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled sweetly, putting fear in the male gargoyles, and humans, even a certain exiled trickster winced at the sound of the gargoyle's voice.

"Sit boy!"

The crashing that came, made Kagome smile.

The others looked at the crater, Inuyasha was muttering about stupid beads and gargoyle's commands. Kikyo walked up to the crater, and knelt down.

"You brought this on yourself, beloved." Kikyo whispered, "You would think before you speak, it might save the castle.

Kagome stood with her arms crossed as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater, "Inuyasha, mind explaining to us all, who was it that freed you from the sealing arrow?"

"You did, Kagome." muttered Inuyasha.

She walked forward, "and who was it that cared for you when you were injured,"

"You,"

"and who risked her life to get the jewel back from Naraku!" shouted Kagome,

"you did, but it was your fault that the jewel was shattered to begin with." Inuyasha responded,

"And I hunted down the shards, and the only times I went home was to sleep in stone form." growled Kagome as she turned and walked off,

"Open mouth insert foot," Brooklyn stated, "Kagome never had a good control of her temper,"

Goliath shook his head and went to his sister's side.

Kagome went up the tower where she came full circle, leaving her brother and finding him again, she perched on her sleeping place, staring out at the city,

"I never realized the world was so big, and I have been everywhere." Kagome spoke as she felt her twin's presences.

"Is there a reason behind not wanting to take over being Second?" asked Goliath,

"Not really, Demona was second before she betrayed us, but I'm not sure I can handle leading if you were gone." Kagome replied not looking at Goliath, "but I will be co-Second, if you or Brooklyn aren't here then I will lead the others,"

"fair enough to me, We will tell the others of this decision tomorrow night." Goliath stated, "and I'm sorry for bringing up your training."

Kagome yawned, "You're forgiven."

The Gargoyles went to their sleeping places as the sun rose. Kagome by her twin in her proper place as Priestess of the Clan once again.

DarkPriestess66: I'm sorry this is so short, but I can't think of anything to write.


	17. Chapter 16

The evening brought on a new night, and wonders. Kagome sat in a kneeling position in prayer along with Kikyo, for the souls of the gargoyles and everyone other creature that have passed on.

Brooklyn watched Kagome as she prayed, he wondered what was about her that drew him to her, what it because she was the only gargoyle that didn't have a mate or was it because everytime she looked at him, he felt warm and calm, why was it that he felt the need to get to know her better then when the whole clan was together,

"Kagome, I sense we are being watched," Kikyo whispered,

"I know, I sense it too," Kagome replied, she felt a certain crimson gargoyle's eyes on her own form, and she felt her heart flutter, she had a simple crush back on him centuries ago, and felt her own feelings coming to the suffer again, but did it matter that so much time had passed and she was a different being then he knew? "Kikyo, would you mind giving me some time by myself?"

Kikyo nods, "Take all the time, in the world, sister." she rose from her spot and walked off.

For a few long and agonizing minutes, Kagome finally let out the breathe she was holding, hoping that the one who was watching her would give up, not a chance. "You do know that, trying to hide yourself from a Holy being is ridiculous?"

"I thought you were busy with your prayers," Brooklyn answers, he was ashamed he was caught spying on such a private affair between two priestesses,

"And that gives to a right to spy on me, when you know I have the power to purify you, seems like a suicidal notion to me," Kagome states, she stood up with little effort, and turns towards Brooklyn. "May I know the reason you are watching me?"

Brooklyn ran a taloned hand through his white hair, "I'm not so sure myself,"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "You're confused about me, aren't you?"

"Yes, if you must know," Brooklyn answers, "There's something about you, that draws me to you,"

"Now you know how I felt all those years ago," Kagome states,

Suddenly there was large explosion, Kagome's head snapped up, the sound came from Alex's room, Brooklyn and Kagome looked at one another before they started to run toward the sound, picking up several others along the way,

"What's going on?" asks Sango.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Kagome answers,

They arrived to find a large hole in the wall, with Lexington out cold. Kagome heard the sound of a baby cries, she went over to where she sensed Shippo's magic and she found Alex.

Kagome picked up Alex after dispelling the illusion placed on him, "Hush, Alex, Hush, I'm here."

David and Fox ran in,

"Where's Alex?" Fox asks

"Right here," Kagome answers, handing over the baby to his mother,

"Where's Shippo?" Kikyo asks

DarkPriestess66: Updated at lasted sorry it's so flipping short.


	18. Chapter 17

Kagome paced back and forth, her tail lashing out at irregular intervals, "Who could have stolen him? Why did they steal my son?"

"Kagome, calm down." Goliath states, trying to calm his sister down,

Kagome snarled and her eyes glowed pink, "I will not calm down! Until I have Shippo back in my arms and wrapped within the safety of my wings!"

"I use everyone of my resources to get your son back, Kagome." David promised, as he and Fox were fussing over their son,

"Don't you have security cameras in here?" Kagome asks,

"Yes." David replies then realized what she was talking about,

~~~~Office~~~~

Kagome watched as the scene as Shippo on the tape was entertaining Alex with his fox magic,

Suddenly the wall explodes and Shippo quickly hid Alex with his hidden Cloud technique, and took his place,

"That's it, Whoever stolen Shippo thought he was Alex," Kagome states, "what a smart Kit,"

"Has to be to live in the world he was born in," Sango states,

"True, what about we going to do?" Kagome replies,

Bronx was whining but the others were ignoring him, until Inuyasha looked at him and noticed a mushroom in his mouth,

"Kagome, I think we've seen these before" Inuyasha states as Bronx handed him the mushroom which wailed

"What is that?" Brooklyn asks covering his ears,

"Fox magic at it's best," Kagome replies, "And the quickest way to find Shippo would be to follow these."

The Gargoyles were about to head out when the sun rose and they turned to stone,

"Let's get Shippo back before sunset, Kagome will tear this town apart to get him back," Miroku states,

"I agree," Sango replies,

together the Shard Hunters but they were Shippo hunters followed after the trail of mushrooms until they found Shippo and a bunch of thugs that were hired to kidnap Alex, Inuyasha had fun beating the men up, and were tied up and Elisa was called in to handle the rest.

Shippo sat near the edge of Kagome's still form awaiting the last rays of sun to descend over the horizon,

Cracks began to surface on the gargoyles, loud roaring yawns could be heard throughout the castle,

"Wait till I get my hands on the people responsible for kidnapping my kit!" Kagome snarls.

"I'm glad you love me so much, mama." Shippo spoke up,

Kagome whirled around and scoop up Shippo into her arms, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, but those humans aren't. I think Inuyasha is going to be on the news tonight." Shippo answers. "He did a number on them,"

Kagome kissed Shippo's forehead, "You were very smart protecting Alex,"

"I couldn't let those idiots take a child," Shippo replies,

Kagome smiled as she walked over to her other siblings, "Thanks,"

"No problem, Kagome. We have done the same for you." Sango states,

"What?" Goliath asks, "Something you didn't tell me about, sister?"

"Yeah, I say. Kagome has a good chance of being kidnapped herself." Inuyasha answers, then began naming the people who kidnapped Kagome so many times.

"I don't think I'm letting you out of my sight again," Goliath states, glaring at his sister. "So careless."

"Says the gargoyle who only takes one other for back up." Kagome replies.


	19. Chapter 18

"So disgusting, how can they do that." Angela states, her eyes glued to the two in front of her.

"I've been asking myself that for the past few years, I've known them." Kagome replies, "Don't you two have table manners?"

"Who's idea was it for those two to have an eating contest?" Lexington asks,

Inuyasha and Broadway were glaring in a friendly way at each other, as they piled more food into their mouths.

"Half-demon vs Gargoyle." Kagome sighed, "Well I hope the gluttons don't kill themselves with that much food," she turned and walked out of the kitchen with Angela following.

"So where's Goliath tonight?" Kagome asks, peering over at Angela,

"He is with Talon on the tower." Angela replies,

"Oh," Kagome replies, she had never met anyone with that name before. "He doesn't think that I should meet allies of the clan," she headed in the direction of the tower and walked into the entrance of the tower, walking up the stairs.

Goliath and Talon were talking about current leads on criminal activity. When they realized someone was coming up the stairs leading to the tower.

"Goliath, have you forgotten me so soon, as to not to invite me to meet allies of the Clan?" Kagome asks her head came through the entrance.

Talon blinked in surprise as a female gargoyle came through the entrance to the tower, glaring at Goliath. She appeared to be a feminine version of the brute to his right.

"I've would have invited you if I saw the need of it." Goliath answers, "Talon, this my sister Kagome. She has been away from the clan for most of our being awaken in Manhattan,"

Kagome looked this creature up and down. He wasn't like the any other creature she has met before. It was like someone took a panther and glued bat wings to it's back and made it walk on two legs instead of four. "Oh, you must be Talon. Goliath has told me about you. But didn't give any details as to what you look like." she glanced at her brother "I am also Co-Second to Brooklyn. It's only right that I should meet the leader of an allied Clan."

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Talon replies,

"Kagome, we got a problem in the kitchen," Sango's voice shouted from the courtyard,

"It appears that I have two brothers to deal with, if you would excuse me for leaving," Kagome states, as she spread her wings and leapt from the tower to glide down to the ground, "What happened now?"

"Broadway and Inuyasha tied with their eating contest but they passed out." Sango answers.

"well could you and Miroku get Inuyasha to bed where he can sleep off his food overload. I'll deal with Broadway." Kagome replies, "I can't deal with both at the same time. I will think of something that will get those two useful again."

"Alright, who is the person with Goliath?" Sango asks as she could see two gargoyles speaking to one another.

"Talon, from what Goliath has told me. Talon and his clan used to be human until a doctor which is a healer turned into what they are now," Kagome explains,

Sango nods and went to deal with a comatose half-demon. Kagome looked around and spotted Brooklyn trying to hide from her. "Brooklyn, I need your help."

"what is it Kagome?" Brooklyn asks, feeling like he was caught spying on his clan-sister.

"Broadway is passed out to due to food overload." Kagome replies, "He and Inuyasha got into an eating contest earlier this evening."

"So you want to me to help drag him somewhere where you can tend to him?" Brooklyn asks,

"either that or somewhere he can be until sunrise." Kagome answers

Together the Crimson and Lavender colored Gargoyles walked to the kitchen to drag their teal colored brother into the living room and got him onto the couch,

Kagome smiled at Brooklyn then knelt beside Broadway, she raised her hands and let her power flow through her.

Brooklyn realized how much more powerful Kagome was then the last time he saw her. "what are you doing to him?"

"I'm healing him enough to wake him up, but he's still going to deal with the stomach ache." Kagome replies,

Broadway opened his eyes to see Brooklyn's and Kagome's faces staring at him, "I think I ate too much,"

"I would say so," Kagome replies, "Try that again, I will make a subjugation necklace for you and the command will be glutton."

"But what if I get hungry again?" Broadway asks as Brooklyn helped him to his feet.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Then I will limit your food intake. Which I should have done a thousand years ago."

Broadway felt like hatchling again under Kagome's stare, "yes, sister."

"Now I suggest you go outside to work off some of that feast you had." Kagome states, "Go near the kitchen and you will get burned by a barrier."

"I'll help you," Brooklyn states, as he walked out with Broadway.

Kagome sat on the couch with a sigh, "I love my brothers but it's like dealing with hatchlings again."

She wasn't alone for long,

"Awe is my Kagome upset." A teasing voice asks, as a being from the third Race appeared before her.

"Puck, my old friend if you know what's good for you. You will leave at once before I find some chains to bind you." Kagome snarled. "And I'm not yours!"

"Oh please, like you could ever to that to your dear old puck," Puck states, "So where is that son of yours I would just love to teach him and Alex."

"So you really were exiled from Avalon?" Kagome asks in disbelief, when Goliath told her of that. She didn't believe it at first.

"Sad to say but tis true." Puck replies, "I'm bound by Lord Oberon to teach his step-grandson to control his magic and protect him as well."

Kagome nods, "I know what it feels like to be at half-strength."

Shippo came into the living room, "mama, I heard you talking but I see no one here." he felt something touch his tail and he spun around but no one was there.

"Puck, you little devil. Stop teasing him and come out of hiding," Kagome states,

"You're no fun." Puck complained "Almost as no fun as your ex-sister Demona."

"What" Kagome asks as her eyes glowed pink. "Did you say?"

"I think I hear Young Alex." Puck states as he disappeared.

"One of these days, I'm going to purify him," Kagome states,

"Who was that?" Shippo asks, "He smelled like magic,"

"That's because he's a trickster like you," Kagome replies, "I have to go on patrol now. I will see you in a few hours."


	20. Chapter 19

Kagome shifted in the direction of the east of Manhattan, heading toward the river. When laser fire was aimed at her. "What!" she snarled as she looked for the reason she was being targeted. She scanned the area below and saw a blue skinned gargoyle with red hair, who earned her righteous fury. "Demona." she tilted out of the way of another blast of the gun before folding her wings in to hurl to the ground at neck breaking speed only to unfurl her wings at the last second and landed on the water cistern. "You might want to rethink your choice on firing on me."

Demona stared at the female gargoyle, she looked familiar to her but it wasn't her daughter. "Who are you?"

"Think hard." Kagome answers, as she crossed her arms. Slightly enjoying that Demona didn't recognize her. "If I have but known you were still alive. I would have purified you straight to the afterlife."

"You!" Demona gasped

"Yeah me," Kagome agrees and her eyes glowed pink as she sprang at Demona.

"why do you attack me, sister?" Demona asks, trying to turn Kagome against her Clan.

"You were never my sister!" Kagome roared as she punched Demona straight in the face,

Demona clawed at Kagome, who only dodged the attack.

Both disengaged from each other, to pace around each other eyes glowing red and pink respectfully.

"You are the one responsible for our clan's massacre!" Kagome exclaimed

"It was the humans. They were responsible." Demona snarled back as she backed off not ready to face the Priestess of the Clan in full fury.

"If humans are so disgusting as you think, why are you using their weapons?" Kagome asks, but she didn't receive an answer because Demona took off. "I sense something strange about her" she turned and walked over to the ledge and spread her wings and jumped using an updraft to glide back toward the castle.

Goliath and the other members of the clan were worried. Kagome was late and it was nearly sun rise.

"Has Kagome been late before?" Goliath asks, he didn't need to know that it was Sango that stood next to him.

"When?" Sango asks,

"When she time traveled to your era of birth?" Goliath asks,

"Not always, there are sometimes when she was late. Inuyasha would go and get her." Sango answers.

"And usually ending up with him being in a crater," Kagome added as she back winged onto the tower.

"Where have you been?" Brooklyn asks, beating Goliath as he was about to open his mouth.

Sango looked at Kagome, her hair which was normally straight and perfect was a mess, along with reading the emotions displayed in the eyes of the gargoyle. "You've been in a fight,"

"What?!" Goliath and Brooklyn demanded

Kagome looked toward the horizon, as the first rays of sunlight came above. "To your places, the sun is fast approaching."

Each Gargoyle took his or her place and took poses as the sunlight made it's way to them thus turning them to stone.

"That's one way to avoid answering a question, sister." Sango sighed and yawned. She turned and went into the castle to go to bed, followed by the others who stayed up all night to be with Kagome.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku gathered on the tower that evening, watching as the gargoyles of the Clan awoke from their day slumber.

"So who did you fight last night?" Sango asks,

"If you must know it was another gargoyle." Kagome replies,

"Demona. What was she doing?" Goliath asks, he was deciding to leave and visit Elisa.

"Firing at laser gun at me, what else. I guess from up high she thought I was you." Kagome replies, "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to use a computer tonight."

Kagome walked off and entered the castle to find one of Xanatos' many computers for Lexington to use. She sat in the chair and logged onto the Internet and turned on her IM screen name, Sacred-Glider.

~Hey sis,~ came a IM from Sota.

Kagome typed the reply, ~Hey yourself, how are you?~

~bored and extremely annoyed by those so-called friends of yours.~

~Accept the webcam~ Kagome replies, as she sent the request. ~why did they show up?~

~Asking about you, about when you're going to return or how is your search going and wondering if you're going to come back and date that creep Hojo.~ Sota answers.

When Kagome was about to reply, Sota sent a second message.

~Mom, says to Tell him. Whatever that means?~

~Tell her I will.~ Kagome replies, feeling like the bearer of bad news or would it be good news?

~Sis, who is that behind you?~ Sota sent the message,

Kagome turned and saw Lexington and Brooklyn, she turned back to the keyboard, ~two of my brothers, who are about to have their very own necklaces, if you understand my meaning,~

~LOL but seriously I miss you, Kagome. I wish I could go out there to see you again.~ Sota replies,

Kagome held back her tears, ~I miss you as well, little brother. Give mama and gramps hugs for me. I think those two want me for something.~

Kagome logged off,

"Xanatos wants to see you," Brooklyn states, "He's having a problem understanding his business partner from Japan,"

Kagome frowned "Just how am I suppose to speak with this person when I look like this?"

"Your appearance matters not to me," a familiar cold voice answers in Japanese from the elevator,

Kagome's spine tingled as she felt the unmistakable demonic aura of this person, "Well Five hundred years hasn't changed you at all, my Lord."

The person stepped from the elevator and walked over to the Gargoyle Priestess ignoring the other two in the room, "Same could be said about you,"

"I was from this time, Ice Prince." Kagome replies, switching back to English, "Xanatos, this a personal friend of mine. I would be honored to act as interrupter for you and Lord Sesshomaru,"

the three of them set off for Xanatos' office to discuss business.


	21. Chapter 20

After the business meeting was finished, Kagome was looking forward to a stone sleep but for the stake of her the meeting was very short.

Kagome walked with her arm being held by Sesshomaru, a high honor indeed. As they were speaking to one another. He told her of the changes in the past that her group just disappeared and that drove the humans of that era to work harder and in turn they grew and thrived. Leading demons to either change with them or die out. So some of the more powerful demons such as Sesshomaru did so, but Kagome knew that he hated every second of it.

Kagome in her turn told him the real truth of her being able to time travel and about how she was even his elder in many ways, since she was hatched in 938 AD.

"I would like to meet your fellows," Sesshomaru states,

Kagome nods, then leads him to the living room of the castle where Clan lived, the Xanatos' lived below in the Eyrie Building.

Brooklyn was sitting crouched on the wall, watching as Kagome was walking with a human, who wasn't repulsed by her appearance. "She's laughing at him, please don't like him," he whimpered, he had come to realize that he had fallen for Kagome, and she hadn't been favoring any of his Lexington or him with more attention then she should.

Kagome noticed someone wasn't there, Hudson was watching tv.

"Thousand year nap and all he does is watch tv" Kagome states, as she got the attention of both Hudson and Bronx, who stood up and started growling at Sesshomaru,

Kagome quickly went over to Bronx, she placed her hand on the gargoyle beast's head, "Easy, he's a friend."

"so who is this, lad?" Hudson asks,

Sesshomaru repressed a growl at being called a lad, like he was a child.

Kagome switched to Japanese, "He is an old gargoyle, he was the leader back when I was hatched, so show some respect or else." she turned to Hudson, "Old friend, this is Lord Sesshomaru, he's Inuyasha's older half-brother." then did the same thing to Sesshomaru,

Sesshomaru nods,

"and this handsome one, is Bronx. He's are guard dog but also my clan brother." Kagome states, "Where's the others?"

"Broadway is in the library with Angela, and Brooklyn was outside, Lexington went with Goliath on patrol." Hudson answers,

"I thought I smelled something foul." Inuyasha states walking into the room, he was about to charge at Sesshomaru, when a pink barrier sprung up in front of Sesshomaru,

"I see, Inuyasha is from the past." Sesshomaru remarks, "He hasn't changed at all."

"Inuyasha, if you want to be a jerk and destroy something volunteer to patrol." Kagome sighed, "right now, I want to see why Brooklyn avoiding me,"

"I don't think he is, Lass." Hudson states, "More like he's avoiding his own feelings concerning you,"

Kagome took that to heart, maybe Brooklyn does like her.

She found him crouched on his resting spot. "Brooklyn?"

the crimson gargoyle turned "Kagome?"

Kagome jumped onto the spot next to Brooklyn, "We haven't really spent time with each other since I was reunited with the clan,"

"yeah," Brooklyn replies, he wanted to come right out and tell Kagome how he felt but was afraid of the same thing that happened with Maggie and Angela.

"I'm glad that Goliath sent us down to the rookery all those years ago," Kagome whispers, "It means you are still alive,"

Brooklyn stared at kagome, whose cheeks were a darker lavender. "I really like you, Kagome."

Kagome turned to him and kissed him on the side of the beak, "I'm happy, you do."

"Are we interrupting?" Goliath asks,

"Brother, you have two seconds to glide away." Kagome answers, "Nah, I have someone who wants to meet you,"

"I would." a voice states,

Kagome turned and seen Sesshomaru, "You could speak English this entire time!" her aura flared and Sesshomaru had to step backward to avoid being purified.

"how else would I see you again?" Sesshomaru asks, he looked toward the lavender male Gargoyle, "You must be Goliath,"

"Yes," Goliath replies,

"I offer my services in case you ever need them, Kagome is a friend and an ally of mine," Sesshomaru replies, "In case you ever get caught away from the building before sun rise, you may rest in one of my residences." he looked at Kagome "Or wish to spend some time with some humans who took you in," he was already making plans to bring over Kagome's human family to see her in a few nights.

"Thank you," Goliath states, "It appears my sister has more allies then we do,"

"Clan is clan, you accepted my brother into this clan," Sesshomaru replies, "Just extending a little kindness to others of difference races." he turned and left.

"Sesshomaru, you learn to tolerate him." Kagome states. "He spoke more then three words, you must be worthy of his respect in his eyes,"

Kagome and Brooklyn took off to do their shift in the night of patrolling.

By the end of the night, everyone was ready for some sleep. Once the sun rose, the gargoyles slept.

A pink light pulsed as a thread of light left the jewel encased in stone to an island where no mortal can reach, to the throne room of two rulers of the island.

A spirit of a woman in ancient armor below the armor was the clothing of a priestess appeared before them, "Help me, Lord and Lady of Avalon, please I beg you to aide your daughter," she faded from sight then returning to the jewel in which she created.


	22. Chapter 21

Elisa Maza stood on the tower with a tender smile on her face, as she seen the picture before her, Goliath and Kagome were resting right next to each other, their tails encased in stone resting over each others, it seemed to her that they really had missed each other during their enforced separation. She would have been jealous as to how close they were.

Stone cracking on the statues of the Gargoyles, roaring yawns could be heard from different parts of the castle, Goliath was the first to step down from his perch, he half way turned to assist Kagome from hers, "Good evening, sister."

Kagome flexed her wings, and wrapped then around her shoulders. "Good evening to you as well, brother-mine." she smiled at the first human Goliath fully trusts, "And good evening to you as well, Detective Maza."

Goliath turned and greeted Elisa,

Kagome watched as the two embraced, but she knew her brother, for fifty-seven years before the spell was cast, she could tell Goliath was being a stone-brained gargoyle, "So anything you need us for tonight?"

"No, it's my night off." Elisa replies, "But I do want to do something,"

"That is?" Goliath asks,

"Go down to the labyrinth to see Derek, my parents want him over for dinner." Elisa replies,

"Alright, I'll take you tonight," Goliath agrees,

But Elisa shook her head, "I want to Kagome to go with me,"

"me?" Kagome asks, confused.

"Yes, I need to speak with you." Elisa replies,

"Alright," Kagome agrees, "With Goliath's permission of course, for me to take the night off patrol?"

Goliath nods,

"Ms. Kagome." Owen's voice states, as he walked up toward the gargoyles, "a package arrived for you earlier in the day, I've signed for it of course,"

"Thank you, Owen." Kagome replies, "I will see to that first, then we will visit the labyrinth,"

Elisa nods,

Kagome walked down the stairs, too see the package laying on a side table in the hallway. She tore open the box after smiling that the package came from Japan, by over three-night delivery. She found pictures of Sota, Gramps and Mama. A tear escapes her eyes, along with ramen, 'For Inuyasha, so he won't starve without his noodles.' was a note taped to the first box, other things were included other things, necklace making, with beads. Kagome giggled at that, it looked to be rosary items. "Sota, you little brat." she put up the stuff and carried it to her room where she kept her bow and quiver of arrows.

Shippo looked up as he played with his spinning top, "what's that?"

"a care package from the other members of this extended Clan." Kagome replies as she took out a box of strawberry pocky and handed it to Shippo, "don't let Broadway see that and tell Inuyasha where ever he is that he has some of his favorite ninja food," she winked at Shippo, "Want to see people who are closed to you?"

"Yes," Shippo replies, as he put his toys back in his vest and jump on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome and Shippo headed out to meet with Elisa, "I hope you don't mind another passenger on flight Gargoyle."

"None at all," Elisa replies,

Shippo jumped from Kagome to Elisa's arms, seeing as Kagome needed to carry Elisa.

Kagome picked up Elisa in her arms, "Ready?"

Both Shippo and Elisa nods

Kagome hopped up on the stone platform and spread her wings and jumped gliding upwards, Elisa gave directions.

The three ended up in abandon subway, "Alright, this the entrance to the labyrinth?" Kagome asks, as she kept a talon-finger on Shippo to dull his sense of smell.

"One of them anyway," Elsa replies, "Kagome, you spent a thousand years alone, why don't you despise humans like Demona?"

"I never have, unlike some beings I respect everyone that lives and breathes on this earth," Kagome replies, "Demona was taught dark magic, I use my powers for the light. If she had asked me too, I would have taught her to use good magic,"

"oh, uh...could I ask you something else?" Elisa asks

"you wish to know my thoughts about your relationship with Goliath?" Kagome asks, "Honestly I wish I would have said something, when he first began to court Demona, I could tell she was just using him, I believe she was slowly going mad even then."

When they reached the end there was another bat winged creature only this time as tiger based instead of panther based like Talon was.

"Claw, this is Kagome, she's Goliath's sister. Kagome's son Shippo." Elisa replies, "Kagome, Shippo, this is Claw. He's mute."

Kagome felt drawn to Claw, unlike the way she was attracted to Brooklyn, Claw's mental and emotional damage done to him from being mutated into the being he is now.

Claw's eyes widen as he seen the pink jewel around Kagome's neck, "Shikon no Tama." he whispered low enough for only Shippo and Kagome to hear.

"Elisa, he's not mute. He's Japanese." Kagome replies, then began to speak to Claw in one of her many known languages.

Claw allowed them to entered, overjoyed to have someone to speak with.

Kagome felt the need to heal Claw's mental and emotional damage. He went off his guard duty and stuck to Kagome's side,

another mutant based with a cougar. He tried to get Kagome's attention by whistling at her and making-cat calls,

Kagome just rolled her eyes being used to this treatment by Koga, she turned to this mutant that was behind glass in a cell like structure, with eyes glowing pink, "Silence! I've had enough of your rude self," she sent out a small blast of power and knocked out the mutant.

"About time someone showed him." Claw murmured

Kagome smiled, "Anytime, my friend, anytime," she then turned to Talon who was confused, "I am a Priestess, I just blasted him with spiritual power. Now would you like to have better way to control that rude person,"

"yes," Talon replies,

"Good, give me a few nights to work something out." Kagome agrees.


	23. Chapter 22

Three nights had passed since Kagome met Maggie and Claw along with the homeless of the Labyrinth Clan, she had decided to take Maggie under her wing, to teach her about medicinal plants to use on the people, she even began to teach Talon and Maggie, how to understand Japanese and so they could converse with Claw,

Claw flew around the tower before he flipped and landed on the ground, he wanted to give his friend a gift, she had been looking rather sad these last few nights and he didn't understand why.

Once the Gargoyles awoke,

"Claw?" Kagome asks, "What are you doing here,"

The bat winged tiger, smiled and held out wild rose,

Kagome took the rose, "I hope you didn't steal it."

Claw shook his head, "I didn't, Kagome-Chan."

"Thank you," Kagome managed a weak smile, she wasn't feeling like herself these days, she missed her family in japan more then she realized. The ones who gave her a home to heal herself of her emotional wounds, but now she was missing the warmth of her adoptive mother's embrace, the look of awe in Sota's eyes as she took him gliding with her at night, even she missed Gramps trying to purify her when he forgot she was going to take on her normal self. Her clan brothers didn't understand about her feelings toward her human family, even her friends didn't understand.

She clutched at the jewel around her neck, thinking about guarding the blasted thing for the rest of her long life.

"You have been sad these nights," Claw whispered,

"I know, I'm just missing my adoptive family," Kagome answers, a single tear slid down her cheek,

Claw quickly walked over and hugged Kagome, "Don't cry."

Brooklyn snarled as he saw Claw embrace his Kagome,

"Brooklyn, will you calm down." Inuyasha snarled back "I know Kagome better then you think, when she loves someone, she stays loyal to them, and as much as I hate to say it. You are the best for her. So don't worry about it." he came closer to the spying gargoyle. "If you ever repeat this to anyone, I will use you as a target practice. But she stayed with me all night when we first met. I was poisoned and we thought I wouldn't last the night."

Brooklyn looked over at his adoptive brother, "But you're half-demon."

"I was human," Inuyasha answers, "if it weren't for her, none of us would be here today."

"Talon will want me back, I will see you later tonight?" Claw asks,

"yes," Kagome agrees as she watched her friend leave, she then gasped as the jewel began to glow in strength, pulsing. Like it was calling for something.

"So this is where the missing Child of Oberon is located," a voice states,

Kagome turned and seen Anastasia Renard, "Who are you?"

Goliath came back from his nightly visit with Elisa and seen the human disguise of the Queen of the Third Race, "Lady Titania?"

"Be at ease, I'm not here for my grandson," Anastassia replies, she walked up to the two Gargoyles, "I'm here for that around the female's neck,"

Kagome's eyes started to glow pink as her aura crackled with pure energy, "What do you want with the jewel?"

the jewel was pulsing with the magical aura of the Queen.

"She wishes to help me, little one." a ghostly figure appears surrounded in the same pink-purple glow of the jewel, "You may have heard of the Third Race?"

Kagome nods speechless,

"Well this woman is really the Queen," the spirit states, before turning "I have missed much in my exile, I beg your forgiveness for missing the Gathering, for I could not attend due to my imprisonment within the jewel."

Lady Titania held up her hand, "You have asked for aide, I will grant it."

the spirit turned back to Kagome, "You have fulfilled your duty, my guardian. I discharge you of it." the spirit held out a hand and the jewel broke away from the necklace and floated over to the Queen of the Third Race. "I will return once I have regained my strength. The land of my birth will aide in the battle within the Shikon."

the jewel and the Queen disappeared then.

"I'm free?" Kagome asks, feeling the hollow of her throat where the jewel rested for so long.

DarkPriestess66: Sorry this is so short. I wanted to get ride of that accursed jewel.


	24. Chapter 23

On the mystical island of Avalon, Titania returned to the throne room, accompanied by what the mortals called the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls.

"What do you have there, my love?" Lord Oberon asks, taking in the sight of his wife and Queen.

Lady Titania held out the jewel, "My servant, Midoriko."

The jewel grew in power as it pulsed with magical energy using the native land of Midoriko's birth.

~~~~within the jewel. ~~~~~

Midoriko stood before the demon; she had been battling for a thousand years. "Your rein of terror is over!"

"I don't think so," growled the demon,

Midoriko's form shimmered as she changed into her true self, her hair once glossy ebony turned pure white, her ears were slightly pointed, and her clothing stayed the same because she found she like the feel of it. "For you see, I am not the mortal you decided to kill so long ago." she gathered her magic and blasted the demon with everything she had.

~~~without~~~

The jewel shone with the purest magical ever as the battle finally came to a close. The spirit within the jewel appeared and knelt before the Lord Oberon, "Forgive my latest, my lord."

"What have you've been doing these thousand years?" Lord Oberon demanded, first time in his immortal life he was confused as to why one of his children was in a trinket.

"I have been battling another race that wished to conquer our way of life, my lord." Midoriko answers, "Some demons have been kind to humans, but others. They needed someone to protect them. For most humans don't have powers. All mortal spiritual priestesses and monks are desended magically speaking from me."

"You have interfered with mortals, you have broken Oberon's Law." Lord Oberon spoke getting angery

"Wait, my husband." Lady Titania states, before Lord Oberon could deal out the same punishment that he gave to Puck. "Perhaps you are allowing your anger to cloud your judgement once again."

"Explain yourself, my dear." Lord Oberon demanded, shifting his postion on the throne.

"I believe that Midoriko was using sound judgement when it came to blessing a few chosen mortals and their desendants with as she called it spiritual power to give them a fighting chance." Lady Titania explains, "it just adds to their fascination to us immortals."

Midoriko internally smiled but she kept her impassive expression as she kept her eyes on her lord's throne.

"So be it, it will proveentertaining," Lord Oberon replies,

Lady Titania smiled at her husband then turned to her servant, "You may have permission to cross between the worlds to visit your gargoyle priestess."

"Thank you, my Lady. But may I ask wherever is my Puck?" Midoriko asks, as she became more solid as Avalon rejuvenated her. She loved this part of dying, the rebirth.

"Banished forever from the shores of Avalon." Lady Titania answers, "and without his powers."

"You gave me permission to speak as your advisor to both of you; before the exile from our home." Midoriko states, "Then I'll evoke that permission now. I think perhaps you were upset at the fact that mortals had best you, I think his banishment was hasty judgment on your part or that a child of yours rebel against you, My lord."

Lord Oberon was silent for a while, "Perhaps you are right," he held out his hand and granted Midoriko with Puck's power. "Return his magic and alter the banishment."

"As you wish, my lord." Midoriko replies, she disappeared appeared in a swirl of magic,

"She is the prefect match for that trickster." Lord Oberon admits

"I agree, where Puck is reckless and devious, Midoriko is grounded and sensible." Lady Titania agrees, as she placed her hand on Oberon's arm, her eyes held a promise, she bound to keep later in the day.

~~~Manhattan~~~~

Midoriko appeared within the Eyrie building and walked over to the elevator, she was unseen by the mortals. She followed the faint trace of Puck's magic.

Owen looked up as a woman walked into his office, "Mr. Xanatos is busy right now,"

"I didn't come to see him," the woman replies, "I came to see you, my fair trickster."

Owen stood up and came around the desk. "Who are you?"

Midoriko dropped the disguise, revealing her true self. "Did you miss me during the centuries apart."

Owen aka Puck's eyes widen, "Midoriko,"

The Priestess of Avalon turned and flicked her wrist and the door locked, "Revert" she commanded

Owen became Puck once more,

"I don't understand." Puck states, as he floated around Midoriko. "You look as lovely as ever, fair Midoriko."

"Stand still, you impossible fool." Midoriko states, once Puck did so, she placed her hands on Puck's shoulders, "Take your full power back, with Lord Oberon's blessing and my blessing as well, along with my ring."

Puck felt his magic return to him, and he couldn't wait to torment people again,

"Forget that thought, my dearest." Midoriko cut off his plans, "as long as I have the key to your power, you can't harm a mortal or play tricks on them, now as for the second part to why I'm here. You are still banished but his Lordship did give me permission to alter that, so instead of forever. Make it every fifty years or so."

"You are to kind, my priestess." Puck replies,

Midoriko kissed his cheek, "Return to your other self, I will see myself out. I have one last gift to bare before I return to Avalon." she disappeared then the door unlocked as well.

Meanwhile up in the castle. Kagome couldn't believe she was free, and only two hours before sunrise.

"I can't believe that the jewel is really a child of Oberon." Golaith states, as he and the others surrounded Kagome, as she told them of what happened.

"That I am," Midoriko's voice answers, "I have come to deliver my parting gift, unlike the others of my kind, I am honest. No tricks."

"Really?" Kagome asks, "But i have nothing that i wish for."

"Oh no, what about these humans within your clan. They will grow old and die. You have had so much of that," Midoriko answers, "Allow me to work, I have the answer to this problem."

The other gargoyles back away as Kagome, Sango and Miroko, and Kikyo stood together.

Midoriko raised her hands and began to chant in a sweet voice,

"Across the mists of space and time, I pose this covenant sublime, the Gargoyle Priestess, her love and acceptance doth offer here, To make these mortals within her clan live as long as she, By their acceptance are they consigned, Unto each other's fate designed, Forever and eternal bound as siblings, And each the other's love and acceptance resound."

The power swirled around the humans and Gargoyle.

"I have made it so, the mortals will age at half the rate of normal humans that includes the mortals not here." Midoriko states, her eyes glowed with honesty. "You are under my protection now, So says the Priestess Of Avalon."

"Which means?" Sango asks,

"When she passes in the next world, you do as well." Midoriko answers, she pointed to Kagome. "Now I must return to my temple and title within Avalon." she disappeared then.


	25. Chapter 24

DarkPriestess66: yes it is an alteration of Demona/MacBeth's curse. Since Kagome doesn't have anything selfish, I mean who would when you're back with your brothers and niece, so they have a blessing from Midoriko instead of a curse.

Kagome sat on a bench her wings weren't wrapped around her shoulders as she stringed beads together, she had worked on this subjugation necklace for the last two nights, she was putting the finishing touches on it.

"What's cha working on?" Brooklyn asks as he came up to Kagome,

"A subjugation necklace." Kagome replies, she opened her eyes, "Would you like to have one?"

Brooklyn began to wave his hands frantically in front of him, "No, I doubt I would make a good crater like Inuyasha does."

"Speaking of where are human siblings?" Kagome asks,

"out on the town seeing as it's the new moon." Brooklyn answers.

Kagome then lowered her eyes, "Oh," she missed the times when Inuyasha needed her during his human night. She stood up and her wings wrapped themselves around her shoulders. "I'm going to deliver a gift to that creepy kitty Fang,"

"I got to see this," Brooklyn replies,

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Alright."

Kagome and Brooklyn left the castle unknown to them of being watched.

"It's about time." Hudson states,

"I don't like it." Goliath grumbled as he turned away from the budding couple.

"Are you just being protective or are you jealous?" Hudson asks,

Goliath muttered something along the lines of "First my daughter now my sister."

Hudson just shook his head and turned away to watch some tv.

Kagome glanced at Brooklyn as they were gilding, '_And to think, I've tended to him when he was a hatchling before he found a mentor to teach him the ways of the Clan._'

Brooklyn caught Kagome's gaze and held it until she broke contact blushing, '_She was off-limits when I was on the lower end of the Clan, but now I have a chance with her. I hope I don't screw things up this time._'

"Maybe you can explain why so many humans use statues of us?" Brooklyn asks, as he glanced down and saw some of the gargoyle statues.

"Some believe that gargoyles protect them from evil spirits, other just like the idea of something menacing." Kagome replies, "But stone gargoyles coming to life at night would give any human a heart attack,"

Brooklyn nods, he could see the attraction between the supernatural appeal of their kind and humans,

"I've lived among humans for so long, I almost forgot what it means to be a Gargoyle. Then that calling came back full force when I first went to the Feudal Era of Japan." Kagome states almost to herself,

they didn't say anything else until they reached the Labyrinth,

Maggie was on guard duty then, she greeted her friends with hugs.

"I hope you have been fairing well, Maggie?" Kagome asks, she still worked with Maggie on her reluctance of being a mutant.

"Very well." Maggie replies as opened the door to let in the gargoyles.

"Kagome, I was wondering when you show up again," Talon replies,

Kagome pulled out the necklace from a pouch on her belt, "It's finished, my friend."

"Good, Fang is being irritating as ever." Talon sighed,

Kagome walked over to the cell that held Fang,

"Oh the pretty one is back," Fang taunted

"Here's a control collar for you," Brooklyn growled

Kagome then chanted a spell (same one used by Keade to put Inuyasha's beads on him) and white light shot at Fang, "Subdue him quick!"

"Heel!" Talon shouted.

Fang smashed into the floor,

"Do it again!" Brooklyn laughed, he didn't realized Kagome was moving back to his side, when all of the sudden he was looking up at Kagome's serene face.

"And that my friends is how you control an annoying Co-Second." Kagome states, she used her tail to trip Brooklyn.

"Why did you do that?" Brooklyn asks,

"if you insist on acting like a hatchling, I will treat you like one." Kagome answers

"I thought you were the same age?" Talon asks,

"I'm well over a thousand." Kagome replies, "But I don't look a day over fifty-seven."

"Which would be a teenager in human years," Brooklyn comments, "I was a child when Goliath became leader of the Clan."

"So that makes you what twelve?" Kagome asks in a teasing manner

"Haha," Brooklyn replies,

"You two love-gargoyles stop it already, you're making me sick." Fang states, as he made a gagging sound from his cell.

"Talon," Brooklyn and Kagome states in unison

"Heel" Talon commanded,

Fang smashed into the floor again,

"Talon, there were so many times that I said the word Sit..." Kagome warns but they all turn toward the door when they heard the lovely sound of something hitting the floor outside the Labyrinth.

Brooklyn went over to the entrance and hauled an unconscious human Inuyasha into the main room.

"that I have accidentally subdued Inuyasha," Kagome finished in a sigh.

"Sorry, Kagome. But he was worried about you." Goliath apologized as he came into the Labyrinth.

Kagome went over and smacked Inuyasha awake, "Just what do you think you're doing?" she also directed the question to Goliath as well.

"He made me come!" Inuyasha exclaims, "I was having a nice walk in the courtyard with Kikyo when Goliath came and told me you might be in trouble."

Kagome looked at both of her brothers, "You just had to come up with an excuse. You just could have bought Kikyo, at least she would have been a believable excuse since there are people down here that could use her expert touch at healing."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Brooklyn asks confused

"Goliath is being an overprotective brother!" Kagome exclaims, "I'll see you back at the castle, I'm telling Elisa!" she then left the Labyrinth.

"Good going," Talon laughed "The Ultimate Threat telling someone close to you,"

Kagome gilded through the city and landed on Elisa's balcony

"Hi..Gol...wait you're not him." Elisa greets as she sees the female gargoyle.

"Elisa, I need to talk to another girl." Kagome sighs, "Goliath's being an overprotective jerk."

"Well...I'm not sure what to tell you." Elisa replies, she had her own relationship problems with him,

"Got any soda?" Kagome asks, "I really could use a drink."

Elisa nods and goes over to her fridge and pulls out two cans of soda, she handed one to Kagome and opened the other one for herself.

Goliath was gliding over to Elisa's to try and smooth things over with his sister, when he could see the two of three most important females in his life talking inside. From far away he couldn't hear anything. But he didn't like the way Elisa was reacting to Kagome's words.

Once he set down and eased the door open,

"So I told Koga that I wasn't a some slave at an auction, he couldn't put in the highest bid and claim me as his property." Kagome was in the middle of telling Elisa about meeting the Wolf Demon Koga for the first time when she heard the glass door opening, "He proclaimed his love to me after that too, seems I have just about enough of males and their ways of controlling females not letting them live their own lives."

"Oh hello Goliath," Elisa greets, loving the way Goliath looked shamed at the way he treated his sister, "Didn't notice you there,"

Kagome smirked, "Did I mention I smacked Koga too, I think I damaged some nerves in his face."

"I apologized for the way I was trying to butt into your newly formed relationship with Brooklyn," Goliath apologizes.

"Apology accepted." Kagome smiled, "Now why don't we go back to the castle before we end up taking a twelve hour nap on the balcony."

Goliath nods

"I'll see you guys tonight," Elisa states as the two took off.

Kagome glided slightly underneath Goliath, "Alright since I can finally lecture you without the eavesdropping Clan around,"

"what did I do now?" Goliath asks,

"It's what you haven't done yet, stone-head." Kagome growled.

Goliath instinctively knew what Kagome was talking about, "Elisa and I can't be together, she's a human and I'm a gargoyle."

"Save that drama for the soap operas" Kagome states, "She's a good woman, and you already done worse by mating with Demona! The only good thing you got a out of that union was a beautiful daughter."

"But..." Goliath tried again

"Goliath, I heard somewhere, _Logic _and _reason go out the window when love gets involved." Kagome states softly, "I can tell by watching you two together that you are meant for one another, you are the Ultimate bond, I wish to form with Brooklyn. You and Elisa are soul-mates. Species doesn't matter, you have a big heart, you can love her. Forget about the past. Demona has already broken her vows to you, so you don't have to live up to yours." _

_Goliath just stared at Kagome for a while once they landed on the tower, "Thank you for freeing me of my vows to Demona, Priestess." _

_"You're welcome." Kagome replies, as she goes over to her perch and gets ready for her stone nap. _

_Later that evening, a little boy was up on the tower waiting with a big smile on his face. _

_Kagome awoke to have something hurl itself onto her waist. She looked down to see a head of raven black hair. The human looked up at her. "Sota?"_


	26. Chapter 25

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi! you get your tail down here now, young lady!" shouted a woman's voice from the courtyard,

Kagome held Sota in her arms with her wings held back not fully extended and walked over to the edge, down in the courtyard was Asami Higurashi. "I'm in deep trouble."

"Who is this?" Goliath asks, as he saw Kagome holding a young human child.

"Meet your younger brother Sota," Kagome answers, "Now I have to be lecture by Mama."

"Mama?" Goliath asks,

"My surrogate mother," Kagome answers, "She's the one who invited me into her family, basically saved me from my loneliness and depression."

"Can we glide down?" Sota asks, looking at his sister with a hopeful expression.

"I don't see why not," Kagome responds, she hopped on the ledge and spread her wings, and jumped gilding down to the ground, where she somersaulted in midair to land.

"That was awesome! Can we do that again!" Sota exclaims

"You most certainly will not." Asami replies,

"Awe, Mama." pouted both Kagome and Sota before they busted out laughing, she set Sota down.

"I'm surprised that I didn't surprise you enough to fall off the tower." Sota states, "It's not every night that your adoptive brother comes to visit."

"After my ungraceful fall down the shrine stairs, I think I would be used to you attacking me with hugs." Kagome replies,

Sota looked away a fainting dusting of pink on his cheeks, "I was seven."

"Kagome, would you like to introduce us to your uh...family?" Goliath asks as he and the other gargoyles came around to the Higurashi family.

"You would think this young Gargoyle would learned some manners from me, I've known her for fifteen years" Asami states, looking Goliath without a trace of fear in her eyes.

"Mama, the big guy, who looks almost like me is my blood and Rookery brother Goliath." Kagome states, "Next we have your adoptive granddaughter Angela,' she went through every Gargoyle. "and this is our watch dog Bronx." she had her hand on Bronx's head telling him it was okay to trust these humans.

Next thing she knew Lexington and Sota were chatting about video games,

Kagome took Asami aside and calmly explained that it wasn't her place to tell about the relations between her and David Xanatos.

"That's why I had Sesshomaru-Sama buy the plane tickets. Grandpa would have come but you know how he is around strange beings, Sesshomaru-Sama said he'd send over one of his guards to help out and keep an eye Grandpa." Asami answers,

"Remind me to do something nice for the ice prince in return," Kagome replies,

"Kagome?"

The gargoyle priestess turned and saw Fox standing there with Alex in her arms, but she was wearing a evening gown,

Kagome walked over and Alex reached for her, Fox let Kagome take Alex into her arms.

"I would never ask this of you if it wasn't important but could please watch him for an hour or two, David and I are going out to see a play that's in town." Fox requested

Kagome looked from the infant to Fox, "What about his normal babysitter?"

"It seems that Owen had requested a night off to catch up with an old friend of his." Fox replies,

Kagome had to blush at Fox's meaning, "Alright, I'll watch Alex for you."

"I would have asked Lex but he seems to have a friend that loves video games as much as he does." Fox smiled, "Thank you, Kagome."

"No problem, this little one is like Clan. Perhaps he can be raised better then his parents, right?" Kagome asks,

"With you around, I'm sure he will be." Fox replies then walks off.

Kagome looked down at the infant again, and began humming a old song to him as she walked back into the castle.

"Well it seems I'm down two Gargoyles for patrol tonight," Goliath states, "But she does look like a good female to be a mother someday,"

"She hasn't the time to spend with her own son either, lad." Hudson reminded him, "I think you should give her every other night off patrol, since she is caring for the young ones now."

"Alright, I see your point old friend." Goliath replies, "it was a pleasure meeting you,"

"No, it was mine. Kagome has been a joy to know. But she was always sad but now she's really happy to be back with her own kind." Asami replies, "I hope you will see me a family as well."

Kagome sat in a rocking chair in Alex's nursery, feeding him a pre-made bottle. She was still humming the tune that she had long ago sang to the hatchlings,

"_Beyond the darkness waits the dawn, and after night, the day.  
_

_And whether you believe or not, it follows anyway.  
_

_When hope is spent, and strength is gone, and choices none or few,  
_

_There still are friends to turn to, who will give you hope anew._

_Beyond all heartache comes hard seas, I swear that this is true.  
_

_And if you'll put your trust in me, I'll share your pain with you.  
_

_I'll drink the cup down to the leaves, though bitter it may be,  
_

_For pain that's shared is pain that's halved, so share your pain with  
me."_

Brooklyn was walking by the nursery when he heard someone singing, it reminded him of his first night out of his egg as a hatchling, so beautiful was that voice.

Angela came closer to the singing too, she never heard anything like it before. "Who?" she asked as she saw Brooklyn watching through the half open door,

Brooklyn put a talon to his beak and motioned for Angela to come closer to watch,

"_Within the shadows on your soul trapped by your own despair,  
_

_You cannot hide forever from your friends who really care.  
_

_I'll find you hope to make you whole, I'll give you love and then  
_

_I'll plague you day and night until I see you laugh again."_

"That's Kagome singing," Angela whispered, "I didn't know Gargoyles could sing."

"_Beyond the hate, beyond the fears, I still stand as your friend.  
_

_Your spirit has been wounded, love-I'll help to make it mend.  
_

_Through all the hours of pain and tears, I'll give you strength and  
_

_will-"_

Kagome stood up then walked over and put down the sleeping infant into his bassinet. Then she finished the song.

"_For heart to heart, and hand to hand, I'll stand beside you still.  
_

_For heart to heart, and hand to hand, I'll stand beside you still."_

Kagome left and noticed the younger lavender and the crimson toned gargoyles, "Most couldn't, I wasn't a warrior as your father or the others are. I didn't like fighting. I still don't. I devoted my time to keeping the peace between humans and gargoyles, some of us didn't think with their heads." she delivered a glare at Brooklyn.

"What?" Brooklyn asks, "It was different back then,"

"at least they accepted us back then, some of them any way." Kagome replies, "At least Princess Elena trusted me enough to be there as she was in childbirth,"

"Childbirth?" Angela asks, like a confused youngster.

Kagome walked over to the younger one, and wrapped a wing over her, "I have so much to teach you about humans,"

"I'm just going to leave you two girls alone." Brooklyn states as he walked off very quickly

"Coward." Kagome called after him, "Before I explain that, let me duck back inside for that baby monitor." she got the monitor and returned to Angela, "Alright, I'm sure you know that our kind lay eggs,"

"Yes," Angela replies,

"Well humans can't, the female of their race carries their offspring for nine months," Kagome replies then explains about the process of pregnancy and childbirth.

"That sounds painful." Angela comments, "at least the humans don't wait ten years for their children,"

"True, but ten years does give us time to raise the other children to maturity." Kagome replies,

Angela nods, "Your way is so different then on Avalon,"

"My ways have changed through the centuries, I think that the gargoyle way of parenting is a sound one, but like everything it has flaws." Kagome explains,

"How so?" Angela asks,

"I have the same problems as you, I wish to know more about my parentage, who laid my egg. Who was the female that had my coloring or was it the male? So many unanswered questions and no one to explain them." Kagome answers.

"So if you ever have children?" Angela asks, "Will you treat them the same way as you were raised?"

Kagome thought about that for a while, would she do the same as the gargoyle way. "No, I believe that a close relationship with the parent is better for the child,"

"I wish Goliath thought the same as you," Angela states,

"He's learning a new way of thinking, you are the only hatchling here. He's a first time parent. My generation would have raised you and your rookery siblings if we were not attacked." Kagome reasons,

"I wouldn't have seen Broadway as my father," Angela laughed,

"Nor would I seen Brooklyn as my brother," Kagome replies, "I took the title of Priestess when I met Inuyasha, as long as I can remember the spiritual side of life was just a hobby,"

Angela nods, "It doesn't define who you are,"

"Right," Kagome agrees,

"Have you told Brooklyn that you chosen him?" Angela asks, "When I first got here all three were trying to impress me,"

"No, he's too jealous with my friendship with Claw," Kagome answers, 'Human way of flirting isn't working,'

"Ms. Kagome." Owen's voice sounded as he walked into the castle,

"How was your night?" Kagome asks, as she saw the blonde human disguise of Puck,

"Very good, thank you for asking." Owen replies and held out a necklace, "Our mutual friend wished for me to give you this,"

Kagome took the pink jewel necklace, "I hope it's not cursed like the Shikon."

"No, she said if you ever have need of her, just say her name and she will come." Owen replies, "I trust Young Alexander is sleeping."

"Yes," Kagome replies while handing the monitor over to Owen, "I'll watch him anytime, you wish to see her."

She and Angela walked away discussing more female stuff, growing closer as the night worn on.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song, it belongs to Cecilia Eng.


	27. Chapter 26

The next night, when the Gargoyles awoke. Goliath was about to give out assignments when Asami clearly gave the stern look of a mother,

"All of you will have a healthy breakfast first." Asami commanded,

"Don't argue." Kagome comments, "I've been grounded from gliding one of the times, I tried to defend myself against Mama."

All of the gargoyles nodded in agreement, Broadway was eager to try new food.

Once Kagome was in the castle, she look at Asami "Is that smell what I think it is?"

"Yes," Asami answers,

"Udon!" Kagome squeals in joy, "Race you Broadway," she then took off.

Goliath looked as Asami confused, to which she just gave him a tender smile.

"Kagome's favorite food." Sota states, "She could eat the whole pot of Udon is one night,"

"I heard that!" shouted Kagome's voice, from down the hall.

Asami sighed then walked back into the castle,

The Gargoyles minus Kagome and Broadway were staring at the two piling in mouthfuls of noodles, even Inuyasha stopped eating Mama H's delicious food to stare at Kagome,

"I thought Inuyasha had a big mouth," Shippo commented and got a fist to the head by Inuyasha, "Mama!"

"Sit Boy." Kagome commanded around a mouthful of Udon.

Brooklyn started laughing at that, "It's funny watching Fang hit the ground but it's even more so watching Yasha." he fell as Kagome used her tail to whip the chair under from under, then she so calmly went back to eating,

After breakfast, Kagome and Goliath took patrol for the first half of the time, when they came back it was the Trio's turn.

Goliath went to the library to finish a good book he was reading for a few nights,

Kagome checked on Alex, then to check on Shippo but got sidetracked when Kikyo came up to her,

"Kagome," Kikyo greets, "I think I have a problem."

"Oh?" Kagome asks,

"You speak volumes with one word," Kikyo replies before motioning to whisper into Kagome's ear,

Kagome's eyes widen in shock, "Are you sure?"

Kikyo just nodded with a sheepish expression,

DarkPriestess66: Sorry this so so short but I can't think of a blasted thing.


	28. Chapter 27

Pink glowing eyes was all a certain half-demon saw in the dark as he was bodily slammed into the wall and was held there by a enraged gargoyle.

"How dare you!" snarled Kagome as she put more pressure on the half demon's neck, "Don't you have a brain in that thick skull of yours!"

"Goliath, do something!" Sango shouted as she had tried to reason with Kagome, but she didn't know what had the gargoyle so enraged.

Goliath wrapped his arms around Kagome's torso and pulled his sister away from the already turning blue half-demon.

"Let me go! I'll strangle him!" Kagome snarled

"No," Goliath replies, "What is wrong with you?!"

"That prick! He didn't even...I'm going to kill him!" Kagome exclaims,

"What's going on here?" Kikyo asks, confused as she seen Kagome mad at Inuyasha "Oh, I should have never told her,"

"Told her what?" Sango asks confused as she saw Kikyo place a hand over her stomach, "You're...you and him..." Sango was as a complete loss for words then she looked at Inuyasha, "You Idiot! You moronic dog! You didn't even ask to be married first! Wait til I get my hands on the hiraikotsu."

"What did i do?" Inuyasha asks confused, now he had two women after him, that's when he caught the scent of something else. His golden eyes glanced at Kikyo, she nods with a small smile gracing her lips, he passed out then and there.

Kagome broke from her brother's grip and went outside and let out a pure shriek of rage, how could Inuyasha be so stupid as to not ask her to witness his and Kikyo's commintment to each other. She knew of demon customs but still they were in this Clan.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asks, she came outside to talk to Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"I should put him in an electified cage." Kagome answers, "I would do what the humans did in colonial times, sew him into a bag. But he would ripped his way out."

"Do you really think I meant for this to happen?" Kikyo asks, "it was the heat of the moment,"

Kagome turned with her arms crossed and her wings were straight up but not fully spread out, then she smiled "At least you don't have to wait ten years to see your young ones. But i am upset that you and that dog did that without even asking to be wedded in the human way."

"Why do you think I told you before letting Inuyasha know, I wanted your blessing and help to get married." Kikyo replies,

Kagome went to Kikyo, and took her hands "You have my blessing, sister. You have that and more. I'll go talk to Xanatos or Fox about seeing if they can help with this."

Kikyo nods, "I think I'll keep Sango from killing Inuyasha,"

Kagome's eyes narrowed "I still want to smack him around a few times."

"Just don't kill him, I want him still alive." Kikyo replies before releasing Kagome's hands and leaving,

Kagome thought about who to ask for help, she thought Fox would be the better choice. She didn't want to go near 'Uncle' David right now.

Fox was in the nursery spending time with Alexander, while David was working. She looked up as Kagome walked in, it wasn't hard to miss a gargoyle here. "Hello, Kagome."

"Hello, Fox." Kagome greets, as she walks over to the mother and child. "I'm kinda in a bind."

"Oh?" Fox asks, out of all the gargoyles, Kagome really seemed human.

Kagome knelt down to talk with Fox at eye level, "I've just found out that Alex is going to have a playmate in a few months," she let the baby hold one of her talon-fingers.

Fox looked at Kagome suspiciously.

"it's not me. Besides if I were going to lay an egg, Alex would be ten years old before the egg would hatch." Kagome states.

"So which one of your sisters is the one who's expecting?" Fox asks,

"Kikyo," Kagome answers, "And that's the part where I'm in a bind. Inuyasha and her aren't legally by human standards married."

"human standards?" Fox replies,

"Gargoyles and demons are alike in some ways, we take life-partners. But that is where the difference stops." Kagome answers,

"So you want my help to convince David to agree to fund the wedding?" Fox asks,

Kagome nods,

"Sure, you're family, Kagome. My neice." Fox states,

Kagome's eyes popped out "How did you know?"

"David's known about his half-sister for years now, but didn't have much time or need to find her." Fox replies,

Kagome's jaw dropped open, "I guess being a business partner with Lord Sesshomaru, he would know anything."

"And checking in on his father's past, but that's a story for him to tell not me." Fox replies, "But right now he's in a meeting with another of Sesshomaru's business partners."

"Oh, anyone I know?" Kagome asks as she got up, and gently pull away from Alex's grip,

"He says this person acts like a wolf?" Fox replies, "And has a white mohawk,"

Kagome grinned "I'll go see if he needs help discussing business, you handle asking him about funding."

"Alright," Fox agrees slightly worried about Kagome's idea of interrupting the meeting,

Kagome left the two, and went to Xanatos' office to see him and the 'human' with the white mohawk, "Nice to see you again, wolf."

the person turned and his eyes widen, "Who are you?"

"Kagome," the gargoyle answers

"No you're not. Kagome is human and would have been dead for awhile." the person replies seemingly to forget the human next to him,

"I can prove my words, just ask me anything that Kagome would know." Kagome states, 'Did Koga keep my secret from his friends? It seems so'

the person nods, "Okay what was Kagome's answer to Koga about InuTrasha?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I said: His name isn't InuTrasha, so don't insult him! He's brave, courageous, really good-hearted when he's not being a jerk, and he's got a great name so say it right. Inuyasha."

"You are her! Koga was telling the truth!" the person ran to the gargoyle and gave her a hug,

"Hakkaku! I have sensitive hearing as well." Kagome laughed,

"You two know each other?" Xanatos asks,

"Yeah, You just have another business partner who happens to be a demon." Kagome answers,

Hakkaku released Kagome and looked at her, "Wow, you are a gargoyle. I guess I owe the Boss an apology."

"Well this reunion has to be cut short, it's almost sunrise." Xanatos states, reminding Kagome of the time.

"Of course. Tell Koga to meet me on the rooftop of his hotel if he's here in the city" Kagome requested, "But I do have to sleep soon."

"I will, he couldn't make to this meeting. But he will be at his next even if I have to drag him there myself." Hakkaku replies,

Kagome turned and waved farewell to her friend and went to go sleep the day away.


	29. Chapter 28

The following night the Gargoyles awoken to pouring rain, lighting and thunder crashed.

"Well no patrolling tonight," Brooklyn states as he and the others went inside the castle.

it was hard to glide in rain,

"Kagome, we got a problem." Inuyasha states as he came within hearing distance of the gargoyles

"what?" Kagome asks,

"It's Shippo," Inuyasha answers, "I think the storm is causing the brat to have nightmares."

Kagome nods in understanding, She remembered Hiten and Manten the thunder brothers, the demons that killed Shippo's father. "Hiten and Manten,"

"Oh those two. No wonder the brat's terrified." Inuyasha replies,

Kagome quickly went to Shippo's room in the castle, and found a shivering lump under the covers. "Shippo?"

Shippo peeked out from under the covers and saw who called him, he sprang from the bed to Kagome's arms,

"The thunder brothers are dead remember? Nothing's going to get you in the castle not while there's eight gargoyles to protect the castle." Kagome states, "And let's not forget a demon slayer, a perverted monk, a half-demon, a priestess, and a two-tailed cat."

"But the storm..." Shippo whines into Kagome's folded wing,

"reminds you of them and their power. I know. I was there too." Kagome finishes, she shuddered at the thought of being used as an ingredient for a hair potion.

"Kagome? Is he okay?" Brooklyn asks as he looked into the room

"He's scared of the storm." Kagome replies as she rubbed Shippo's back,

"It's just a thunderstorm." Brooklyn states,

"It's not the storm itself that he's frighten of, it's what it represents to him," Kagome responds, "To Shippo, the storm reminds him of the Thunder Brothers, two demons who controlled thunder and lighting. They murdered his father for a sacred jewel shard."

Brooklyn came closer and patted Shippo's head, "Come on, I'm sure that Xanatos has some hot coco, we'll fix some up."

Shippo looked up, "With those funny white puffy things too?"

Brooklyn looked to Kagome for a translation,

"Marshmallows." Kagome answers,

The three went in search of hot coco, once they had three mugs full

Brooklyn also found some chocolate bars, gram crackers and another bag of marshmallows, which Shippo just loved the S'mores sandwiches.

"Brooklyn," Kagome growled, "You're going to deal with the aftermath!"

"How was I to know, he would be hyperactive on a sugar buzz." Brooklyn replies, then roared in pain as a statue was on his tail.

Kagome released the statue from Brooklyn's tail, "Be glad, he didn't use his smashing top"

"where would he go?" Brooklyn asks, as he rubbed his tail.

"Where else?" Kagome asks, "to torment someone."

"Hidden Cloud!" Shippo exclaims as he placed a leaf on his forehead and disappeared. He went up to Inuyasha and began chewing on the said half-demon's ears.

"Shippo! You're dead brat!" Inuyasha exclaims, as he began to chase after the said 'invisible' fox kit.

Kagome and Brooklyn spent the night chasing Inuyasha, who in his turn was chasing Shippo threatening the fox kit with a painful death.

Meanwhile on the mystical island, Midoriko walked into the Hollow Hill or as it was known by Oberon's Children as the Hall of the Sleeping King, on the altar wasn't Arthur Pendragon,

"my Arthur, you sure have changed." Midoriko states in a teasing manner, on the stone altar was the Magus, he appeared to be sleeping. The Priestess walked up the steps, avoiding any magical traps. She looked at the old man, "So you are the one, Kagome's indebted too."

Midoriko nods to herself, as she held up her hands and used her magic to create stone gargoyles resembling both Goliath and Kagome to guard the Magus in death. "Tis the least, I can do." she turned and disappeared from the Hill to go back to Castle Wyvern, she decided Kagome should be allowed to pay respects to one who aided her.


	30. Chapter 29

Midoriko appeared just before sun set, "I will never be used to the time change between the mortal world and Avalon,"

"Midoriko!" Kagome exclaims as she reached for her friend,

"Hello, my dear." Midoriko greets as she and the gargoyle held wrists for a second,

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asks,

"I came to see you, also I want to know if you wish to accompany me back to Avalon?" Midoriko asks,

"But doesn't Avalon send you where you need to be?" Goliath asks,

"Who ever said I travel by boat?" Midoriko asks back, "That is true, but I was the one who set the spell upon Avalon to sense the mortal world in need and to send whoever it needs to right the wrong,"

Goliath nods clearly knowing he's in the wrong.

Kagome turned to her leader, "Are you going to need me?"

"No, but don't take to long." Goliath answers, he then looked at the child of Oberon "Keep her safe or else."

"You have my word, after all I wouldn't dare to face Lord Oberon's wrath." Midoriko answers.

Angela came up "Tell my rookery siblings, I said Hello."

Kagome nods as she walked up to Midoriko, "Alright."

Midoriko put her arm around the gargoyle's waist seeing as it was the only part she could reach, and they disappeared in a swirl of sliver mist.

"I have a feeling she's related to those weird sisters." Angela states

"I hope you're wrong." Goliath replies,

The two priestesses reappeared within the Hollow Hill,

"Where are we?" Kagome asks looking around it looked like a tomb, very expensive marble tomb.

"Once the resting place of the Sleeping King, but now the eternal resting place of a mortal magician," Midoriko answers, as she pointed to the altar.

Kagome took one step toward the altar, her eyes' sadden when she saw who was laying still on the altar. "Oh Magus." she went up to the altar and knelt down, looking at the serene face of the human that help her Clan's young survive.

Kagome reached and held the lifeless hand in her taloned one, "Thank Magus, for helping me those many years ago,"

"Who are you to be in the Hill?" came an aged voice

Kagome turned and saw a human male in armor, with his hand on the hilt of a sword.

"Kagome?" asks the male,

"Who are you?" Kagome asks,

"Not the question again, I've been through it with Goliath." the male laughed, "I'm Tom, but you knew me at Castle Wyvern but I was but a lad."

"Would you care to see the Eggs?" Midoriko asks, "Oberon keeps the magic here being night, that is why you didn't turn to stone,"

Kagome nods eagerly, "I would, but why would you call them Eggs?"

"It's what we always called them." Tom answers, "Lady Midoriko has been with me and the Princess since she was recalled,"

"I call it being promoted, I serve as a liaison between the third race and the humans who live on the island." Midoriko adds, "So it's just rubbed off on me."

Kagome walked in between Midoriko and Tom, who was explaining about his trip to Manhattan to get Goliath to help with The _Archmage. _

_The gargoyle priestess gasped as she saw Gargoyles on the wing,_

_"The Clan here have been appointed as Lord Oberon's honor guard along with your Clan." Tom explains, _

"I'm just glad our children have survived." Kagome managed to stutter out,

About an hour passed which would be a day in the mortal world. Kagome was surrounded by her Clan's children, she had tears of joy coursing down her face as she recognized the children of her own rookery siblings,

Kagome touched each of the gargoyles, before going over and bowing before the Princess. "Princess, you have done more then I ever hoped for."

"You asked me to care for the Eggs, and I still do." Princess Kathrine replies,

"No words could express the joy in my heart at seeing the Clan's children," Kagome states "how many of each?"

"Sixteen males and seventeen females, and three beasts, one male and two female." Princess Kathrine answers

"All thirty-six," Kagome sighed, she bent and petted Boudicca, she was Bronx's mate. "I have to go before another hundred years have passed."

"We wish you would stay, Kagome." Gabriel replies

Kagome reached out and stoked his hair in a maternal way, "If I only could, but my place is with my Clan, you are my children. Never forget that at least one rookery gargoyle mother loves you, and will always love you."

Midoriko snapped her fingers and Kagome was gone, reappearing in the Castle.

"Where have you been?" demanded Sango as she rushed Kagome in a hug,

"Avalon, paying my last respects to a dear friend and reuniting with my children." Kagome answers, "The Clan's children,"

"Can you help Kikyo with her morning sickness?" Sango asks, "Inuyasha has all but trapped himself in my rooms trying to get away from the scent."

Kagome sighed, her work was never done.

Demona: "Review this story, filthy humans."

DarkPriestess66: "When did you show up? Demona don't point that laser gun at me!"

Demona: "Then start on another chapter! Human."

DarkPriestess66 mutters to herself "Mad insane gargoyle, me sleep now before I end up on the wrong end of a laser gun."


	31. Chapter 30

DarkPriestess66: review please, Macbeth showed up, so Demona and him are trying to kill each other. *Goes to get popcorn to watch the brawl.* wait I need those two alive for this story! Stop It you two! *runs after them.*

Kagome landed on the roof of Koga's hotel, and folded her wings.

"Sorry about not showing up last night, it was raining." Koga's voice sounded from the doorway,

"Yeah, I was busy and I can't glide in the rain." Kagome replies,

Koga step out into the moonlight, Kagome looked the wolf demon up and down, "nice suit,"

"Thanks, but I would be locked up for public indecency, if I wore my furs." Koga replies, "So what have you been doing in Manhattan?"

"I've reunited with my Clan," Kagome answers, "Please tell me, you're safely married/mated whatever?"

Koga laughed and held up his right hand, showing a wedding band. "Yeah, I finally kept my promise to Ayame even if she still annoys me,"

"Good, i would hate to commit murder." Kagome replies, "Even if that is against my morals,"

Koga gazed at Kagome's form with longing,

"It's genetically and emotionally impossible." Kagome replies, she was head over heels in love with Brooklyn. "I've just came to see you and find out what on earth is going on with you being buddy-buddy with Sesshomaru?"

"Survival mostly, there are a few demons left in this world, we are basically in the category of myth and legend like you gargoyles are," Koga replies, "I had to form an alliance to save my pack."

Kagome took a step toward Koga, "Koga, i didn't know. Wolf demons and Gargoyles are alike in our belief that the whole clan is family."

"It wasn't your fault, just changing times. Demons had their turn at ruling this planet of ours," Koga replies,

"Koga!" a voice exclaims from below them, "Get your butt back in this room now!"

Koga rubbed the back of his head, "I should have left her back at home, but no she wanted to see the sights of Manhattan,"

Kagome smiled, "Tell Ayame, I said hi." she walked over to the ledge and spread her wings, jumped off the ledge gliding into the sky.

Kagome finished out her area of patrol, visiting Koga was just a pleasure glide. But she was on duty with Brooklyn and Angela tonight. She landed on top of another building looking out at the city that was her protectorate.

Kagome finished her patrol and headed back to the castle. When she got there Sota was waiting for her.

"Sota?" Kagome asks,

"Kagome, i rarely ask of anything besides the occasional glide with you, but if you don't do something about those three, I'm going to throw my and Mama's cell phones from top of the castle." Sota answers.

"In this group you have to be more specific then those three?" Kagome asks,

"Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi" Sota replies, "They're been calling non-stop," he groaned and showed Kagome his phone,

Kagome groaned as well, she held out her hand. Once she got the phone, "Hello,"

"_Kagome-Chan!_" squealed three high pitched girls,

Kagome held the cell away from her ears, "I'm not deaf, but if I talk you three I will be!"

The three girls began asking questions at the same time, all Kagome caught was something about searching, Japan and Hojo.

"Yes, I found my brother. Well twin brother in fact." Kagome replies, then she was asked about Goliath, "Well he's protective of our adoptive siblings," she then explained how Goliath was living with his 'adoptive' grandfather. Which was kinda true. Hudson was like a grandfather-figure to those younger then him, mainly Angela, even Shippo enjoyed listening to the old stories that Kagome had lived through.

Brooklyn came then after he finished giving his report to Goliath, he saw Kagome sitting on a bench in the courtyard talking on a phone.

"Listen to me and remember my words! I NEVER once liked Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed "No, I'm not coming back, I love it here in Manhattan."

"But..." Yuka began

"No, I'm sick of being told what to do. Now I'm living my life as I want too. You are not part of it. I'm done with your selfish reasons. If you three like Hojo as much as I don't, you three fight over him all you like. I already have someone that I love with all my soul." Kagome interrupts, "And call my brother one more time and he's changing his number." she hung up on them.

"Way to go, Kagome." Sota laughed,

"Who's Hojo?" Brooklyn asks, "And who is this person you love?"

"I think I hear Mama calling," Sota states as he grabbed his phone and ran back into the castle.

Kagome's cheeks turned a darker lavender, "How long have you've been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you confess you're in love with someone." Brooklyn answers "So who is the lucky guy?"

Kagome muttered something,

"Pardon?" Brooklyn asks, dare he hope? Should he even hope to find someone?

"I said you are," Kagome answers, "What do you want me to do shout it from the rooftop?"

Brooklyn stood up straighter, as his heart soared higher then he was able to glide.

"About time." a voice states from the corridor,

Brooklyn and Kagome turned and seen a grinning Sango, Elisa and Goliath, who was scowling.

"You should have said something about this, a thousand years ago." Goliath states,

"Goliath?" Elisa and Kagome asks confused

Goliath's lips slowly formed into a smile of approval, then turned and walked off.

"Did he just?" Kagome asks really confused

"Give us his blessing?" Brooklyn finished

"What was that about?" Sango asks,

"I think it's because of the talk that he and I had a few nights ago," Kagome replies

"What talk?" Elisa questions

Kagome looked around for someplace to escape too.

"What talk?" Elisa demanded,

"I told him, he was being an idiot thinking that just because he's a different specie that a relationship with you can't work," Kagome answers

Brooklyn started laughing, which lead to the three females to stare at him. Once he gotten control back, "No one has ever told Goliath, he was being stupid or that they didn't approve of something."

"Maybe because he's judgments were sound back then," Kagome replies, "Tell this to anyone and I will not speak to either of you again, but I never did approve of Demona being Second back in Scotland,"

"Explain that to the two who weren't alive that long," Sango replies,

"Demona was always power-hungry. I think she truly did love Goliath at one point but her love of power and hatred of humanity got in the way," Kagome replies, "I should have been named Second back then, but I wasn't a warrior as Demona."

"Now that I think about it, you were always the peaceful one." Brooklyn states

"I still am the peaceful one but I will fight when I have too," Kagome replies, "Besides spying on us, what did you two need?"

"Kikyo is refusing to allow Fox to examine her," Sango replies,

Kagome nods in understanding, she neglected to mention to the other humans that her friends weren't from modern times. "I'll help out, might as well explain."

"Explain what?" Brooklyn asks following the others down into the Eyrie building where Fox was still trying to convince Kikyo to sit on a medical table.

"That I've met Sango, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and even Kirara in the past era of Japan." Kagome replies, she then explained about the true version of the tale,

"Oh, like Goliath using the Phoenix Gate to save Griff." Brooklyn replies,

"And how Demona used it to try and change history." Kagome agrees

In the infirmary, Kagome managed to explain in simple terms to Kikyo, that the machines weren't evil and they were only to see the baby growing within her, to see if it was healthy.

Kikyo stared in awe at the image of the screen, as Fox used a tool to see into her stomach, "That's my baby?"

"Sure is." Fox answers, remembering the first time as she saw Alex on the screen. But this was to small to be counted as a infant yet. "I would say you're about eight weeks,"

Kagome did the math in her head, "Eight weeks? You gotten pregnant just after I bought you back to life?"

Sango looked up at Kagome, "Then that means, she was with child at the battle."

"Then I'm glad I was made that vow then," Kagome replies, "Inuyasha couldn't have waited at all and you're no better then he is, Kikyo."

"Enough about me, what about you two?" Kikyo asks as she was allowed to clean herself up,

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asks,

"You and Brooklyn," Kikyo answers, "I seen the way you two looked at each other our first night here."

"So when do we get a gargoyle hatchling to coo over?" Fox asks,

"Fox," Kagome stuttered

Brooklyn slipped outside then,

"Coward," Sango called after him.

"Same could be ask of Sango!" Kagome exclaims, "She promised to have ten of Miroku's babies!"

Then it was Sango's turn to blush, "Don't you turn this on me!"

Brooklyn walked into the kitchen where Broadway and Lexington was at eating a midnight sack,

"So what's going on with you and Kagome?" Lexington asks

"Nothing!" Brooklyn exclaims as he got himself something to eat. "We are together in a vague sense of the word but nothing solid."

"So what's eating your tail?" Broadway asks

"Those girls have babies on the brain," Brooklyn replies,

The trio shuddered there is nothing worse then females talking about babies.

"Isn't the Autumn Equinox coming up?" Lexington asks,

Brooklyn and Broadway's eyes widen, "Oh no."


	32. Chapter 31

Brooklyn sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, he didn't know how to approach the subject.

"You have been watching me for some time." Kagome states, "What's the matter?"

"well...I was just uh..." Brooklyn began but let the sentence trail off.

"Brooklyn, would you like to go to the park with me?" Kagome asks, she turned to him. "I'm not asking as a date or anything, but I promise Shippo, I'll take him. Poor kit has been trapped within the castle for weeks now,"

"Okay," Brooklyn replies, the whole Clan was taking the night off, Broadway and Angela disappeared when the sun set, Asami and Sota went back to Japan last week, they only stayed for two weeks. They missed the shrine and gramps,

Goliath went to visit with Elisa and her parents, Hudson and Bronx wondered off to watch tv, Lexington was in the nursery playing with Alex, the humans of the Clan were doing their own thing, Fox took Sango and Kikyo shopping which means Miroku and Inuyasha were forced to go along to be pack mules. David and Owen were working, at least Kagome thought that Owen was helping, now that Puck had his full powers back, she wasn't sure where the imp of mischief would show up,

Shippo can running up, "So when are we going?"

"Now," Kagome replies, as she held her arms open to the kit.

Brooklyn couldn't believe he was jealous over a child,

Kagome noticed this and reached to stroke Brooklyn's white hair,

Shippo noticed this interaction, "Kagome-Mama, didn't you say stroking hair was a sign of affection?"

"Yes, Shippo. I did. That's why I just did it. I'm very affectionate toward Brooklyn," Kagome answers,

"Meow?" Kirara tilted her head as she followed Shippo,

"Of course, you can come too, Kirara." Kagome replies

'_well that does answer one of my questions,_' Brooklyn thought as he, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo left the castle.

Shippo loved to look down at the city when he was gliding with Kagome, but it was even better when she wasn't alone. Brooklyn made his mother happy, if she was happy then he was.

Once they landed, Shippo raced off

"Stay where we can see you, Shippo." Kagome called after him,

"Kagome, did you know that the Autumn Equinox is coming up?" Brooklyn asks,

Kagome turned her head to the crimson gargoyle, "What about it?" she knew that it was the time when a female gargoyle was fertile and therefore the only time that an egg could be produced. She then realized what Brooklyn was trying to ask, "Are you asking if I want to mate?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn replies, he was glad that his skin was crimson or else Kagome would know he was blushing.

Kagome put a talon to her lips, "I don't know," she already knew her answer but she was just teasing the crimson gargoyle.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Brooklyn asks

"Relax, I was teasing you." Kagome answers, "My answer is yes, since gargoyles mate for life or have you forgotten that fact?"

"I haven't forgot," Brooklyn answers, he reached out and took Kagome's hand in his own.

Kagome smiled at her new-mate, 'Is this what it feels like to Goliath?'

"Come on you two, let's play hide and seek!" Shippo called out,

"Way to go, ruin the moment." Brooklyn states but he and Kagome began to play a game of Hide and Seek.

Kirara played too, but she could hide in places the bigger two couldn't get into.

Finally it came a time when the four of them, had to head back to the castle.

Kagome tucked Shippo into bed and went out to sit next to Brooklyn, he held her and she just rested her head on his chest as the sun rose.


	33. Chapter 32

Puck smirked as he tied the two gargoyles tails together with rope that was strong enough not to break when they woke up in a few hours, "My Priestess didn't say I couldn't torment friends." he disappeared.

When the sun sank below the horizon, the Gargoyles awoke.

Kagome and Brooklyn tried to leave their perches and ended up flat on their faces,

"What?" Kagome asks, as she looked at the equally confused Brooklyn.

"Lass, someone has tied your tail and the lad's together." Hudson states,

Kagome turned and saw that her tail was indeed tied to Brooklyn's but it was worse then that, whoever had done it. The rope circled around the block of stone that they were resting on.

Kagome growled softly as she tried to reach for her tail to untie it, and couldn't. "Now I know what a dog feels like chasing their own tail."

Brooklyn had to smother his laughter at the sight of Kagome chasing her tail.

"It's not funny," Kagome growled, "At least you could do is untie me."

Brooklyn did as he was told once Kagome was free, she untied Brooklyn and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Brooklyn asks as Kagome stormed off.

"I'm going to punch a blonde in his face or break his stone arm!" Kagome exclaims, she knew of two people who had the guts to do something like that trick and one was her kit and the other was Puck.

Xanatos and Owen were in the office working on business when the door opened,

"Can I help you, Kagome?" Xanatos asks,

"No." Kagome answers but she pointed at Owen "But he can!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ms Kagome." Owen replies, but inside he was shaking in fear. He was caught and he knew it.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Drop the act, Puck."

Xanatos' eyes widen "How did you know Owen wasn't human."

"No one can cleverly dimwitted as Puck is," Kagome replies,

Owen walked toward Kagome, he stopped and began to spin faster and faster until he changed completely "Here's..." a loud slap stopped that sentence.

"Why did you do that for, Kags?" Puck asks, he rubbed his cheek.

"That was for my wake up gift, you idiot!" Kagome growled

"But how did you know it was me?" Puck asks

"First off, only two would try such a trick and one of them happens to be my son. Fox demons are notorious for their tricks, but you just seemed to like to torment me for no good reason." Kagome replies,

"I had a good reason." Puck muttered, "It was my way of approving of the match you made."

"Puck, if I didn't owe you so much. I would purify your impish self back to Avalon and let Lord Oberon deal with you again," Kagome growled out as she spun and left.

Puck turned back into Owen,

"What was that about?" Xanatos questions

"Life-debt, Mr. Xanatos." Owen replies and left it at that.

"Stupid imp." Kagome muttered as she went to check on her friends, she heard the sounds of retching coming from one of the bathrooms, "Poor Kikyo." she tapped on Inuyasha and Kikyo's door.

"About time, she's been in that room for a hour before dusk." Inuyasha states as he dragged Kagome to the bathroom.

"I would say something about hormones but you wouldn't listen." Kagome replies as she went and gently tapped on the bathroom door.

A muffled groan was Kagome's answer,

Kagome slipped inside and sat on the edge of the bathtub/shower combination.

"Make this stop," Kikyo groaned,

"Well it would help if you stayed away from the smells that make you feel nauseous," Kagome replies as she stood up and went a got a wash cloth and wet it, she gently wiped Kikyo's forehead with it.

Kikyo looked at the female gargoyle, "forgive me, but how do you know so much about human pregnancy?"

Kagome gave a half-hearted laugh, "despite the difference in timelines, the process is the still the same and I've helped Mama when she was pregnant with Sota. I served someone once just like I intend to aide you"

"Who?" Kikyo questions,

"A princess," Kagome replies,

Kikyo managed to stand without having to heave the contents of her stomach up, "Explain?"

Kagome gazed at Kikyo for awhile, "Her name was Elena, she was the mother of Princess Kathrine. She and her husband Malcolm liked my kind," she help Kikyo to bed while thinking of the past.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asks,

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "I was speaking to Kikyo," then she had a idea of what could be making Kikyo nauseous, "Inuyasha, when was the last time you bathed?"

"Well uh..." Inuyasha replies,

"Stupid, Kikyo's scent of smell is almost like yours right now. So go take a bath before I hold you down and scrub you with a floor brush!" Kagome snarled

"I'm going, I'm going." Inuyasha muttered as he went into the bathroom.

"About time," Kagome growls, she then turned to Kikyo, "Why didn't you just order him to bathe?"

Kikyo blinked "I couldn't, everytime he came close I would run and vomit."

"I guess I have to get that floor brush." Kagome commented as she pitched her voice loud enough for Inuyasha to hear behind that closed door. She then smirked as she heard the water running from the shower.

"How did you do that?" Kikyo asks,

"I know how to deal with males, just look at the ones who are my brothers." Kagome answers, "Now speaking of my brothers, I will steal something to ease your stomach, that is if Broadway hasn't eaten the crackers yet."

Kagome left and went to the kitchen and seen Broadway about to open the box of saltines, she used her tail to grabbed the box with it.

"Hey!" Broadway exclaims, "That was mine."

"Sorry, but someone else needs them." Kagome replies, as she turned and got a glass of ginger ale with it.

She went back to Kikyo's room, only to find her sleeping. A tender smile graced Kagome's lips, as she placed the crackers and drink on the bedside table then pulled the covers over Kikyo,

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, as he came out in a towel,

Kagome just passed him a housecoat, "Just spend time with her, we don't need you for patrol tonight,"

"I was going to ask why were the Trio talking about the Autumn Equinox?" Inuyasha asks, "They didn't seem to like it,"

"Oh that, that's just when female gargoyles are in heat." Kagome laughed, "Now that I'm back to myself, my time is coming to well you know,"

"Oh," was all Inuyasha could say. "Thank you for caring so much about Kikyo, even if she didn't like you when she thought you were her reincarnation."

"Yasha, you're my best friend. I'll do anything for you," Kagome replies, "You made me feel needed, you were lost, hurt and lonely like I was."

"Okay that's getting mushy, what do you want?" Inuyasha asks,

"Ears," Kagome answers, the last time she petted them were when he was sealed to the Sacred tree.

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed

Kagome reached and rubbed Inuyasha's ears, "Thanks," she started to leave, but she turned "oh and I did like Kikyo after she was back to her normal self,"

Kagome was walking down the corridor when she was intercepted by Xanatos.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asks,

"Why do you owe a life-debt?" Xanatos asks,

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Just like it he told you, Puck saved my life little over three hundred years ago,"

Xanatos looked at Kagome,

"let's just say I was mistaken for another female gargoyle." Kagome states and walked off.


	34. Chapter 33

Brooklyn was itching to be with Kagome for the entire night, and sleep during the day next to her. Right now she was in the Xanatos' office bullying him into funding a wedding for Inuyasha and Kikyo, and also suggesting that he build a rookery for future eggs. He was pacing outside Xanatos' office in the corridor.

"Aren't you eager for something," Miroku walked up,

Brooklyn nearly jumped out of his skin and he looked at the Monk in modern day clothing. "What gave you that idea?"

"Maybe you're pacing around this corridor from the time you woke up this evening?" Miroku asks, "Planning a trip with Lady Kagome?"

"It's none of your business what Brooklyn does with Kagome," Sango replies as she walked up, she made sure to stay away from the cursed hand of the monk.

"But Sango, my love, I was just trying to be the virtuous monk that I am." Miroku states, "I'm only being protective of Kagome."

"Well Kagome doesn't need protection from a pervert like you." Kagome states as she came out of the office, "So Sango, do we fight over who gets to be Kikyo's Maid of Honor?"

"You mean, Xanatos-san agreed to fund the wedding?" Sango asks,

"On one condition," Kagome replies,

"That is?" Miroku asks,

"That I'll give the Bride away," Xanatos answers for himself.

"What about the rookery?" Brooklyn asks,

"That I will do for your clan's survival." Xanatos replies,

"Seven Months, Xanatos." Kagome reminds him, before her eyes locked with Brooklyn's.

"You two are going to make me puke," Sango states, before she turned red and her hand came up and smacked Miroku. "Pervert!"

"Shall we?" Brooklyn asks, as he mock-bowed to Kagome.

"Yes," Kagome replies,

The two left the castle,

"Oh can you believe it," Angela states, "We might get a new addition to the clan,"

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch," Elisa replies as the two watched the other gargoyles leave.

Brooklyn glanced at Kagome as she began to torment him while gliding, she wheeled and circled around him, her tail flicked at the right time to change her direction as she folded her wings to lower to herself slightly below him,

Kagome was concentrating on her task, it was part spell part aerial display designed by the ancient gargoyles to inflame the male's interest. She could sense that Brooklyn was agitated, she risked a glance at him, and she was pleased to see her display had worked, she lifted her tail just a little to give him a glance at her,

Brooklyn's beak parted as he saw Kagome's rear end, he couldn't believe that the sweet tempered priestess did that!

"Well what are you waiting for?" Kagome called out as she changed direction into the clouds, Brooklyn followed.

The two gargoyles latched onto one another Kagome's wings folded around Brooklyn's waist as his wings kept them from aloft.

They joined as one, both their eyes glowing in pleasure. Both let out savage growls as the most primal part of their race made itself now, the ability to save add another to their clan, once they broke apart.

Brooklyn raised a ridge brow at Kagome signaling to land in the cloisters.

Kagome panted as she looked around gardens and fountains, "This place reminds me of home,"

"Last time, I was here. Demona used me to enslave Goliath's mind." Brooklyn replies, "But I thought this place might bring some good memories back for you,"

"Yes," Kagome replies, as she turned to look at Brooklyn's hunched shoulders. She walked over to him took her hands and used them to raise his head to meet her eyes, "Brooklyn, I know what it's like to be controlled."

"You were controlled?" Brooklyn asks,

"Quite a few times," Kagome replies, "My life wasn't all sunshine and daisies when I was disguised as a human, I've been hunted for the sheer fact that I'm a gargoyle." she then explained about Menōmaru, The Baby. "I've also been cursed."

"Okay I get it," Brooklyn replies, "Don't let old wounds fester."

Kagome nods, "Yep,"

"So what now?" Brooklyn asks

"Oh I can think of something," Kagome teased as she brushed passed him, "Catch me if you can,"

Kagome and Brooklyn spend the rest of the night teasing each other and occasionally becoming joined together as one.

"Why me?" Brooklyn asks as they were in an embrace for the last few seconds of the night,

"Because you made me laugh a thousand years ago," Kagome replies,

The two chose a hidden spot in the cloister to rest for the day,


	35. Chapter 34

The next night when Brooklyn and Kagome returned to the castle, Kagome found herself being dragged away by Angela and Sango.

"What's the meaning of this kidnapping?" Kagome demanded as soon as she was away from her mate.

"So are we going to be having a hatchling?" Angela asks, hopeful. She hasn't seen any eggs except for the shells that she and her rookery siblings came from.

Kagome's eyes glowed pink, "You want to know about my night out with Brooklyn?" she turned away and jumped from the walkway, gliding to the ground. "I'm not like that. My private affairs with my mate are not their business."

"I trust that Angela and Sango asked about your evening last night?" Miroku asks as Kagome just walked right by him,

"Why did you leave with just Brooklyn?" Shippo asks

"Shippo, my young friend, it's because..." Miroku began and stopped as a fist came down on his head,

"I'll tell you when you're older," Kagome states, Shippo jumps from the bench to Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome walked into the castle and then into the kitchen, where Inuyasha and Kikyo were at.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greets, he then smirked "You smell like you had fun,"

"Shut it before I S.I.T you." Kagome replies as she went and got herself a sandwich along with one for Shippo,

once Shippo finished his sandwich,

"Shippo, could you do me a favor?" Kagome asks,

"Sure, Mama" Shippo answers

"I want you to find Owen for me, tell him I'm in need of his other services." Kagome replies, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Why would you want Xanatos' assistant?" Kikyo asks,

"You'll find out," Kagome answers, as she stood up, her stomach was quivering. She smirked at the thought of what it could mean, she walked out.

"Kagome's...i have no idea how to say what she is," Inuyasha states, "her scent has changed."

"I know." Kikyo replies, "I could sense the other life within her."

Kagome hummed to herself, she felt her body change. She rested a hand on her abdomen. At least she wouldn't she wouldn't have to carry her young one for nine months, '_Oh the joys of being a m__onotreme-like being_'

she walked along the corridor as Puck appeared before her,

"You're lucky Xanatos doesn't need Owen right now," Puck states, "What do you need? Spells, enchantments?"

"Your spells come with a price, Puck." Kagome replies, "Nope, how about a game?"

Puck looked confused, "A game, you say?"

"Yes, since I can't torment a certain half-demon during daylight hours." Kagome answers,

Puck smiled "Oh I see, what do you need?"

"Anything your impish mind can come up with that won't hurt him or Kikyo." Kagome replies,

"Why are you asking this? I'm still bound by my punishment from Lord Oberon." Puck asks

"Fine, use it as a training exercise for Alex." Kagome answers,

"I'll come up with something, you owe me big time for this." Puck states but he was going to have fun in the name of teaching, he couldn't complain.

"I'm still bound to you for a life-debt. Until you name the reward." Kagome reminds him,

"Oh that? Call us even on that. You helped Midoriko when she needed it. That is payment enough." Puck replies, he disappeared then,

Kagome was about to call him out again, when she realized that Owen went to see an old friend...which means Puck knew her as well. "Puck and Midoriko a couple?" she shrugged "Children of Oberon, I've had just about enough of them and their ways."

Goliath spotted his sister, and went over to her. "So?"

"I didn't ask you how your night with Demona or Elisa went, I swear if you ask me I will personally make sure that I have twin SISTER instead of a brother." Kagome answers,

"Temper," Goliath states, "I was just going to ask if you had a good night with Brooklyn,"

"Then yes, but if I get hounded by questions about it, I will hurt someone," Kagome replies, before walking off.

Goliath smirked, he knew it Kagome was going to be a blood mother in ten years, he only hoped that the Clan was ready.

Kagome turned back to Goliath, "Forget it, my hatchling will be raised by me and Brooklyn."

"It's not the Clan's way" Goliath replies,

"Eight Gargoyles, not much of a clan." Kagome states, "No, our ways can change. We are a Clan but our ways must change with the times."

Goliath was about to say something but Kagome wasn't finished

"I can be just as stone-headed as you when I need to be, and right now you can't say anything that will change what I have learned, it's better for a child to know who their parents are." Kagome continued, "I love all the Clan's children. But they don't need us. They are grown." she touched the abdomen, "This one will. So think about what I said for ten years." she turned again, "Now if you excuse me, I have a wedding to plan."

Kagome then spent the next eleven hours planning a wedding with Owen, she was forceful that it will happen during the night so she and others could be in attendance,

"What about the bride and groom's parents?" Owen asks,

"Dead," Kagome replies, "I'm the only family in this era that Kikyo has,"

"You're crazy, if you think I'm dead." Midoriko's voice came as she appeared in Owen's office, wearing a white shirt and red pants, the same colors of a Shrine Priestess but different style. "I'm family to Kikyo as well, and she needs two priestesses."

Kagome blinked "How are you related to Kikyo?"

"How do you think humans got spiritual powers in the first place, from me." Midoriko answers, "Now Inuyasha isn't the only one from the dog General's bloodline there is his brother,"

Kagome shook her head, "You can't be thinking of inviting Sesshomaru here for a wedding, Inuyasha will try to start a fight,"

"And you can subdue him," Midoriko pointed out, "Besides there is something you need to know."

"What?" Kagome asks,

"They can not return to their timeline," Midoriko answers, "They have already learned to much about the future already, if they were to go back now it would cause more chaos then Naraku ever would,"

"Never thought about that, but what happened to the others?" Kagome asks,

"Kohaku founded a new slayers village teaching them to slay demons, Rin took over for Keade," Midoriko replies, "just to let you know if you invite Sesshomaru, you will get a surprise that would give the cold-hearted prick of himself a heart-attack,"

"Alright, do whatever you see fit, I need to sleep." Kagome replies, "Just tell me about it. Tonight."

"Famous last words," Midoriko states, before smiling at the gargoyle's back.


	36. Chapter 35

A month had passed, Kikyo's and Inuyasha's wedding was tonight.

Kikyo was in a dressing room, with Fox, Kagome, Sango, and Elisa.

"I can't do this," Kikyo states, as Sango was putting the finishing touch on her wedding kimono

"You can and you will. You love Inuyasha, don't you?" Kagome asks,

"Yes," Kikyo replies, "with every fiber of my being,"

"Then suck it up," Sango states,

"Says the one who has refused Miroku's proposals five times in the last month," Elisa teases, she had come to like these girls, they were her friends and she knew that they were from the past, but they were well adjusted to the life in this century. Sango was even in the police academy after she got her GED of course, Kikyo was planning on going into med school, she didn't know what Miroku planned on doing, but she hoped it wasn't with women in sight.

"His proposals always end up with him groping me," Sango replies,

"Just breathe, if anything no one will be looking at you, my dear." Kagome states, "We had to tell the guests that the one of the Maids of honor is very strange. Sango, we'll discuss your commitment issues later."

"One glance at this demonic looking creature here, and they would die of fright," Sango teased that put a smile on Kikyo's face.

"So you are now ready to meet Inuyasha before the Priest?" Elisa asks,

"Yes," Kikyo answers,

Kagome was wearing a modified version of a priestess' garb, so her tail and wings would fit easily; Kikyo was in white kimono, sent over from Japan since Mama Higurashi couldn't be here. Sango was wearing her normal outfit from the feudal era; Elisa was in her kimono she got over in Japan during her world tour due to Avalon's magic.

Kagome tapped on the door to signal Midoriko that they were ready, the music began playing. Kagome, Sango and Elisa went and took their places, on the opposite side of Goliath, Brooklyn, and Miroku.

Shippo was the cutest ring bearer ever!

Kagome looked over at the bride's side of the family, sitting were Fox with Alex in her arms, even the Mazas were invited, Talon and the mutants were sitting on that side too. Over on the groom's side were Sesshomaru and his family, his human wife

The other gargoyles were in back sitting on both sides of the family, the wedding was going to be a Traditional Japanese Shinto wedding but Kikyo put her foot down and wanted a western style, but she still wanted the clothing to be Japanese.

Finally it came the time for Xanatos to bring Kikyo down to give to Inuyasha,

Kagome held her breathe during the ceremony but her eyes were on Brooklyn, he too was staring at her, lost her own world she completely zoned out, she came back to herself when she gave Inuyasha's wedding band to Kikyo.

"With this ring, I the wed." Kikyo states, sliding the ring onto Inuyasha's ring finger.

Inuyasha did the same with Kikyo's ring, "With this ring, I the wed."

The Priest declared them husband and wife,

The reception was held in the courtyard, everyone was chatting together.

"I didn't know you had a wife?" Kagome asks Sesshomaru

"You never asked about my personal life, and people change, I did. And I like the fact that you have the scent of a new life growing within you." Sesshomaru answers, "I met Melissa, when she was in college. We dated for a while then I just decided that it was time to settle down,"

Kagome could think of a lot of things to say, so she just smiled. She turned to look at the woman, "She reminds me of Rin."

"She should, because she's Rin's reincarnation." Sesshomaru replies, he looked over at the groom. "He's the same from five hundred years ago."

"My Lord, that's because he is the same one from five hundred years ago," Kagome replies, "I bought them here, to fulfill history."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and his new bride. "Love, who knew."

"Yes, love does change someone for the better," Kagome agrees.

"So who out of your brothers won your heart?" Sesshomaru asks,

Kagome mock-glared at him, "if your sense of smell is oh so powerful, you figure it out. Now I'm going to see if I can't guilt Goliath into giving me a dance,"

Goliath was talking to Diane Maza, he didn't notice his sister sneaking up on him.

Kagome grabbed his arm, "Dance with me!"

"You know our kind doesn't dance," Goliath replies,

Kagome dragged him off anyway, "So what were you and Mrs. Maza speaking about?"

"She was telling me, that you're right about raising a new generation of gargoyles." Goliath answers a bit reluctantly.

Kagome smiled at him, "See I told you."

"Don't rub it in," Goliath states,

Suddenly Kagome felt something attack her tail, and started to climb up her back.

"Are you really The Kagome?" a little voice asks,

"Please tell us you're really her?" adds another,

Kagome reached and grabbed the two by the collars to look at them, they had dog ears on their heads, but they were raven black, and the two had liquid gold eyes like Sesshomaru, "Yes, you know who I am but who are you?"

"Ichiro, Emiko. There you are." the raven haired woman came over unafraid of Kagome or Goliath, she looked at the two children being held by Kagome. "I told you not to run off,"

"But mama, we had to see Kagome." Ichiro replies, pouting.

"Kagome is just a story character told by your father." Melissa states,

Kagome looked over at Goliath, "I'm a character in a story? Cool."

Melissa looked over at the female gargoyle, "Wait..your name is Kagome?"

"Yes," Kagome answers, "So how am I a character in a story?"

"Papa tells us stories about Uncle Inuyasha and a priestess who wasn't a demon or human named Kagome." Emiko replies,

"Well most of those stories were edited for the content," Sesshomaru states, as he came up behind his wife,

"You wouldn't want these two know how you were back then," Kagome replies, she handed the two over to Melissa, "I'll be happy to add to their bedtime stories for a few nights."

the two looked up at their parents "Please!" they even gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Melissa replies, "Just nothing to scary for them,"

"As you wish," Kagome agrees,

"Can you tell us one tonight?" the two pups asks,

Kagome looked up as the other gargoyles were about to disperse, "not tonight, it's time for us to patrol the city,"

"Tell them a few stories, you can have the night off." Goliath states,

Kagome glared at Goliath, "So going to get you back for this, brother." she then took the children to a quiet corner of the courtyard, and began telling them stories of magic, castles and princesses. By the end of the third story, both pups were sleeping on Kagome's lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't believe those stories." Melissa apologized, "I never thought about the supernatural as real. That is until I met Sesshomaru."

"It's alright. How long have you been listening?" Kagome asks,

"Since you told them about the Magus." Melissa answers, as she picked up the two, "In case you're wondering they're twins."

'Sesshomaru came along way.' Kagome thought as the woman walked away with her children, the party was breaking up, Kagome found herself yawning. She was ready for a twelve hour nap.


	37. Chapter 36

Darkpriestess66: I'm skipping ahead.

Kagome awoke one night after eight and half months, she was about go to check on her egg that was in the rookery that was built in the castle.

"Kagome, oh I'm so glad you're awake." Shippo states

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks,

"It's Kikyo," Shippo answers,

Kagome was worried, "She's in labor,"

"Yes, and she wants you now. Sango's with her." Shippo replies,

Kagome needed no more, she turned around and raced off to Kikyo's room.

Once she got within hearing distance she heard an agony filled scream.

'_She's two weeks early,_' Kagome thought as she raced pass Miroku, Inuyasha, the Xanatos' and Owen. She wondered why Inuyasha wasn't fighting then she noticed that he was unconscious. She shook her head.

Sango looked up as Kagome came in, "she just started having contractions,"

Kagome nods,

She went over to Kikyo, "Sango, you need to check her."

Sango nods, she had trained as a midwife, also she wouldn't hurt Kikyo like Kagome's talons would. "She's barely dilated."

Kagome nods again, "Breathe, Kikyo. Just breathe."

~~~~~with the men~~~~

Miroku kept a sacred sutra on Inuyasha, to keep him from running off. Times like he wouldn't help in the least,

Four hours later, the elevator doors dinged, Miroku looked up as Kagome came out.

"So?" Miroku asks,

Kagome smiled as she held something beneath her wings, "Release him."

Miroku lifted the sutra off Inuyasha, which he sprang to his feet and grabbed Miroku by his neck,

"Monk, I will hurt you if you ever do that again." Inuyasha growled; his ears swiveled backwards as he heard a whimper. He turned and saw Kagome standing there.

"Inuyasha, I have someone you should meet." Kagome states, as she unfolded her wings to reveal an infant.

Inuyasha couldn't breathe as he walked over to Kagome; he stared at the infant in Kagome's arms.

"Meet your daughter, Inuyasha." Kagome states,

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks,

"She's doing fine, love." Kagome answers,

Inuyasha reached for his pup, she had black hair with sliver-white tips, and her eyes were closed as she was sleeping.

"Have you thought of a name?" Fox asks

"Izayoi" Inuyasha answers, "She will be named after my mother."

Kagome smiled in approval, "I think your mother would be proud to have your daughter named after her,"

"Can I see Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks, as held his daughter,

"Go on, you fool." Kagome replies, "Sango's with her. She said she will be for while she rests. Just in case, the child shows signs of magic. Being one of Midoriko's line after all."

"Reminds me when Alex was born," Xanatos replies,

"Except the fact that little Izayoi won't be kidnapped, she's not a direct descendant of Midoriko." Fox states, she still wasn't getting along with her mother on that subject.

Kagome sighed, as she walked off. She loved children and right now the two little ones weren't of age to want to need her, even Shippo under a magical disguise was studying in a private school. Being Xanatos' great-nephew had some perks.

She went to the wall that housed the rookery and sat in a chair just watching her egg on a pedestal that turned it, every few minutes. "Xanatos takes the work out of caring for eggs," she used to go into the rookery in the caves and turned the eggs of the clan's along with her rookery sisters.

"I thought I find you here." Brooklyn states, as he came over to Kagome. "So how's the egg?"

"Still the same and will be for a few years." Kagome answers, she thought about how the growing gargoyle would look like, maybe Brooklyn's white hair and her facial features or her beloved's features and her coloring.

"Come on, let's go have some Udon?" Brooklyn asks

Kagome looked up, "You know how to distract me when I'm down."

"I should," Brooklyn replies, he held out a hand toward her.

Kagome took his hand and was pulled to her feet.

"So what was Kikyo's child?" Brooklyn asks,

"A girl, they named her after Inuyasha's mother." Kagome replies,

The two went to the kitchen, where Kagome heated up a Ziploc bag of her mother's Udon. As she was eating, she kept thinking about the new family down below in the Eyrie building.

"Kagome?" Brooklyn asks, worried

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Kagome replies,

"About?" Brooklyn urges his mate.

"How Kikyo should have had her chance to be a mother before that whole fiasco with Naraku," Kagome replies, she then shrugged "I guess I'm just feeling bad for her,"

"Don't, she could have died during the feudal era. Now that she's here in the present, she lived and could be a mother that will to raise her child." Brooklyn states.

"Kagome?" Sango asks, she walked into the kitchen "Inuyasha sent me, he and Kikyo want you."

"Why?" Kagome asks, as she finished her meal and washed the dishes.

"They wouldn't tell me." Sango replies

Kagome nods, she went back to Kikyo's room.

Inuyasha was sitting beside Kikyo, as she held their daughter.

"Kagome, we have a question for you." Inuyasha states,

"Oh?" Kagome asks,

"We talked it over, and we would like to have you to be Izayoi's godmother." Kikyo requests

Kagome couldn't believe it. "I don't know what to say,"


	38. Chapter 37

Kagome laughed out loud as both Kikyo and Inuyasha accosted her as she was about to take her turn at patrol, "You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"We haven't." Inuyasha growled,

"Izayoi has been crying for no reason, and I can't seem to stop her." Kikyo exclaims. "If I don't get some sleep, I might just go insane."

Kagome couldn't help it, "Kagome's all night babysitting service, and I'll watch her."

The couple looked at each other then back at Kagome, "Deal."

Izayoi had her own nursery right next to Kikyo and Inuyasha's, it seems that Fox and David were taking this unofficial Aunt and Uncle thing a little too seriously, they paid for everything.

Sesshomaru stops by a few night a week to see his niece, and he even had his people come up with government stuff for the others, it seems that being a demon, he had to fake his own death a few times and leave his money to his 'grand-son' which would be himself under a different name.

Kagome walked into the nursery and looked to see baby Izayoi was awake and fussing, the gargoyle picked up the child, "Little one, you are acting like your father, he is as fussing as you are. But you have a good reason,"

Baby Izayoi stopped fussing as soon as she was in the gargoyle's arms; she looked up at Kagome with wide chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks in them.

"Nice," Kagome giggled, she let the little one old her talon, and then she turned and walked out of the room. She went and got a bottle from the kitchen, she fixed the bottle one handed then let the baby nurse from the bottle, "I know, I know, but I'm not going to feed you like your mother does."

"Gome." Alex states,

Kagome looked as she was feeding Izayoi to see Fox and Alex; the kid was growing up so fast. Must be from his Avalon heritage coming out.

"I see you're on night sitting tonight," Fox states,

"Yeah, you know what's it like to have a newborn," Kagome replies,

Fox nods, "That I do,"

Kagome looked at the two children and giggled at her idea,

"What is so amusing?" Fox asks,

"Just thinking that it would be funny if these two got together someday," Kagome answers,

Fox glared at Kagome, "I do not want to think about that for the next sixteen years,"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed

"What did you do now?" Fox asks,

Kagome shrugged,

Suddenly a blur ran in front of her, stopping.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks

"I went to get some ramen and guess what i found in the ramen cup?" Inuyasha answers,

"Noodles?" Kagome asks,

"No," Inuyasha replies showing Kagome a ramen noodle cup-shape block of cement.

Kagome rose one of her eye brow ridges "That's my fault how?"

"It was all the ramen in the kitchens!" Inuyasha whined, causing baby Izayoi to wake up and start crying.

"Thank you, ever so much." Kagome growled, she turned and walked off.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asks

"Waking up your daughter, who was sleeping peacefully?" Fox answers

Kagome went back to Izayoi's nursery and put the infant back in her crib, she turned on the mobile with stars and moons to play a song to help the child sleep again,

Once the child was sleeping, Kagome sighed, she was grateful that gargoyle hatchlings were slightly more independent and stronger than human newborns. She helped take of care Sota when he was an infant but Izayoi seemed to want to cry for no reason.

"Jalapeño" Kagome sighed,

The following morning, Kikyo awoke to a blissful morning the first full night of sleep she had since she gave birth to Izayoi, she got out of bed and walked into the nursery, she found Kagome in the corner sleeping.

"Thank you, my friend." Kikyo states to the sleeping gargoyle.


	39. Chapter 38

The gargoyles watched and protected the city night after night, Kagome watched and protected her children even if they weren't blood, who better to tend the nocturnal needs of little ones then a nocturnal baby-sitter, Alex was walking now, his speech was improving as he grew.

Little Izayoi was growing slowly being a quarter demon, her milk teeth were coming in, she had the cutest incisors, Kagome sighed as she was Izayoi's favorite teething ring.

Right now she was in the living quarters with both children, playing their favorite game, "Where's Alex, and Izayoi?" as she hid beneath her wing, she lifted her wing "There they are,"

The sounds of childish laughter could be heard from the room, echoing down the corridors.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice asks as she walked in, only to stop and smile as she seen Kagome playing with the children,

Kagome turned and seen Sango, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Sango answers

Kagome noticed something glittering on Sango's ring finger.

"You finally accepted?" Kagome asks,

Sango nods, "Yeah, I mean he reminded that we were already engaged but I wanted it to be official in this era."

"Understandable," Kagome replies, taking her eyes off the children,

Alex smirked at Izayoi and took her hand and disappeared with the help of his magic,

Sango looked behind Kagome, "Where are your two charges?"

Kagome turned and "They're right...not again, this is the third time this week,"

The gargoyle stood up with her arms and wing crossed, "Ready or not, here I come."

Sango looked at Kagome like she was insane.

"Magical hide and seek," Kagome sighed, "They get bored and Alex decides to entertain Izayoi by hiding from his magic teachers."

"I thought Owen was teaching him magic?" Sango asks as the two began to search the castle looking for the two children,

"He's good for the basics, but I can teach him stuff that my dear Owen hasn't learned." Kagome answers, "So I decided to help out, it gives Owen a break, as well."

"Oh, so how are we going to find them?" Sango asks,

"We're not." Kagome replies,

"What?" Sango asks, "Why aren't you worried,"

"Three, two, one." Kagome counted down

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted

Sango looked confused,

"Alex has spending way to much time with Shippo and Puck," Kagome replies, "I wonder what color Inuyasha's hair is this time?"

"This time?" Sango asks,

"The last time, his hair was green, time before that it was blue." Kagome answers,

The two took their time to reach Kikyo's and Inuyasha's room,

"Down Boy!" Kikyo exclaims, "You are not killing him!"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and ran the rest of the way.

They ran right into the room, and stopped dead. Kagome had to place both hands on her face to keep from laughing,

"Way to go, Alex." Sango cheered in between laughs,

Kikyo held both children in her arms, she sighed as she looked at the crater, and there instead of the sliver haired half-demon was a bubble gum pink haired half-demon.

Kagome went over and got Alex, "my little trickster, time to go bug your father."

Alex smiled up at his Kagome, his other favorite gargoyle when his Lexington wasn't with him.

"That smile doesn't work for Shippo or Puck and it's not going to work for you," Kagome states, as she walked out of the room. "Good job with the glamour spell,"

Kagome walked into Xanatos' office,

"So is he being a pest?" Xanatos asks,

"Not to me," Kagome replies as she set the kid down. "But i would keep him out of sight of Inuyasha,"

"What did he do now?" Xanatos asks,

Kagome smiled as she raised her hand and swirled it around, suddenly Xanatos' hair became bubble gum pink, "Look at your reflection."

Xanatos did so, and turned around again. "Turn my hair back."

Kagome shrugged and did so, "You're no fun,"

Xanatos stared at Kagome,

"Alright, I'm leaving. It's Owen's turn. My week's up tonight." Kagome states, as she bent and ruffled Alex's red hair and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you later, little trickster."

She walked out and ran into Owen,

"Have fun being a target of an angry half-demon," Kagome replies,

"What do you do mean?" Owen replies,

"I told Inuyasha that the glamour spell that i was teaching Alex is yours." Kagome answers,

"How dare you," Owen states,

"Oh don't worry, you're immortal." Kagome replies and walked off.

Now off to a day slumber party with Ichiro, Emiko. Sesshomaru had demanded her presence at his estate here in Manhattan. Seems he moved out here to work with Xanatos.

"I'm not ruled by Sesshomaru like some underling, why am I going out there? Oh right because I have a soft spot for half-demons," Kagome states as she left the castle.

Two half-demons were bouncing in excitement; Kagome was coming to spend the day with them. Of course, she would be sleeping but still Kagome was coming to see them.

Kagome came to the only open balcony on the second floor; she wasn't expecting a greeting like the one she got. Two bodies slammed into her, and sent her and the two over the railing.


End file.
